Just Dance
by SVUFan4Life
Summary: Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler are typical college students. They eat, sleep, and party. They meet at a club. Things heat up quickly. E/O oneshot turned to story!
1. Let's dance

**I love when i have no ideas for stories and inspiration comes out of nowhere :)**

**idk if there is another story like this or not...but if there is sorry!**

**Summary: Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler are typical college students. They eat, sleep, and party. They meet at a club. Things heat up quickly. E/O**

**#$%^%$##$**

"Olivia!," her best friend Alex Cabot started. "We're gonna be late if you don't hurry it up!"  
>"Hang on! I'm almost done!," Olivia yelled from her bedroom.<p>

"Yeah, you said that 30 minutes ago," Alex said annoyed while rolling her eyes

Olivia walked out of her bedroom. Alex's mouth dropped. "You...look hot!," she exclaimed.  
>"Now, was all that waiting worth it?," Olivia smirked.<p>

"Yeah. Let's go, now!," Alex said as they hurried out of the door.

She was wearing a jean mini skirt with a pink long sleeved top on that hung off of one shoulder. It was a thin material so she was wearing a black tanktop underneath it.

She had platform shoes on to go with it. Her hair was loosely curled. Her makeup was subtle, enough to get noticed.

They arrived to meet their friends at the famous college hotspot, 'Reality.'

"Hey guys," Olivia said, seeing Melinda Warner and Casey Novak standing there waiting for them.  
>"Wow, Liv, you look great," Casey said.<p>

"Thanks, you guys look great too!," she said, smiling.

"You guys ready to party it up?," Alex said, raising her hands high in the air.

"Let's go," Casey said, leading everyone into the line.

They were all 21, so once in the club they decided to get drinks. They were all planning to walk back to Olivia's apartment around the corner.

They quickly started dancing with each other. Being with girlfriends at the club was always the best.

Just entering the club was Elliot Stabler. He walked in with his couple of friends, Fin Tutuola and Nick Amaro. All the girls instantly took notice, including Olivia's group of friends.

"Damn, that is one hot piece of ass," Alex said, referring to Elliot.

Olivia peered over. Alex was right, but it's not like Olivia was there to meet guys. She had just gotten out of a relationship and needed the night out to clear her head.

She pulled all of the girls back into their group and started dancing again, but she could tell they were all focused on the hot group of guys that had just walked in.

"Hey, earth to girls! We didn't come here for them! We came to have fun!," Olivia said over the loud music.  
>"But their so...HOT!," Alex screamed, almost whining that Olivia was trying to take her attention away from them.<p>

Elliot locked eyes on the girl in the pink top and mini skirt, and didn't take them off of her. She continued dancing. She could move. He made his way through the large mass of people over to her.

"Hey. I'm Elliot. Do you wanna dance with me?," he asked as all the girls around them stared in awe at her thinking how lucky she was that he had just asked her that. She looked at him and saw these gorgeous blue eyes staring back at her.

Olivia didn't want to, but she looked at her friends and all of them were telling her silently to go. She rolled her eyes and decided what the hell and figured she only lived once. One dance with one guy wouldn't change anything. It was a fun night out.

"Sure," she yelled over the music as he grabbed her hand and took her to the middle of the floor. "I'm Olivia by the way!," she yelled as he grabbed her by the waist and brought her as close as he could without making her uncomfortable. She held onto his shoulders. His large, broad shoulders.

Their bodies were centimeters apart as they moved to the beat of the music.  
>"Your a good dancer!" he yelled.<p>

"Not to bad yourself!," she gave a small smile while their bodies floated towards each other.  
>They were now grinding against each other.<p>

Everyone in the club was close to doing the same thing.

Olivia's friends watched as the heat in the room increased with every movement.

Olivia felt something. Then she knew, she was getting turned on.

Elliot felt it to. A girl in a club had never done that to him before. It was only dancing.

But this girl that he was with was better than anyone before. He stifled his moaning and an erection by thinking about other things.

She had to think about other things, too.

Finally Elliot couldn't take it anymore. "Hey, do you wanna get out of here?," he asked, slowing his movements. He was hoping it didn't sound to creepy.

"Yeah!," she said as they walked out of the club. She informed her friends before leaving.

"Ya know, I wasn't kidding when I said that back there. You can move," he grinned.  
>She just looked at him. "I wasn't joking either. Do you go out a lot?," she asked, making small talk.<p>

"Not really, but what's your definition of a lot?"  
>"More than 3 times a week," she laughed.<br>"Then no, I maybe go out once a week if that. The guys dragged me out tonight. I was gonna sit at home and watch TV. But I'm glad I came out and met you."

"Cheeseball," she chuckled again. Truth was she was happy she met him, too.

"Sorry that I speak the truth."

She avoided talking about it anymore. "So what are you going to school for?," she asked.  
>"Well, I was going to major in being a smartass, but they dont really have a major for that," he laughed and received one out of her with the cheesy line. "Seriously, though. I'm going to be a cop."<p>

She paused. "That's what I wanna do, too."

"For real? That's cool. I don't think your dance moves will help you take someone down though," he smiled a sarcastic smile.  
>"No, but I can still kick your ass," she said without a second thought.<br>"Really now?" They were walking through a small park. "Do you wanna try to prove that?," he said as he turned towards her.

"Right now Elliot?"

"Yes. Right now. I want to see if you can."  
>"Well, I can't. I'm not making an excuse but..."<p>

"Why not?"

"I kind of have a skirt on, and this will require me lifting my legs. I'm not letting you see between my legs that easily," she said, realizing what she said, and instantly wishing she could take it back. She felt herself blushing, but with the dark over her he didn't see it.

He laughed at her comment. "We'll save that for another time," he said still chuckling. She smacked his arm hard, causing him to grab it. "Jesus! Sorry, it's just it was funny the way you said it. I wasn't focused on it until you made it a point."

"Oh so your thinking about my crotch now? That's lovely. You know how to make someone feel comfortable," she said sarcastically.

He was already thinking about her in that way but wasn't going to let it be known, until that moment.  
>"Olivia, can I ask you something?," he asked quietly.<br>"Yeah, I guess, as long as it's not something about my crotch."

He chuckled. "No, I promise it's not."

"Fine."

He stopped in his tracks as she did. "Can I kiss you?" He saw the light hitting her perfectly.

Her eyes widened a bit. Her heart was racing enough as it was just being with him. She had butterflies in her stomach. "I-I guess."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She felt their bodies flush against each other. She put her arms around him as well.

He leaned closer and kissed her softly. Her lips were soft and beautiful. The kiss quickly deepened. She felt her knees buckling underneath her from his kiss.

They broke apart. "Wow," he whispered.

She smiled as he kissed her again. They continued their walk. Elliot took her to her apartment.

He walked her to the door. "Goodnight Olivia."

"This night doesn't have to end yet. Wanna come in?," she asked shyly.

He jumped at the oppertunity, but doubted it for a second. "Won't your roommates be home soon?," he said.

"They won't be home until morning. They're partying. I'm not gonna beg. If you don't wanna stay all you had to do was say so," she said as she turned around stifling her laugh and walking towards the door.

"No, no I'll stay," he said eagerly.

She lead him into her apartment.  
>"Do you want anything to eat or drink?," she asked awkwardly. She was nervous. She was never nervous with guys.<p>

"No thanks, I'm fine." He was behind her and smelled her. It was intoxicating. She turned around to see his eyes darkened.

"Why are you-" She was cut off by a kiss from him that she quickly fell into. She could do that forever.

"God your beautiful," he said. She led them in the direction of the bedroom.  
>"You...don't waste...time...do you?," she asked between kissing as she crawled up her bed.<p>

"Not when it comes to something I want." He silently asked permission to remove her top as she replied by lifting her arms. She was in her bra. He was mesmerized by the beautiful woman before him.

He slid off her shoes, followed by her skirt as she started messing with his jeans, never breaking their kiss. She felt his erection coming through his jeans. He lifted off of her as she pushed them down. He finished shaking them off. She touched him through his underwear. He moaned from low within his stomach. He quickly disposed her of her underwear.

He flicked a finger over a nipple through her bra, making it harden underneath the material. She moaned loudly. He reached around her to unclip her bra, while she stroked him through his underwear. He was fumbling with it.

"Need some help there?," she sarcastically remarked. He chuckled as he finally got it undone. He wouldn't have been fumbling if she wasn't stroking him. He would get her back for saying that. He leaned back, taking in the beautiful sight of this girl he had just met hours ago. Their breathing patterns were both labored as they stared at each other.

"Are you gonna stare all day?," she remarked.

"No, but if you ever let me I could." He kissed her again as she disposed of his underwear. They were both completely naked. He kissed her neck and collarbone. She felt his hardened member against her thigh, making them both moan.

He continued kissing all over her body, going right over her aching center.

"I barely know you...and you have the nerve to tease me?," she asked out of frustration. She felt the wetness pooling.

"You think just 'cause I barely know you I'm gonna rush this? No, I am gonna take my time with the most beautiful girl I've ever been with."

"You probably...say that...to all the girls your with," she said as she writhed, trying to get a point of contact where she needed it. He continued his assault on her body.

He lifted his head with a fired look in his eyes.  
>"You think I sleep with everyone I meet or something?," he asked, waiting for a response.<p>

"Well, look at you, your hot," she said while eying his body.  
>"And so are you. Do you sleep with everyone you meet?," he volleyed the question back to her.<p>

"No. I have standards...ya know," she said breathily as he latched onto a nipple and sucked.

"Yeah, well so do I. I'm not...an animal," he said mumbling against her chest. He alternated between sucking and nipping as she started arching her chest, craving more.

"You...act like one...like right now...for instance." She continued moaning as he moved his way down her body. He was facing her center. He was still having fun teasing her though.  
>"You haven't seen anything yet."<p>

He took two of his fingers and ran them up and down her slit slowly, feeling the wetness that had gathered there.

"Fuck Elliot!" She was writhing towards him trying to make him do something. She didn't ever beg when in bed but she was very close to doing so. He was driving her insane. She had to try to speed up the process. She was trying to get the strength to move, but couldn't. She moaned louder as his strokes increased in pace. He barely stuck his fingers into her entrance and her inner muscles instantly squeezed around them, trying to force them in deeper.

"Jesus!," she screeched as he took them back out. She groaned out of frustration. He took both of his hands and spread her legs as wide as they would go. He lowered his head slowly as she watched in agony. She was near tears. He barely touched his tongue to her entrance and started flicking back and forth, without entering.

"Fuck!" She couldn't take anymore of this. "PLEASE!," she yelled.

"I don't know why your begging," he played stupid.

"BECAUSE! I NEED YOU!," she looked him dead in the face, in those beautiful eyes.

"You need me? You have me," he said while grinning, knowing exactly what he was doing.  
>"PLEASE! I need you...inside me!," she finally got the words out.<p>

"Oh...Well then..." He took his two fingers and slowly entered her with them.

"OH MY GOD!," she yelled as her body instantly started bucking into his hand and tightening her muscles around him, trying to make him go faster. He wouldn't speed up. He was going painfully slow.

"Please!" Apparently this was the new word she had to use.  
>"I'm inside you, what do you want me to do?," he asked with an annoyed look, on purpose.<br>"Faster...I need..." she said out of order. He deciphered and moved faster. He grinned as he moved as fast as he could, curling his fingers, causing her body to buck violently and out of control. Her head thrashed from side to side.

She grabbed what she could of the couch. He felt her tighten around his hand, and stopped. He moved his fingers slow again, bringing her down from what was about to be pure ecstasy.

"WHAT...THE HELL... ARE YOU DOING?," she asked in a half yell.

"Taking my time," he answered calmly. "Ya know I could keep you at this point all night if I wanted to?," he said, clearly making a point he was in control.

"Why?," she asked breathlessy as his fingers continued to move slowly.  
>"Because I can." That was the only answer he needed. After a few seconds he saw the look on her face. She was pissed. She needed release.<p>

He chuckled as he extracted his fingers, then lowered his face to her center. He entered her with his tongue and started swirling around. She grabbed the back of his head violently, half tempted to push it down so he would finish what he started this time.  
>"FUCK!," she yelled along with other profanities.<p>

He plunged in and out of her as she started tightening around him. He took his fingers and rubbed her clit quickly. Her body convulsed as he continued his ministrations.

"OH MY GOD!," she yelled as she had an incredible orgasm. Every muscle in her body tightened. He licked everything she gave him as he helped her come down from her high. "You taste fucking incredible," he said as he finished what he was doing.

Her eyes were still shut. Her breathing was erratic. She hadn't noticed that he wasn't moved away from her center. He replaced his tongue with two fingers and started to work her body towards a second glorious release. She wasn't complaining. He used his tongue on her clit as he curled his fingers to hit the spot that caused her to convulse quickly.

Her second orgasm was more intense than the first. He entered her with a third finger and continued working her over. She screamed his name over and over as her body writhed and bucked in every way possible.

He extracted his fingers and went up her body to kiss her passionately. She tasted herself on his lips. He aligned with her center and entered her. He moved as her body was still recovering from her second release. She contracted around him.

"So...tight," he groaned as he pushed through it. He watched for pain in her face, and when he saw a glint of it, he stopped moving. "Are you okay?," he asked concerned.

"Yeah, just keep going," she said with a bit of a wince on her face.

Even though he loved torturing her, he didn't want to hurt her. He continued pushing until he was completely buried within her, and the pain turned into pleasure. She wasn't used to being with someone so big. He kissed her as he moved. She started moving to meet his movements.

He felt her starting to tighten. "Cum for me, Olivia," he whispered.  
>"I don't think I...can," she said. She had already had 2 glorious releases. She thought it was impossible to have a third in one night.<p>

"You can," he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine, causing her to tighten around him. He nibbled at her pulse point on her neck. She moaned and screamed loudly as she felt the fire burning in her lower abdomen starting to build up quickly. Her nails were starting to dig into his back as he quickened his pace. He watched her face contort, turning him on even more. He moaned as she started tightening, starting to orgasm. He reached down to where their bodies met and rubbed her clit while he thrusted quickly in and out.

"OH! FUCK! ELLIOT!," she screamed as she felt her orgasm rip through her as she came again. He smiled. "Told ya you could do it," he told her.  
>He pumped a few more times through her tightness and released deep within her. He collapsed next to her, not taking his member out of her.<p>

Their breathing returned to normal.  
>"By far...the best sex I've ever had," she exclaimed.<p>

"Me too," he said, wiping the hair from her face. "Oh yeah, what was that about me being an animal?," he laughed.

She chuckled. "Whatever you did...worked," she said.

"Olivia, I don't want this to be a one night stand. I want it to be more."

"As in...relationship more?," she asked. She looked at him in his mesmerizing blue eyes.  
>"As in relationship more," he said, hoping she would say yes.<p>

She wasn't expecting a dance with one guy to lead to any of this, but she figured she might as well take a chance. Any guy who had sex like that had to be a great guy.

"Sure, yeah we can try. I can't guarantee anything though."

"There are no guarantees in life," he said as he kissed her. He saw the doubt in her eyes, but also that she was feeling the same thing he was.

They snuggled up together as they drifted off to sleep.

**#$%^&*&^%$#**

**somethin different. i got bored and wrote it. lol. hopefully its not like anything out there! thanks for reading and review please :) **


	2. Sparks fly

**So ive had a few ppl wanting me to continue, so I've decided to do just that! i needed to start another story anyways ;) thanks to whoever is already adding me to alerts! and for reviews! :)**

**#$%^&*&^%$#**

Olivia awoke in the middle of the night to see Elliot sleeping next to her. She remembered.

It was 5 in the morning.  
>"Oh shit," she whispered. Everyone was gonna be back at her apartment pretty soon. She got out of bed and put on a t-shirt a few sizes to big for her.<p>

"Olivia?," she heard him.  
>"In the bathroom," she replied. She was ready to freak out. Everything in her was telling her to tell him to leave so she could never see him again.<p>

She came back out, realizing she had to talk with him, it couldn't wait.

"What's wrong?," he asked instantly before she even sat on the bed. She was freaking out. Her face said it all.  
>"Well, for starters what is this? Are we together now after a one night thing? Is it even possible to fall in love after one night? Can we-" He cut her off with a kiss, giving her butterflies all over again.<p>

"We are together, and it is possible to love after one night. It wasn't a one night thing. I've never felt like this before, ever." He looked into her eyes, with all the love he could have for her at that moment. She calmed down a bit.

"Second problem, everyone is gonna be here soon, so if you wanna stay you can, but we're both gonna catch a lot of drunken talk for it," she laughed.

"I'll stay. Do you have classes today?," he asked.  
>"Nope, all day tomorrow, so we can hang out today if you want. Maybe get to know each other since we are together now and all," she chuckled at the realization.<p>

"If you don't want this...," he started.

"No, it's worth a shot," she told him. "What's the worst that can happen? We break up and never see each other again," she said with sadness starting to cover her face. She was having thoughts that it was going to end. They connected in one dance, at a club nonetheless.

_It's going to end, it's just a matter of when, _she kept saying to herself.

"Olivia, have faith. People get married in Vegas after a week of knowing each other and last. Why can't we?," he asked.

She looked away from his eyes. She felt like crying. She didn't know why it couldn't last, it just couldn't.

"What do ya say we get ready and go out to breakfast?," he asked her.  
>She looked at hiim again. "Is that supposed to be an invite for a date or something?," she wondered.<p>

"Yeah, if you want it to be it can. We can talk. There won't be a place to show everyone your moves though," he said grinning at her.

She smiled at him. Maybe there was something to this. She had to put an effort in if there was going to even be a chance of anything.

"Since we're getting to know each other...question 1, what's your favorite food?," she asked sarcastically.  
>"To many to choose," he answered with a grin.<p>

"Good to know," she smirked at him.

"What about you? Do you have a favorite food?," he asked.  
>"Yes. Food. I eat whatever there is, except spinach and liver," she laughed.<p>

"I like a woman who can eat," he gave a shit-eating grin. His comment could be perceived in so many ways.

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"No, if you like to eat food..." Then he looked at her to see the look on her face. She perceived the dirty way. "I did say I wanted to go to school to be a smartass."

They laughed together.

"I'm gonna get in the shower now," she said seductively looking at him walking towards the bathroom.

"Have fun," he said sarcastically, fighting the urge to throw her against the wall and take her where she stood. She took off the large t shirt and threw it on the floor. She was naked, still looking at him with a smirk. He grew hard instantly, almost groaning. She turned around slowly and started shutting the door slowly. He ran over and pushed it open.

"Oh no ya don't!," he said as he grabbed her, pushing her into the bathroom sink kissing her violently. He shut the door as they turned on the water. He went slow last night, he wasn't going to today.

**#$%^&*&^%$#**

They finished getting ready to go out to breakfast. Elliot stayed in her room as she went out to check on all the girls that had arrived at the apartment. It was now almost 7 30, and Olivia found all of them passed out in her living room. She laughed at the sight and called Elliot out to witness it. They weren't gonna wake up anytime soon.

Elliot chuckled as he saw all the women sprawled out on the floor and couch. Alex's head was on Casey's stomach, and they were laying acrossed the couch. Alex's legs were over the couch as Melinda was laying on her feet, and one of Melinda's legs were on the couch.

"Maybe we should be nice and bring back some extra coffee for them," Olivia said, laughing.

"I thought maybe we could go to IHOP. They've got some of the best food, is that okay?," he said as they walked back into the bedroom.

"I told you, I eat anything. Hey, what's your last name?," she asked curiously.  
>"Stabler. You?"<p>

"Super-Cali-Frejulistic-Expiali-Docious," she said. He chuckled.

"Can you spell that out for me?," he asked sarcastically grabbing a pen and napkin to write it down.  
>She laughed. "It's Benson."<p>

They left the apartment around 8 for their intended destination.

"Mmm smells good in here," Olivia said as they sat down.

"Not the only thing that smells good," he said while he wagged his eyebrows at her. She smiled and blushed a bit.

She picked up her menu to look at it.

"What are you gonna get?," he asked.  
>"Anything that looks good since your paying," she chuckled.<br>"In that case I'm gonna need more money," he said reaching into his pants.  
>"You just called me fat you ass!" She hit him with the menu. He shielded the hit, which wasn't that hard.<br>"I said I like a girl who can eat," he grinned.

She just looked at him with a bit of an evil look. The waitress walked over. She was young. She smiled warmly at them as she spoke. Her name was Alexa.

"Are you guys ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?," she asked.

"I think we're ready," she said looking at Elliot who nodded his head. "I'm gonna get the ham and cheese omelet with hashbrowns on the side."

"That sounds good, but I think Pigs in a blanket and eggs will do for me."

"I will put that order in for you guys and it will be out shortly," she said as she took the menus.

"Thanks," Elliot said. Once gone, Elliot looked at Olivia again. "I don't think I could ever be a waiter of any sort. Even though I want to be a cop, a waiter has to be smiles and giggles all the time."

"Yeah tell me about it. I could never do that. So, I see you have tattoos," Olivia stated pointing to his arms.  
>"I have this one," he said pointing to his forearm. "I served in the Marines for 2 years, per my dad's orders," Elliot said annoyed. "I don't regret it, I just wish it would have been my choice. And this one," he said lifting his shirt sleeve, "is Jesus on the cross. It reminds me every day to stay strong and also of my religion. I am Catholic," he confessed, wondering if it bothered her.<p>

"I'm not one to go to church every chance I get but I do like to go here and there, just to remember who I am. So that's the explanation of the tattoos," he said. "I uh, tend to get an anger problem here and there, too. Just warning you now."

She looked at him. This was an amazing guy sitting in front of her, who had been through a lot of shit in his life. He was telling her this with no flash of anything but acceptance in his face.

"What about you Olivia?," he asked. "What's your story?"

How was she going to give him this load?

"Well...Let me start by saying this is the shortened version...To sum up: My mom's a drunk," she said, flashing a sense of shame in her face. "I got out of there when I could, which was when I turned 18, and I haven't seen her since, not that I really want to. I accepted what she was and who she was. She hasn't. She was raped by my father, whom I've never met. Therefore, she became a drunk and hit me because I was a reminder to her." She felt her eyes stinging. She blinked her tears away.

He reached across the table for her hand and gently squeezed it. "Olivia...that's awful what she did to you, but it's not your fault. Look at you. I would have never known from your personality that you had all of that bottled up. Your stronger than you know," he said, causing her to look up at him. He had accepted her for who she was fully, not just bits and pieces of her.

He wasn't after only her looks, he was after her, everything that made her shine as a person. She had a personality, she had a beautiful spirit, and he could tell that she had an good heart.

She was after all of him as well. She saw his looks first, but she was digging deeper than that. He was funny, smart, and nice. He was kind, and brought a new perspective to her life, within a day. She could hardly believe it.

They had an enjoyable meal. They teased each other and poked fun. They had some laughs and lighthearted conversation. They had a spark there, and it was quickly growing into a raging fire. She finally was thinking that maybe it was possible that this could go somewhere.

**#$%^&*&^%$#**

**I tried showing the flexion of both of their emotions in this chapter from one part to the next. I wanted Olivia going back and forth with her mind and her heart. I wasn't sure I could get a different way to explain what they've been through, because I did the same thing in "Rookie" but hopefully it's good. **  
><strong>as always, thanks for reading! reviews? :)<strong>


	3. Whispers

**thanks again for reviews and adding to alerts! this chap i wanted to continue their day together.. and a bit of drama. :) **

**!##$%^&*^%$**

After taking their car back to her apartment, Olivia and Elliot decided to take a walk, talking more. They both felt like they could talk forever. "What kind of music do you listen to?," Elliot asked her, with his arm wrapped around her.

"I listen to anything except rock and rap. Even though it plays in clubs, I can't stand to actually sit and listen to it," she told him. "It's not music to me. What about you?"

"Well, I don't listen to rap either, but how can you go wrong on rock and roll?," he asked.  
>"I don't know, I just don't like it. I can deal with it, but it doesn't appeal, just like the color pink doesn't appeal to you," she chuckled.<p>

"It appealed to me last night, when I saw you in that top, but other than that it doesn't," he said with a sly look spread across his face.  
>She rolled her eyes. "I still don't know why I agreed to dance with you," she admitted.<br>"Because I'm just that good," he grinned.

She smiled. "I still haven't asked you where you go to school at. Is it close?," she asked, hoping it was somewhat close.

He hesitated, and she saw it in his face. "Jersey," he said. "It's about a 2 hour drive from here."

She exhaled. "Oh, thank God, for a second I thought you were going to say Maine or something," she laughed. "Wait, then why are you in New York and coming to clubs here? Meeting girls and all. Isn't there enough of them on the Jersey Shore?," she asked, referring to the show. "Or does fake tanned Snooki's not appeal to you?," she started laughing again. She hated that show with a passion.

He laughed at that. "Exactly. I don't do the GTL thing, as you can see," he said, talking about his skin tone.

"But you go to the gym," she said, squeezing his broad shoulders. She loved his shoulders. She got chills thinking about how strong he was. "And you obviously do your laundry," she laughed.

"Tanning, just not for me," he said. "Oh and school for me isn't in for another week."

"Lucky. I have 3 days a week for at least another 3 weeks before our break."  
>"Yeah, but we can still spend time together at least."<p>

"True." She smiled. "What haven't we talked about yet?," she asked.

"I don't know but it's 1 30 already. Maybe we should get back to your apartment and see if any of your girlfriends are up," he told her.

"Yeah, maybe, and if they are, how in the hell are we going to explain this?"

"Tell them the truth. We spent one night together and are in a relationship now because we wanted to be in one."

"You know how crazy that sounds? We are doing things so backwards. Usually there's a relationship, then screwing each other," she laughed. "But I'm so glad last night was first," she said, smiling at the memory. She could have stayed in that moment forever.

"Me too," he said as he kissed her. "Oh, I see your wearing jeans today. So do you think your gonna attempt to kick my ass anytime soon?" He pondered the thought, knowing well she couldn't but would try.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see Stabler," she said seductively.

They got back to the apartment to see Alex up and moving, unlike the other two still dead asleep on the couch.

"Hey Liv," she said, not turning around to see Elliot with her.

"Hey," Olivia responded, stifling a laugh. Then Elliot spoke.  
>"Hi again," he said nonchalantly. Alex froze and almost dropped the cup of coffee in her hands. She turned around to see him standing there, straining just to say hi.<p>

"H-hi," she got out. "What's he..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"He's my boyfriend," Olivia said, hearing her words. It was the first time she had called him that.

"Oh...Didn't you just meet him last night?," she asked, confused.  
>"Yeah," she said.<br>"You screwed him then became his girlfriend? Well then..." Alex said in shock.

"Is there something wrong with that?," Olivia asked. "We have a connection, and wanted to see where it goes."

"That's...nice." Alex gulped, trying not to stare at Elliot. How the hell was she going to get over this one?

"Alex, are you okay?," Olivia asked, realizing Alex looked like she was going to be sick.

"Fine, just trying to get over a bit of a hangover," she laughed it off. Just then the other two started stirring in their sleep, and they woke up to see Elliot and Olivia standing there.

"Liv, why is the hot guy from the club in our apartment?," Casey mumbled. Elliot and Olivia laughed, not wanting to wake her up to quickly.  
>"Apparently everyone thinks I'm hot," Elliot whispered in her ear.<br>"Because you are dumbass," Olivia whispered back.  
>"Liv, cute nickname," he said to her. "How did I not think of that last night?," he chuckled in her ear, causing her to shutter. He was wrapped around her.<p>

"Maybe it's time we give you a nickname. Does El work for you?," she laughed.  
>"Very much so. You'll be using it a lot later," he said seductively.<p>

"Fine with me," she responded. The position along with him in her ear was was causing a response in every single nerve in her body. She felt him hardening against her ass, and they knew if they weren't alone soon, they would just fuck in the middle of her living room, not caring who was watching.

They didn't realize that Alex was watching them, and she felt like crying. Why did he go for Olivia? She was jealous. Olivia didn't even want a boyfriend, she was the one that said it was a girls night out.

Alex figured enough was enough and stormed to her room. Olivia was hardly paying attention. Casey and Melinda had awoken and went back to their rooms to continue their sleep.

"We can go back to the room or stay here," Olivia said as they started kissing.

"I don't care where we are. I could be with you anytime and anywhere, just so your aware." He felt her smile against his lips as they made their way to the couch.

**$%$&^%&$#$**

**this chap is shorter. sorry. but ive planted the seed for drama ;) i had to do something! lol. thanks for reading. review? :) its greatly appreciated!**


	4. Crushed

**i have to get this off my chest. even tho i appreciate reviews, there is a difference between being constructive and just plain mean. so to my (so far only) 2 haters, stu and some gibberish made up name, you can hate all you want. this is called creative writing for a reason. ya know, to be creative? i dont care if they read this or not, which i hope they do, but to anyone possibly reading the story that doesnt like it, then dont read it! wtf its that simple! sorry to sound like a bitch but its just the truth. ppl have a right to their opinions and can say they dont like a story, but saying that "This was horrible. You list it being written in English, but it might as well not have been" is mean and not constructive in any way. if you dont like whats in the story then dont read, or say why you dont like the story. okay im done ranting. **

**to everyone adding to alerts and such, i really do appreciate it :) lol. **  
><strong>to edge15684: Olivia doesn't know that Alex is mad at her or that Alex is jealous. Alex went to her room and Olivia didn't notice the attitude or anything else. its allll coming up ;) <strong>

**#$%^&*&^%$#**

Olivia and Elliot had to say bye when Olivia went to school, and Olivia felt like crying. She knew she would see him later, but it was just that moment of separation. All she could think about in her classes was him. Seeing him, being with him. She didn't care. One dance caused all of this. One day with him made her start falling in love with him. Olivia never believed in true love at first sight, but he was somehow more than that. She couldn't explain it. That's how she knew she was falling. She couldn't describe the feeling that she had.

"Olivia Benson," her professor called, and repeated until she popped her head up. "Are you okay?," he asked. Everyone in the class was looking at her, something she didn't like.  
>"Uh, yeah. I'm fine."<p>

"Okay then what's the answer to this equation?," he asked pointing to the dry erase board. She hadn't written anything down on her notebook for that day's notes. She scribbled down the equation, which was extensive.  
>"3x squared plus 2x plus 1 equals zero," she said matter of factly.<br>"Correct. Okay class that concludes today's class. See you tomorrow," he said, dismissing the class. "Miss Benson, could you stay for a moment please?," he asked calmly.

"What seems to be the problem?," she asked once at his desk.  
>"Is everything okay? Your usually one of my most promising students. Your always on time, you have all the answers before everyone, and you never take your eyes away from the board."<p>

"Yeah, there's just some new things going on in my life that have got me distracted. Is that all?," she asked, kind of mad he had kept her for that reason. She was getting straight A's in her classes.

"Yes for now."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." She gave a half hearted smile as she walked out of the class, ready to get home.

It was 6 pm. She had gone to school from 9 to 6, long day. He was waiting for her outside of the school so she didnt have to walk the 6 blocks to her apartment.

"Hey," he said as she leaned across the console to kiss him. "How was school?," he said when they finally broke the kiss.  
>"Boring, but what's new?," she said sarcastically. "My professor was worried about me today because I wasn't focused," she told him. "He pulled me aside after class to tell me that, he basically said I'm the only one that doesn't fall asleep in advanced Algebra. I hate math," she scoffed.<br>"One more semester and you're done. Oh, you mentioned you were thinking about something. What were you thinking about?," he grinned.

"Only the hot guy in my Biology class...," she said trying to do a dreamy face, then looking at him slyly.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know I was thinking about the hot strippers today," he said, playing the game she was. She chuckled.

"You know it was only you I was thinking about Stabler." She leaned in to kiss him again. "Do you wanna come back to my place again? The girls and I usually order pizza on Mondays. They don't get home until 8 or so, unless they didn't go to classes. Up to you," she said, realizing she was starting to ramble on about things that didn't matter.

He chuckled at her slight blushing. "If you want me to, then I can. If not, I can go back to Jersey and drive back tomorrow. Either way is fine with me."

"Well when you say it like that it makes so much more sense for you to come stay with me again," she smiled.

"Alright, I don't mind doing that," he said driving off.

"Ooh 6 30, plenty of time to do this," he said, kissing her madly.  
>They heard the door open, and they jumped off each other like they were in trouble, then laughing about what had just occurred. They saw Alex walking in.<br>"Alex...what are you doing here so early?," Olivia asked, looking at the time.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt you having sex with your new boyfriend," she said annoyed and rolling her eyes. She had her school bags and bags of groceries. She slammed the groceries down on the counter and walked quickly to her room. Olivia could tell she was pissed, but didn't know about what.

Olivia looked at Elliot and then went after Alex. It's not like it was a large gap from the living room to the 4 bedrooms. "Alex! What's going on? Are you okay?," Olivia asked, concerned something had happened.

"You mean you actually care now? Whatever," she said starting to shuffle through her drawers.  
>"What the hell is that supposed to mean! Is it because I have a boyfriend now?," she asked, squinting her eyes together looking at her best friend of 8 years.<p>

Alex just glared at her, and Olivia knew that's what it was. "What the hell Alex? I met this guy 2 days ago. Does that matter?," she thought it was because she met him so quickly is what Alex was getting at.

"No! Are you fucking blind or something?," she snapped at Olivia.

Alex and Olivia never fought and Olivia truly had no idea what the big deal was. "What crawled up your ass and died! I haven't done anything! I broke up with Dean a month ago, after I found out he was cheaing on me basically the whole 6 months we were together! You were there for me! You helped me get over him. And now I meet a great guy and what, your not happy for me!," Olivia said, offended and pissed at Alex for even acting like she was putting her out by having a guy there.

"What the fuck? Yes I helped you through it because that's what FRIENDS do. Friends don't go screwing a guy that someone else has a crush on!," Alex yelled. There it was, the bomb that was waiting to explode. Alex realized what she said and looked down. Olivia realized it, too. She felt awful, but knew it wasn't her fault. Alex felt the tears starting to creep up.

Olivia sat down next to her on the bed. "Alex, I'm sorry. I really am. I don't want this to come out wrong at all, but Elliot somehow got up the courage to ask me to dance with him. You'll find your guy someday," she said trying to comfort her friend. "And for all I know, this is just another shit relationship," she said.

"But you've had guys come after you. I've had one boyfriend, and it was in middle school, it lasted for 2 days, so is that even considered a boyfriend?," she asked quizzically. Alex was a beautiful girl, but had no self confidence whatsoever.

"Al, you're beautiful, you're smart, and you're a catch. Once a guy sees that, he won't let you go," Olivia said, realizing after she said it how cheesy it sounded. Alex laughed.  
>"Thanks. I'm sorry Liv." She hugged her friend. Alex wasn't letting go of this catch that easily, though.<p>

Alex and Olivia left her room to see Elliot sitting at the kitchen counter, with a drink in his hand. "Is the soap opera over already?," he asked sarcastically sipping a beer.

"El, it's girl problems, you wouldn't understand," was all Olivia told him. Elliot grabbed her and Alex a beer, and they thanked him. Olivia needed one.

The other two girls walked in. "Hello again," Casey said, trying not to eye fuck her roommate's boyfriend.  
>"Hi," Elliot said.<p>

"Hey," Melinda said to Elliot with a warm smile. "Liv, are we getting pizza?," Melinda asked.  
>"Yeah, if that's what everyone wants," she told them, looking at Alex.<p>

"It's fine," Alex said.

"Okay, I'll order," Casey said grabbing her cell phone.

Melinda was making her famous margaritas for the girls to get everyone loosened up a bit. Alex was knocking them back, too. Everyone noticed but didn't say anything. She was allowed, they weren't her mother.

She started slurring though, then stumbled over to Elliot and Olivia on the couch. She sat right next to Elliot and put her hand on her thigh and basically Olivia was watching in shock. She thought they were over this problem.

"Alex. Can I talk to you alone please? NOW!," Olivia yelled trying to pull her off of Elliot  
>"Nooo! I wanna sit here," Alex whined, looking at Elliot.<p>

Elliot was trying to help by pushing her off but she was not letting up.  
>Elliot looked at Alex and she did the unthinkable. Elliot was talking to her while Olivia was pulling on her, Alex lunged at him and kissed him as deeply as she could before Elliot used his strength to push her off. He lifted her up and off and Olivia was stunned. Alex started drunkly crying and whining.<p>

"But...Elliot you liked it cause I did.. You chose the wrong girl," she said in a drunken slur. Melinda and Casey just watched her in shock. That was an unwritten girl code: Never, under any circumstance, flirt with the boyfriend of a friend. Nonetheless try to kiss him.

Alex passed out on the couch after a minute of crying. The girls left her there as they talked about what happened.  
>"Liv, are you okay?," Casey asked, truly concerned for her.<p>

"Liv, I tried to get her off-" Elliot started.  
>"It's not your fault El. She came at you. I obviously saw it," Olivia said. "And yes, Case, I'm fine." She gave a fake smile.<p>

Now it was a matter of deciding what happened with Alex.

Alex had never acted like that, and Olivia thought she never would, thought she knew better. Apparently not.

**%$&%$^$#$#%**

**uh oh! this seemed like a good place to leave it. thanks for reading. review? :) **


	5. All she wanted

**lovin how into this story everyone is! :) thanks for reviewing and still adding to your story alerts! **

**edge15684- maybe she will. you'll have to wait and see ;) **

**will alex back off? hmmm...**

**i am letting this story flow, same as other stories ive done, so if something is to weird or to cheesy please dont hesitate to tell me! **

**$%#%^##$**

Tensions were high in the apartment the next morning. It wasn't that they were pissed at each other, they didn't know what to say. It was a fun night gone horribly awry. Everyone except Elliot had to get up for school.

Alex came out of her room to see everyone sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Not one word was spoken to her.

She was still feeling a bit of a hangover but she never got so drunk she couldn't remember. She remembered. She remembered every detail, and she felt awful.

"Liv, do you need a ride to school?," she asked as she did every normal morning, but today wasn't normal.

"Nope," Olivia answered quickly and got up to leave, Elliot following. Alex was trying to make it seem like it never happened.  
>Melinda and Casey stared at her. "What?," Alex said. "I'm trying to forget it happened. Can't she forgive and forget?," Alex asked innocently.<p>

"I don't think she will Alex. You screwed up, and somehow you have to fix it," Casey said as she and Melinda left, leaving Alex standing there alone. How was she going to get Olivia to forgive her? She still wasn't over this damn schoolgirl crush she had either.

Once again, Olivia was distracted at school. For a different reason today, though. How could she make sense of what happened? She didn't care how drunk Alex was, there is no excuse for that.

And it was like deja vu when her math teacher asked her to stay after class. She met Elliot outside like she had the day before.

"Liv...Can we talk about what happened last night?," Elliot asked. They hadn't talked the night before, they went to sleep, if staying up half the night almost crying is considered sleep.

Olivia snapped. "How can we talk about what happened? She came onto you, we tried to stop her, and she KISSED you! End of story! I want her gone," Olivia said quietly.  
>"No you don't. You guys have been best friends for years. She made a mistake. She was drunk. Go ahead and tell me you haven't done something stupid when you've been drunk and I'll drop it."<p>

"Why are you defending her? Would you rather be with her?," Olivia said with her eyes squinted at him in anger, like she was covering up the sadness and hurt she was really feeling.

"No I'm not saying that! Where the hell did that come from!," he yelled in anger that she would even mention that. He inhaled a few times to calm down. "Liv, right now, all I'm saying is that you need to talk to her. If she doesn't quit the behavior, then you need to do something. She was drunk, and maybe talking to her will help," Elliot said, trying to be the peacemaker for those two. He knew just in 3 days of knowing her that Olivia wasn't that kind of person to stay angry at a person.

Olivia stayed silent the rest of the way home. She had a decision to make before Alex got home. How do you talk calmly to the person, especially your best friend, who kissed your boyfriend?

Elliot sat on the couch with Olivia. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Liv. You need to know that I don't think about anyone but you, and we've only known each other for a few days. I didn't know it was possible," he admitted.  
>"I'm sorry, too," she said looking at him. "And, I am not believing this is happening within days either, but it is," she said.<p>

Alex walked in, terrified of what was going to happen. She saw them sitting on the couch, staring at each other.  
>"Liv," she said quietly. Olivia looked at her. "Can we talk for a minute?," she asked. Olivia looked at Elliot and walked with her back to her bedroom, trying to stay calm.<p>

"I am going to say how sorry I am, but it's not going to make a difference..." Alex started.

"I know you are Alex...But that doesn't change what you did. For right now I am going to forgive it but it's not forgotten. We've been best friends since elementary school. I remember when you were heavier, and all the boys would pick on you for being overweight. I kicked a few of their asses," Olivia laughed at the memory. "They never picked on you again, and we became best friends. I also remember that boyfriend you brought up, he was a pretty cool kid. He wasn't an ass, but he liked you for who you were, until his friends told him not to anymore, who were the ones who picked on you, so really if they did anything to you I would have had to kick their asses again. That's what friends do for each other though," Olivia said, trying to pound it into Alex's skull to let Elliot go. "I know what your going through. I didn't even have a boyfriend until my junior year in high school, and I found out he was gay," Olivia laughed, and Alex laughed at the memory. "I just need you to know that you're more than my best friend, your a sister to me, and I don't want to be less than that because of a guy, okay?"

Alex sat there, near tears. "Liv, you have no idea how sorry I am...For everything," Alex said.

"I do know, but that doesn't change what happened. It's the past, we can't change it. If it weren't for Elliot I wouldn't even be talking to you right now, but I'm glad I did," Olivia admitted. "Sisters?," Olivia said holding out her pinky like they used to do all those years ago. Alex smiled and hooked her pinky into hers.

"Sisters," she whispered.

Olivia left the room, somewhat confident that Alex was letting Elliot go.  
>"Well.." Elliot asked.<p>

"I think it's gonna be okay now. I hope it's all going to be okay now," Olivia said.

Casey and Melinda walked in with bags of groceries. This was their 'Pig out' dinner night, which they did every night, but this night made it official.

"Hey Liv," Melinda and Casey said. "Hi Elliot," they said, trying not to make it obvious they still had small crushes on him too, but they knew to never cross the line Alex had.

"Hey guys. What did you get?," Olivia said eagerly. "And I smoothed things over with Alex, just so your aware. I had to try to make an effort in forgiving her," Olivia said. "I think it's all going to be better now, well I hope it will."

Casey and Melinda were shocked. "I would have never been able to do that," Casey said. "We told her this morning, well I told her, that she had to find a way to make it up to you because that was a very big line that she crossed."

"Why did you do it Liv?," Melinda asked.

"Because. She still is my best friend. One mistake doesn't define who she is. Elliot knew she was drunk, and didn't take it seriously," Olivia said.  
>"Well, if you forgive her, then we can forget it," Casey said, realizing the ordeal was over.<p>

Alex was in her room, still crying, listening to every word being said. She wished Elliot had taken it seriously, but knew he wouldn't. She cleaned up how she looked and went outside to greet Casey and Melinda.

"I won't be making margaritas tonight," Melinda and everyone else laughed, and Alex gave a half assed laugh, not thinking it was funny yet. She would hang onto that kiss as long as she possibly could.

The rest of that night was normal, with no drama. However, the moments of calm would be short lived.

**!#%#^&$^&$%**

**the inspiration for the story olivia gave came from my life, somewhat lol. and it explains her insecurities with herself. now she looks like she does in the show; thin and blonde. **

**thanks for reading! reviews make me very happy ;)**


	6. Crazy

**thanks for reviews and adding to alerts! egde15684- i almost went in a completely different direction for that chap lol but it just makes it all the more shocking if something else happens ;) **

**rhonda- of course theres going to be more drama! lol. **

**#$%^&*&^%$**

The night went off without any drama, which made everyone be in such a better mood. Olivia and Elliot were going to spend the next day together because she didn't have school. The girls didn't mind, well except for Alex that is. She heard them in the bedroom, despite trying to be quiet, and she about died. She wished so much that it was her in the bed, with him, feeling him. She had a plan, and it was perfect.

The next morning, Olivia and Elliot got ready and were ready to leave. Casey and Melinda asked her if she wanted to go hang out with them for the day, and Alex declined the invitation.

"I think I'm starting to get sick," Alex said. "I'm gonna stay in today."

"Okay," Casey said. "Do you want us to bring you something?," she asked as a concerned friend would.

"No thanks, I'll see you guys later," she said, sitting on the couch, covering herself with a blanket. They left a few minutes later. Alex instantly flew to her room to get dressed. She had a plan, and she needed to be undetected for it to work. She knew where everyone was going to be. She spent the day preparing for it. She texted Casey.

_Alex: hey. When do you think you guys will be home?_

_Casey: Uhm, I think a few minutes. Why?_

_Alex: Just planning something :)_

_Casey: Okay. Feeling better?_

Alex: Much. see you in a bit!

Then she texted Olivia the same thing. It was perfect timing since everyone was going to be home at the same time.

_Alex: Hey Liv, just wondering when you guys will be home._

_Olivia: Few minutes, we're on our block now. Why?_

_Alex: I have a surprise ;)_

_Olivia: Okay?_

Alex had prepared drinks for everyone. They walked in nearly at the same time.

"Hey everyone, surprise," Alex said, flaunting the drinks she made.

"That is a surprise," Olivia said. "Are you sure we should all be drinking after the other night?," she asked cautiously.

"I'm just saying how sorry I am for everything. I made everyone drinks, and I don't know what Elliot's favorite is, but I promise I won't be getting drunk ever again with him around," she said. Everyone laughed.

"Good idea," Casey said. "Which one's mine?," she asked looming at the possible drinks.

"This one," she handed Casey her favorite, vodka and cranberry. Melinda and Olivia loved bloody mary's, so that's what she made them. Elliot got a beer that Alex had iced for him.

They all stood around talking, until they all seemed to get dizzy.  
>"Liv, are you okay?," Casey said, as she saw her holding her head.<br>"I...think so," she said as she sat down on the couch, Elliot instantly going to comfort her. Casey and Melinda started feeling it, too.

"What the fuck?," Casey said as she and Melinda sat down. It wasn't painful, just disorienting whatever it was.  
>They were all trying to work through exactly what happened. They were all feeling tired and like they hadn't slept in days.<p>

"Why don't you guys call it a night?," Alex said as she saw Elliot starting to feel it, too. She started leading them all to their rooms, except for Elliot, who sat on the couch. She had the most devilish smirk on her face as she realized her plan had worked. She now had Elliot all to herself.

"What...did you do?," Elliot asked through the drugged state he was in.  
>"Nothing. I gave you all drinks. You enjoyed it."<p>

He had drank his full beer within minutes, meaning he got a full dose. His vision was blurry. She sat next to him as he laid down on the couch. He couldn't say no, something wasn't letting him. It was like his brain forgot how to say it.

She slowly undressed and Elliot tried getting up but she wouldn't let him. He sat there, blurry vision and all, and stared as she came towards him. She lowered onto him and put his hands on her. He wasn't willing to do it. She unbuttoned his shirt and felt him, his strong muscles. He started moaning, turning her on even more.

All of a sudden Alex felt something. She was on the floor. Her head was killing her.  
>"Elliot!" Olivia yelled, wobbling over to him.<p>

"But...how?," Alex asked.

"Whatever drug you used didn't work on me. How could you...Alex?," Olivia asked, almost crying. She had already called the cops. "You might want to get dressed. The police are on their way," Olivia told her.

"I just...wanted to be you...for a moment..." The bump on her head grew instantly.

The police arrived, finding everyone where they were and Alex attempting to cover up.

They found the other two sleeping and had to get them to the hospital instantly to find out exactly what was in their systems. Alex went unconscious and couldn't tell them.

Since Olivia was the only one awake, they told her the results first.  
>"Tests indicate GHB in all of your systems except for Miss Cabot's. You had significantly lower numbers which is why you didn't go to sleep. The drug inhibits the body's reactions, so it's more suggestible, and it is a date rape drug," he told her.<p>

"I only had a couple sips of my drink. Are my friends going to be okay?," she asked, tears streaming her face.  
>"Yes, but they may be asleep for a while, especially Mr. Stabler over there. He got a very high dose. We are going to keep all of you until tomorrow night and see how everyone is doing."<p>

"Okay...Thanks...," she said as the doctor left. Olivia sat there in complete shock. If she had drank all of her drink...If she hadn't gotten up when she did. She shook it out of her head as the doctors finished getting her vital signs. What about Alex? She didn't think about it as she drifted off to sleep, knowing everyone was safe that needed to be.

**!#$#$^#$&#$**

**well then...alex officially goes off the deep end lol. i tried throwing something else in there that most ppl dont do, which is drugging someone... let alone all their roommates. ;) ive never written like that so it was a challenge, and knowing where to stop it of course. its better than trying to have alex trick elliot into thinking she was olivia or something that ive read before! **

**thanks for reading, hopefully, not to cheesy, reviews are always appreicated :) **


	7. Impatient

**thanks for reviews and adding to alerts! apparently i didnt do horrible in the last chap. i was worried. lol. anyways, it picks up when everyone wakes up and is talking about what happened and what not. **

**#$%^&*&^%$#**

Elliot awoke to see Olivia sitting at his bedside. "What the hell happened?," he asked sleepily.  
>"I guess the only answer is Alex drugged all of us, and tried to have sex with you. I got there before she did, hit her as hard as I could with the lamp, and gave her a nasty concussion. She used GHB. Do you remember anything?," Olivia asked, kind of hoping he didn't.<p>

"The last thing I remember is getting a beer," he said. "So we didn't...at all?," he asked, hoping it hadn't gotten close to that.  
>"No. She had your hands...on her though." Olivia shuddered at the thought.<p>

"Oh thank god! That crazy bitch. Where is she?," he asked. He looked over to see Casey and Melinda talking about it.

"She's in a separate room and cops are in there waiting for her to wake up. Once she's healed a bit their charging her," she said, kind of upset. "I don't understand...how could she go from a normal, great person one day, to a complete fucking psycho the next? She was never like this with anyone. We had sleepovers, talked about boys, life, my mom, all that shit about happily ever after. She was normal. I don't...I don't get it," Olivia started thinking her thoughts out loud.

"Liv..." he grabbed her hand while she felt tears forming. She wasn't crying about Alex changing, she was crying remembering who she was before all of this chaos. "You can't think like that. She is who she is. Usually if a person is crazy their good at hiding it, or something triggers their insanity. I guess I was that trigger," he said with a bit of sarcasm.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "Someone's confident," she said as they laughed. "For the record, if I ever see you with another girl like that I will hurt you," she said sternly.

"Don't worry, you won't. I'm not an animal remember?," he said chuckling.  
>"Last night she wanted you to be one," Olivia said, "...And it was gross," she added. She laughed at it.<p>

"I'm only an animal when I'm with you," he said slyly, so the other two couldn't hear. She smiled widely and blushed. She instantly felt the heat between her legs. If she could have, she would have jumped on him right there, but knew he was weak and her roommates were in the room, so she settled for a very deep and passionate kiss, only setting her nerves on fire even more.

She pulled away, but remaining close to his face. They talked.  
>"Liv, I never asked you when you graduated school. I graduate next semester."<br>"Me too," she said, not getting what he was saying. "What does that matter?"

"I was gonna ask...if you wanted to move in with me after this semester. I can transfer schools, out here, or you can come to Jersey. Either way I just don't wanna miss anything. Or we can buy a completely new place somewhere. I know it's fast but I wanna do this and wanna know if you would consider it," he said. She kissed him again, partially out of shock and from missing his kiss.

"Yes...Whatever...it is...yes," she said between kissing him and grabbing his face.  
>She broke the kiss to breathe. She truly could kiss him forever, if only her lung capacity would allow it.<p>

"Liv, we'll talk later about that. Right now, I need to tell you something else..."  
>She didn't know what else there was, but she didn't like the sound of it.<br>"Okay...What is it El?," she asked cautiously.

"I've known you for 4 days, and everyday I find out something more about you, partially because we got into this so quickly, but you make me feel something I've never felt before. I can't explain it besides love. I love you," he said almost whispering.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. It was true though. She felt the same way. He made her feel something deep within that she had never felt. "El, I love you," she said crying, kissing him again, then hugging him.

The doctor came in.  
>"I am coming to inform all of you that your vital signs look good and that we will be discharging you in a few hours. The drugs haven't had any long term effects on your systems."<p>

"Oh shit," Olivia exclaimed. "The police are at the apartment right now, looking for evidence. Where are we gonna go?," she said panicking.

"How long are they going to be there?," Elliot asked.  
>"They said at least a day, if not longer."<p>

"Well...," Elliot started, "...You all could stay at my place a couple of days if you wanted. It's not the best if you wanna go to school. It's up to you guys," he said.

"Elliot, thanks for the offer, but I am gonna stay in New York," Casey said, not wanting to commute from Jersey to come to school in New York.  
>"Thanks, but I'm gonna stay here, too," Melinda said.<p>

Olivia had a choice. "Well, I guess I can miss tomorrow's class," she said, kind of excited to go to his place. They would have a place to themselves.

Elliot smiled. "Your getting straight A's. I doubt missing a class or two is going to screw that up for you."

"Still. I have to work for those A's ya know?," she said, smiling.

"What else do you work for?," he said slyly. He had to stop doing that to her. Did he know what he was doing to her?

Olivia left and smuggled in some good food for all of them. Hospital food was horrible, and she was discharged already because she didn't get the dose the others had.

Time flew before they were discharged, partially because they had each other to talk to. They talked about what had happened and Olivia explained what she was told about what was going to happen to Alex.

They were allowed to go back to the apartment and grab necessities before leaving. Melinda and Casey arranged to stay at her parents house that night. They grabbed their school things and packed an overnight bag and then were all gone from the apartment. They hated seeing police scouring the place, touching their things.

"How long did it take to collect a few glasses and evidence?," Olivia asked. "I mean what the fuck they know that Alex didn't get GHB out of the medicine cabinet."

"Liv, calm down. They have to make sure everything is out of the apartment that's dangerous," Elliot explained. "They'll be out of there tomorrow, and plus, we get the place to ourselves tonight," he said as he placed a hand on her thigh.

The plus side of going to Jersey.

They listened to music on their way to Jersey, and Olivia was trying her best not to get distracted by her thoughts. She kept seeing Elliot, with her. She felt the wetness pooling between her legs. She closed her eyes and squirmed in her seat. He saw her face.

"You okay Liv?," he stifled his laugh.  
>"Yeah, why?," she asked quickly coming out of her daydream.<br>"Because you look like your going to explode," he said, making a pun.  
>"You have no idea," she told him.<p>

He moved his hand closer to her center, teasing her. She held in a moan, fighting it on purpose. She didn't want him to know what he was doing to her. He inched closer. If he moved another inch he was there.

He did. He felt the wetness practically coming through her pants. He rubbed her fast and hard. Her breathing became ragged.

He saw her gripping the door handle, and he continued while watching the road. She couldn't hold it in.  
>"Fuck El!," she widened her legs.<p>

He continued rubbing. Her body started bucking forward into his hand. The friction of her pants was causing an unbelievable sensation.

He stopped, placing both hands on the steering wheel. He just smiled at her as if nothing had happened.  
>"Bastard," she said, trying to get her breathing back to normal.<p>

"Hold the explosion," he chuckled.

She was pissed and now frustrated the rest of the way. She couldn't wait to get there now though.

**#$%^&*&^%$#**

**what happens next with their group of friends? what happens to alex?  
>next elliot and olivia arrive in jersey ;) im trying to find ways to make this story different than others. thanks for reading! reviews? :) <strong>


	8. Games

**thanks so much to all of the reviewers still and ppl adding to alerts! and to think, this story would not exist if it werent for everyone saying to continue it. :) you guys get to thank each other for that one ;) i am thanking everyone too because i love writing this one. back to the drama! **

**$#%#&^$&^&$%**

Elliot was playing hard to get. She knew it. He slowly walked into the kitchen and grabbed them something to drink. She grabbed it out of his hands, glaring at him.  
>"I love you, too, sweetie," he said sarcastically as he sat down.<p>

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the bag of chips he brought over. Then she had an idea. Why not play along with the not so funny game he was playing?

She leaned her head against him, putting a hand on his chest, and got comfortable. He was watching tv.

She looked up at him, and got the most sincere look she could and spoke to him.

"El, I do love you, and I'm sorry for snapping earlier." He looked at her, smirking slightly, not believing what he was hearing. She kept talking and as she did she quickly moved her hand to his member, causing a moan out of him.

"Liv...what are you doing?," he asked as she started rubbing him through his pants quickly. He was already hard, but this just made it more pronounced and obvious.  
>"Shit Liv!," he moaned as she slid down the sweatpants he was wearing. Before he could say anything more her mouth was on him. She licked his tip, feeling it twitch and Elliot submit. She wrapped her tongue around him and took him in, bobbing up and down, each movement causing a moan and bucking of his hips. She felt him about to explode and moved off, getting up completely and walking away.<p>

"What...the fuck?," he said out of frustration.  
>"That's for earlier...," she said, getting her breathing back to normal.<p>

He threw his pants off, knowing they were useless anyways. He was starting to get up as she scurried to the bedroom, having a hard time finding it, but once she was in there she chose a hiding place, like she was a kid again. She held her laughing as much as she could as she heard him make his way to the bedroom.

"Liv, come out come out wherever you are," he said peering slowly into the bedroom. She was gonna get it now, and they both knew it. He knew she couldn't have fit under the bed because of the wood surrounding the baseboard. That left the closet, the bathroom, and behind the door.  
>"Olivia, this isn't funny anymore. Once I find you, your screwed, literally," he said seductively, almost soliciting a moan from her, but with no luck.<p>

He walked over to the closet. "What are you in the closet?," he said slowly looking around the sliding door. She was, curled into the corner like a little girl. She covered herself in clothes that smelled like him, and she almost went nuts from that. He noticed the bit of squirming without the light.

He slowly reached over as to not alert her that he knew. He grabbed the clothes quickly to find her undereath, she started laughing instantly. She wasn't going to make it that easy. She stayed in the corner, an awkward angle for him to get to because he was bigger than she was. "Come on Liv, let's go," he said, not wanting to wait much longer.

She got up slowly out of her hiding place and stepped out, and he helped her like a gentleman, but after that all bets were off. He ravaged her lips like he never had before. She wrapped around him, but he pushed her off quickly onto the bed.

He climbed on top of her before she could run away again. He unbuttoned her pants and she lifted her body for him to take them off. He got her to sit up to take her shirt off, leaving her in her bra. He went to work, kissing every part of her that he had exposed. He kissed a spot on her neck that he found drove her insane.

She grabbed the back of his head as he left a hicky on that spot. "Jesus El..." she moaned as she felt his member pressing into her thigh. She needed him.

He kissed his way down her body until he reached her center. She widened her legs, and he stared at the wetness forming there. He was playing the game he had the first night they were together.  
>"EL!"<p>

He chuckled as he took his time pampering her skin with kisses. He went around her inner thighs.  
>"Fuck! If you don't do something..." she started, but not being able to come up with a threat just groaned in frustration.<p>

"Are you trying to threaten me?," he asked as his face was right above her center.  
>"No..." she said as she tried bucking her hips to his face. "Please I'll do anything EL!," she yelled.<p>

"I doubt that," he said, parting her folds.  
>"Jesus!," she groaned as she felt his breath on her center.<p>

He used one finger and slid it up and down as she moaned. She was thankful for some contact. He slid one finger into her as she gasped and instantly wrapped around it, not making him move any faster. He moved it slow and curled his finger, trying to find the spot that would drive her wild.

"FUUCKK!," she groaned as he hit it. He worked her up to within an inch of her exploding, then removed his hand.  
>"EL!," she yelled as he backed off to let her come down from it.<p>

"What? I said I like to take my time. The first time is no different than this time," he chuckled as he lowered again, her body tensing up anticipating his touch.

He swiped her clit once, causing her body to shudder.

He re entered a finger, adding a second one to the mix soon after. He pumped in and out of her quickly to cause her to get to her climax.  
>"FUUUCCKK EL! GOD!" She yelled as she started clenching around his fingers.<p>

He felt it and started swiping at her clit, then lowered his mouth onto it and sucked as hard as he could, causing a violent reaction in her body. Her head thrashed and she gripped whatever she could.

He soothed her down from her high, licking everything she gave him. He kissed his way back up her body to her mouth. He kissed her as he lined up with her entrance.

Her hands were on his back, and as he entered her they both groaned in pleasure.  
>"So tight Liv."<br>She dug her nails into his back as he inched his way in.

"Shit El!," she said as he started pumping into her.

They were both on the peaks of release. The fire in her was quickly building again, and she felt her inner muscles tightening. He sped up his movements, and within seconds felt her closing around him. He reached down between them to swipe her clit.

"ELLLIIOOOTT!," she screamed as her orgasm took over. She felt it in every muscle in her body. He pumped a few more times into her before his release.

He collapsed next to her as they both came down from their releases. He kissed her passionately.

"I love you Liv."

"I love you, too El."

Eventually they fell asleep.

**#$%^&^%$#**

They were awoken by her phone ringing. "Hello?," she said half asleep. "Okay. Good. Is that all? Thanks. Bye."

"What was that about?," he asked, still asleep himself.

"Officer Parker was calling to let me know that they just arrested Alex. They charged her with 1 count of sexual assault, and 4 counts of endangering the welfare of others," Olivia told him.

"Isn't it considered assault though?," Elliot asked.

"Yes, but they might not have enough evidence to collar her for that."

"True. What time is it?," he mumbled.  
>"Uh 8 30. We've been asleep for about an hour, and I am very hungry," she said, getting out of bed. She found one of his shirts and put it on.<p>

"You work up an appetite?," he asked sarcastically. "What sounds good? We can go get something or find something here. Either way works."

"What do you wanna do? I mean this is your domain and all," she told him smiling as she walked towards the fridge.

"I think I've found something that looks very good," he said seductively, staring at her ass.  
>"That doesn't have much flavor," she said, fully knowing he was staring at her back end.<p>

"Oh but we can give it flavor," he said grabbing chocolate syrup out of the fridge.  
>"That's dessert El, let's eat first please," she smiled as he kissed her.<p>

"Don't tell me you've never eaten dessert before dinner before."

"I have, just not tonight. We can have as much dessert as you want afterwards," she said seductively.

"Pepperoni pizza? Yupp sounds good, putting it in the oven now," he said as he made his way over to her. "20 minutes until I get to eat dessert," he said with a shit eating grin across his face.

**#$%^&*&^%$#**

**this is not even close to being over! haha. what happens to alex? what about once they get the apartment back? and elliot and olivia graduate from college! this is going to be my last chapter for a couple days with new years eve and all. **

**thanks for reading! please review, and see you in 2012 everyone ;)**


	9. Let it out

**Hope everyone had a good new years!  
><strong>**thank you again to everyone for STILL adding to alerts! and thanks to the reviewers! :)**

**I am going to skip Olivia's and Elliot's day off together (because you can assume what happened lol) and sum up to get back to her apartment.**

**#$%^&*&^%$#**

Olivia and Elliot had a relaxing day together. They took their time heading back to New York because that's where the problems were. Alex was in New York, and Olivia knew things were coming to a head more than they already had. Right now it was all a horrible nightmare for her. Once they were back in New York, it meant it was going to become reality.

Olivia was thinking about it on the drive back, and Elliot saw her fighting in her mind.

They got back to the apartment at 6 pm, to find Melinda and Casey already there.

"Hey guys. How long have you been here?," Olivia asked, seeing them on the couch.

"All day pretty much. Did the police call you?," Casey asked.

"Yeah, they told me," Olivia said, looking at the ground, reflecting on the past and what she could have done differently to prevent everything from happening.

"We're sorry Liv. We know how close you two were," Melinda said, Casey hitting her instantly widening her eyes with the look of 'Why the fuck would you say that? That's the single worst thing to say right now.'

"It's okay. Are you guys okay? I feel like it's my fault...everything is," Olivia admitted.

"It's not your fault Liv. We're fine, still a bit tired, but it's okay. We're gonna be fine, and I don't think any of us are going to let each other go," Casey said. Then inhaled deeply as she asked her next question. "I hate to ask you, but I missed what day they said arraignments were. I was still doped up. Do you know?," Casey asked hesitantly.

"I think they said the 24th, so 2 weeks from today," Olivia told them. "I don't know if we need to be there, though. Their only giving her bail, if she gets one. She might be remanded. Anyways, they don't need statements or anything again," Olivia fakely smiled it off.

They all looked away from her for a second, not knowing what to say or do about the situation.

"Guys, you can talk about it. I'm fine," Olivia said, breaking the awkward silence. They didn't believe her but knew they needed to break the silence with something.

"Sorry, it's just hard to say anything," Melinda said abruptly.

Everyone looked at her. Leave it to Melinda to break the silence with a more awkward comment.

"What does everyone want to eat?," Casey said, jumping off the couch.

"Actually, guys, I'm not that hungry. I think I'm just gonna go to bed." Olivia walked to her bedroom. Elliot chased her but before he could get to her she was in the bathroom, with the door locked. He heard her soft sobs, and knew it was something she had been holding in.

He could tell just from one week of knowing her she didn't like to show her emotions. She was guarded, and he was willing to do what it took to break down those walls. He wanted her to know that no matter how she was feeling she could share it with him.

He walked back out to the girls.  
>"Don't worry, she does that occasionally," Casey told him. "I've known the girl since we were freshman in high school, and I've only seen her cry twice."<p>

"She's teared up once or twice in front of me, but not like that," Elliot said, pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

He needed to go try to comfort her. He felt like shit leaving her alone, but the door was locked. He went to the bathroom door and sat outside of it.  
>"Liv...," he started, knocking.<p>

"Elliot, just go away! Can't a girl just sit in peace?," she said sarcastically.  
>"Yes, but I would prefer if you talked to me. If you could tell me, and I can help you get through it. I don't wanna see you like this. If you could let me help you, you might feel better..."<p>

"Something I once heard, you can bandage the damage, you never really can fix a heart," she said, referring to a song she once heard.

"Never heard it, but I would like to try to fix yours if you would let me," he said. "Please let me in..."

He heard her shuffle away from the door, but not touching the doorknob.

He tried working his finger into the twistable door lock. He managed to get the lock undone, and he slowly pushed open the bathroom door.

She stood there, staring at him, her eyes bloodshot from crying. He ran over to her as she collapsed into him and cried. He soothed her as she cried into his shoulder. She was crying over everything in the past two days, and all the emotions she held in for so long over anything she could think of. She never really cried over Dean, that came up, and she felt feelings she never knew were there, because he was holding her.

"Liv, I'm not going anywhere," he told her.

"I know, and that's kind of what's scaring me," she chuckled. "Don't go breakin my heart," she said, in reference to the song.

He did his best impression of the song to finish the lyric. "I couldn't if I tried." They chuckled as she finished the last of her cries. She exhaled deeply, feeling much better.

He held her there, and looked into her eyes, telling her everything she needed to know without words. They kissed, piercing emotions and words into each other.

They went into the kitchen to find Melinda and Casey, getting things out for dinner.  
>"Tacos?," Elliot said questionably, not sure exactly if that's what it was.<p>

"Yupp, if that's okay with you Mr. Pickypants," Casey laughed at him, taking a handful of the freshly cut cheese and eating it.  
>"I'm not picky. I'm anything but picky actually. I wasn't sure with all this shit sitting out if that's what it was," he laughed.<br>"We're making loaded nachos, too," Melinda said with an excited tone.

"And possibly a movie night?," Casey asked, knowing they needed to relax with everything that had happened in the past few days occurring.

"Sure, what movies?," Olivia asked, taking some cheese as well.

"We could always go with the 'Halloween' theme. Classics . And it is only a few weeks away, making it better," Casey chuckled.  
>"The what movies?," Elliot asked.<p>

The girls stopped their movements and stared at him in shock. "You've never seen the movies?," Olivia asked, in shock at her boyfriend.

"Nope," he said.

"'Halloween' it is!," Olivia exclaimed. "We're gonna take your 'Halloween' virginity," she laughed.

They settled down with their food and lights dimmed as their night began. The monster in the movie was the least of their worries.

**#$%^&^%$#$%^**

**the song olivia was referring to was 'fix a heart' by demi lovato :) i love her. she inspired the title of my story "greatest mistake" with her song 'mistake' lol. and of course 'dont go breakin my heart' fit into it perfectly. next chap will be longer, and E/O separates for a couple days as he goes back to school. alex's arraignment, more drama of course! haha. **

**thanks for reading, review! please tell me what you thought of this chapter! i need to know if i should change anything! :) **


	10. Hurt

**thanks again to my loyal reviewers ;) good to know the last chap wasnt complete shit like i thought it was lol. **  
><strong>this chap i am jumping right to the beginning of the next week so EO has to separate. it's sunday night, which is 3 days after everything happened with Alex. **

**#$%^&*&^%$#**

Everything seemed to start returning to normal as much as it could, but then came Sunday, the day Olivia and Elliot would be apart for more than a few hours. She seemed depressed that day, even though she knew she would see him in a couple of days.

They stuck together like glue, more so than they already had before Sunday had come. Olivia felt like she couldn't catch a break. It was one thing after another in one week.

"Liv, I know your upset...but you have to let go of me sometime," Elliot said, chuckling at Olivia using the deathgrip while hugging him. They had been contemplating when he should leave for an hour so far, and they had stood at her apartment door hugging and kissing.

Melinda and Casey came up behind her, finally knowing she had to let him go.  
>"Liv, he isn't leaving forever. Come on hon," Casey said as she and Melinda tryied to pry her fingers away from him. She wasn't letting go of him that easily.<p>

Casey sighed heavily, knowing of only one way to get her to let go. They both started tickling her relentlessly and she started squirming.  
>"GUYS! STOP!" Olivia yelled laughing.<p>

"Let go Liv and it's all over," Elliot told her, tickling her neck, making her scrunch it into her shoulders.

Finally she let go, quickly trying to regain her position, but the girls grabbed her arms holding them. Elliot went to her and kissed her one last time.  
>"It's only 2 days Liv, it'll be here before you know it. Then I have another day with you. What's the worst that can happen? I get caught in traffic and can't get here until Wednesday?," he laughed.<br>"Not funny," Olivia said.

"Lighten up Liv," he whispered. "I'll call you when I'm at my apartment," he said. "Focus on school instead of me," he said sarcastically. "Bye Liv." He pressed his body into hers while kissing her, and the girls let her go to allow her to wrap her arms around him one last time. "I promise Liv, I'm comin back." They looked into each other's eyes, and she felt the tears welt up. She let him go regretfully as he left.

"Why the fuck do I feel like shit?," she said as she went to the couch, feeling the tears stinging in her eyes.  
>"Because you just lost someone for two days that you like very strongly," Melinda stated bluntly, Olivia and Casey quickly looking at her.<br>"It was rhetorical, but thanks Mel," Olivia said.

Casey took over the conversation. "He's coming back Liv."

"I know, and I don't know why I feel like this. I mean, I know he's coming back, but it's just not the same already. I hate it," Olivia said, almost whispering. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed." Olivia got up from the couch and walked heavily to her room, feeling the weight of her heart with each step.

She laid there, wrapped in her blanket. She was trying to make it seem like he was laying with her, but it was useless. No matter how much she thought about it, she couldn't feel his warm embrace around her. She felt the tears beginning to fall.

_It's only been a week, and he's only gone for 2 days, what the hell am I going to do if he's ever gone longer than that?... _Olivia thought. She couldn't bear to be away from him. She felt like a lost puppy.

_I love him. _She admitted to herself, making the tears fall more, but her mouth slowly crept a smile thinking about him. She loved him. The more she said it in her mind the more she smiled.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply, feeling her tears dry up.

That was all he thought about on the way back to Jersey. He was alone. He missed her, and he knew he would, but not this badly.

_I'm only going to be away from her 2 days. That's all I can bear right now._

His thoughts were anywhere but the road, and he became well aware of that when he was stopped at a stop sign for more than 5 minutes, earning him many honks and yells from the disapproving drivers behind him. He finally drove and couldn't let his thoughts drift again. It was to dangerous while driving.

_I love her. _He said to himself. He grinned widely as he drove the rest of the way to his apartment.

"Liv," Casey whispered into the bedroom. Olivia had drifted off to sleep thinking about him, causing her to dream about him. She heard Casey trying to coax her awake.  
>"Liv...," Casey said again.<p>

She came out of her sleep, not very happy that Casey had interrupted a wonderful dream. "What?," Olivia mumbled into the pillows.  
>"We're going to the movies and wondered if you wanted to go."<p>

"No thanks. I'll stay here," she mumbled.  
>"Okay, we'll be back later," Casey said, climbing out of the bed. She didn't know what to say to comfort her friend, but she heard her in her sleep when she walked in moaning his name.<p>

She heard her phone ringing, and she jumped out of bed as fast as she could to get to it. She knew it was him calling.

"El?," she said into the phone with relief.

"Yeah it's me. What are you doing?"  
>"Nothing. I just got up. I fell asleep, but the nap sucked without you here," Olivia said in a depressed tone.<br>"I figured," he chuckled. "Did you dream?"

"Yes," she smiled thinking back to that dream.  
>"What did you dream about?," he asked seductively into the phone.<p>

She felt herself blushing. "Just that hot kid in biology I told you about last week," she chuckled.  
>"We both know that's a lie. Come on, fess up, you can't take your mind off of me, and I'm in your dreams," he laughed.<p>

"Yes, El, you were in my dreams. Happy?" She wished he could see her face right now. She was giving one of her 'Benson looks.'  
>"Always. What kind of dream? Was it ya know, a sexy dream?," he prodded.<br>"My dream is none of your business," she said.

"Fine. Do you have any plans tonight?," he changed the subject.  
>"No. I was going to bury my face in that tub of ice cream that's been calling my name."<p>

"Meat on the bones. More cushion for the pushin," he joked, earning a scoff and laugh from her.  
>"You're sick you know that?," she told him, heading to the fridge to find something to eat. She had just realized she hadn't eaten all day.<p>

"Yeah, but it's the truth."  
>Olivia's phone beeped, meaning she had another call. "Hey, El, hang on a sec. I have another call." She checked her caller ID. It was Unavailable. She let it go. She wasn't giving up talking to Elliot for a telemarketer.<br>"Never mind. It's unavailable, meaning no number."

"Oh. Fun," he said sarcastically.  
>"Yeah, tell me about it." Her phone beeped again. It was the same person.<br>"I know this for sure. Telemarketers don't call twice in a row. Why are they?," she asked Elliot.  
>"Maybe you should answer. You can always call me back and tell me how you told them to shove it," he said.<p>

"Fine. I'll call you back in a minute. Bye El."  
>"Bye Liv."<p>

She clicked over to the other line. "Hello?," she said annoyed, hoping the robot would kick in and talk so she could hang up quickly.

"Hi Liv."

Olivia heard the voice and froze. "Alex..." She was pissed at Alex but she was her best friend before. She couldn't let her go. But then Olivia felt the anger from the night everything happened, still fresh on her mind. "You've got a set on you for callin me. I'm hanging up now." Olivia went to click the phone but heard Alex pleading, and put it back to her ear.

"I'm not going to make excuses for what happened. I am calling to tell you...that I'm sick."

"With what? Horny for best friend's boyfriend?," Olivia snapped.  
>"No Liv. I mean really sick. The doctor's found it when I had my physical a couple weeks ago when I had my bloodwork done. I was going to tell you but... well you know what happened."<p>

"What do you mean your sick?," Olivia asked, feeling the tiniest bit of concern for her ex best friend.  
>"Liv...my kidneys are failing. The doctors said I've got anywhere from 1 to 2 years unless I get a transplant. With dialysis, I've only got 50 percent function left."<p>

Olivia paused. "And...why are you telling me this?" Olivia knew Alex was at the bottom of the transplant list because she had committed multiple crimes.

"Because. You needed to know. I would rather you find out from me than the morgue."

Olivia felt tears forming. How was she crying? Alex tried to tear apart her and Elliot.  
>"O-Okay. I'll see you at arraignment in a couple of weeks." Olivia didn't want the conversation going to far. "Bye Alex." She hung up the phone, unsure of what to do next. She was going to call Elliot back, but what was she going to say? Before she could answer herself, her phone rang. It was Elliot.<br>"Hey El." She tried sounding normal but he heard her voice shaking.

"Hey. What took so long? I didn't know you could listen to a telemarketer that long before telling them to kiss your ass," he laughed, not getting one from her. "Liv what's wrong?"

She held it together while starting to speak. "Uhm, it wasn't a telemarketer. It was Alex."

"And why was she calling you?" He wasn't so thrilled about this already.

"She had to tell me something..."

"What? That she's pleading insanity or something?" The more Olivia said about Alex the more pissed off he was getting.

"No, El. She's sick. Really sick." She felt the lump in her throat forming.

"Okay. What do you mean?," he asked, feeling bad that Olivia was hurting and he wasn't there.  
>"Her kidneys are failing, rapidly. She's got 50 percent function left, and she's only got a year or two to live, if that. That's only if dialysis works or if she gets a transplant. But even with dialysis..."<p>

She felt the tears starting to flow. She couldn't just forget everything that she and Alex shared over the years. She needed Elliot right now more than ever, and he had the worst timing ever to leave. She had never had separation anxiety like this from anyone.  
>"I wish you were here El."<p>

"I wish I was, too Liv," he said quietly.

He sat on the phone with her, listening to her cries, not knowing what to say to help. He had resentment towards Alex for what she did but was hurt because Olivia was hurting.

She was torn, between who Alex used to be and who Alex had become. It was going to be a very long time before Olivia got over anything, if she ever got over it.

**#$%^&^%$#$%^&%$**

**Consider this my take on the whole kidney thing. lol. I wanted to add another twist on things, to make it more intense. I wanted Alex to have an illness, and believe me I went through a million scripts. I typed them out then erased them, but then I thought this was perfect! haha. next i am getting to when they get back together. **

**thanks for reading! review? :) **


	11. Time

**thanks to anyone who added me to their story alerts! :) like i said, jumping to 2 days ahead when they get back together.**

**#$%$#&$**

Olivia had barely slept without Elliot there. She got more anxious as Tuesday night apprached. He was going to be there until that Thursday night, and she was excited. She tried focusing on her studies a bit more because she had been slacking. Straight A's weren't just handed out. She worked hard for it, and she needed the high GPA to get into the police academy.

It was 5 pm, and she was done with school and headed back to her apartment. She basically ran home because she wanted to get ready for him. She had an outfit picked out. She was going to do her hair and makeup. She was nervous and excited all at once.

Elliot had told her he would be there around 8.

_2 hours to get ready. Plenty of time. _she thought as she walked into her apartment.

Casey and Melinda told Olivia that they would give the apartment to them that night, and Olivia hadn't been more thankful to them yet.

She got ready and set up a romantic set in the bedroom. She had bought a special bottle of wine for them. It was like she hadn't seen him in years the way she was acting.

Olivia was not one to get dressed up for anything, but she thought tonight was a special enough occasion that she should. She had on a simple black dress that cut off at her mid thigh and put on her black heels to match. She put on her eyeliner, mascara, and a hint of brown eyeshadow to make her brown eyes pop. She finished it off by putting on lip gloss.

She set up everything perfectly, and now it was a waiting game. Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours. 8 o'clock rolled around and passed slowly, then 8:15, 8:30. She was starting to get worried and paced back and forth in the living room.

8: 45 hit, and now she was terrified. What if he had changed his mind? Did he want this?  
>She tried calling his cell phone, no answer. She felt the knots in her stomach getting tighter, and she felt her hands shaking.<p>

She was so busy in her own thoughts she didn't notice the door had quietly cracked open. He walked in slowly behind her as she turned her back. He grabbed her.

"SURPRISE!," he said as she jumped and turned around.  
>"JESUS CHRIST ELLIOT!," she yelled as her breath caught in her throat. She held her chest as she inhaled and exhaled trying to get her breathing regulated again.<p>

He held out a bouquet of flowers for her. She could barely get the words out. Her breathing was still irregular and the flowers he had got her were beautiful.

"Elliot...They're beautiful. You didn't have to get me these."  
>"Yes I did, for the most beautiful girl I have ever known. You look beautiful tonight, by the way. Your always breathtaking, though." He kissed her as their bodies came together. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and felt her nerves float away.<p>

It took everything she had to stop him.  
>"El...not yet," she said softly as she remained close to his lips. She smiled softly at him as she walked towards the counter. She had iced the wine. "I hope you like this kind. We haven't exactly talked about which kinds we do and don't like." She showed him the bottle of the expensive wine.<p>

"Grape, I think I can handle it," he laughed.  
>"Good," she raised her eyebrow as she set the glasses down in front of him on the coffee table.<br>"Liv, you didn't have to do this."  
>"Like you didn't have to get me the flowers, you mean?," she smiled as she poured it into the glasses. She joined him on the couch.<p>

"Exactly. Cheers, to..." He had to think of something quick. "To 10 days of knowing the most amazing girl." They clinked glasses as she blushed. He tasted the wine. "That's really good."

"It's always been my favorite," Olivia said. "You know I really missed you these last 2 days," she said, changing the tone.

"I know. I missed you, too. That brings me to what I want to say to you though. I've been thinking about you so much these past two days. Talking on the phone almost isn't enough. It was torture not being able to kiss or hug you, among other things," he wagged his eyebrows. "And it is...mind boggling that I only met you 10 days ago and I am ready to say this. Olivia, I'm in love with you." He reached for a hand and she placed her hand into his as she felt the tears starting to build up. She was smiling widely, though.

"Elliot, you know what I went through these past two days, because you went through it. That's all I thought about was you, which my professors were not happy about," she chuckled as he stared at her mesmerized by her words, "But I only thought about you because... I'm in love with you, too."

He was as happy as he could be at that moment. "Olivia, I love you."  
>"I love you, too." She smiled as she felt a tear slide down her cheek. He reached up and wiped it away from her face.<p>

They said it, the words that Olivia reserved for no one. The words that she never heard from her mother, and only from a select 1 or 2 boyfriends. She never meant it when she said it before, but now she meant it with all of her heart.

He meant it. He had said it, but never truly meant it like he had at that moment. He knew from that moment on that he would mean it when he said it to her.

They didn't even bother finishing their glasses of wine. He was very eager now. He kissed her as he grabbed her glass of wine and put it on the coffee table. She kicked her heels off as she slid to lay down on the couch. He climbed on top of her gently.

He quickly slid two fingers under her dress, touching her core. She moaned as he slid them up and down.  
>"Lace?," he said as he felt as she lifted her body for him to pull them off. He felt the wetness that had pooled already. "And your making it easy by wearing a dress."<p>

She unbuttoned his shirt to touch his chest. "Yes lace. There's something else underneath this dress, too," she laughed as she felt his fingers slide into her. "Jesus El. Two...days." She could barely form words into sentences. He always did that to her.  
>"I know it's been two days. I've waited to touch you." He kissed and sucked at the points on her neck that he found drove her mad.<p>

"Oh my god El." She was so close already. Tonight she was determined not to give him what he wanted right away.

She reached for his pants and unbuttoned them quickly. She worked her hand into his underwear and grabbed his length.

"Fuck Liv," he groaned as she started moving her hand. "Holy shit."  
>He moved his hand faster within her. He added a third finger. She gasped.<p>

She felt her body involuntarily convulsing around his hand. She thought of anything to get her mind off of it.

"Quit...fighting," he groaned as her hand moved faster. She slowed her movements, realizing it might hurt him doing it dry.

"No...want...you...inside..." she panted as she arched her back.

"No," he chuckled as he pumped faster then pressed his thumb onto her clit.  
>"FUCK! FUCK EL!," she shrieked, frustrated she couldn't fight that. His fingers moved and he rubbed back and forth on her engorged clit as he saw her face and he smiled. Her eyes had screwed shut tightly as her chest heaved up and down.<p>

Her free hand found his shoulder and her nails dug in. She felt her intense orgasm tear through her body as her body jerked and every muscle stiffened.

Elliot knew they should move this to the bedroom. He picked her up and kissed her all the way there. He saw the room. She had it decorated with candles and rose petals.

"Romantic Benson?," he smirked against her lips.  
>"Do you like it?," she asked, hoping he didn't mind.<p>

He unzipped her dress. "I love it," he said as he slid her dress down her slim body, revealing her in the black strapless lace bra, and the underwear she was still wearing.  
>"You weren't kidding when you said there was something underneath," he said as he saw her stand there staring at him with her hands on her hips. He groaned.<p>

"So does that mean you love this surprise, too?," she smirked at him.  
>"I fucking love it." He picked her up as she wrapped around his waist. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. He kicked his pants and underwear off at the same time, adding to the very scattered pile of clothes.<p>

He found the clasp to her bra to expose her beautiful breasts. He started sucking and tweaking with them instantly.  
>"God El," she moaned as her hands found the back of his head, yearning for more contact.<p>

He aligned with her entrance and slowly entered her.  
>"So tight," he groaned and she moaned, feeling her walls mold around him.<p>

"I love you Liv." He looked her in the eyes.  
>"I love you El." Her back arched as he entered her fully.<p>

After a few thrusts, she felt her climax approaching. He sped up.  
>"FUCK! GOD EL!" Her nails dug into his back as she clenched around him. He reached in between them and found her clit, making her explode for the second time that evening.<p>

He felt his climax approach right after he felt and heard hers. He gave two more strong thrusts into her and released deep inside of her.  
>"Shit Liv!"<p>

After calming both of them down from their highs, he collapsed next to her.

"I love you Liv, so much." He looked into her beautiful brown eyes as she looked into his.  
>"I love you El."<p>

She finally slept soundly, with nothing but beautiful dreams of him.

**#$%^&*^%$#**

**soo their together, lol and next i am skipping right to alex's arraignment, so what happens when the arraignment comes? its going to be a week time jump. hope you all still like this story!**  
><strong>thanks for reading, and as always i appreciate any reviews! :)<strong>


	12. Finding the words to say

**sorry about any grammar mistakes in the last chap. i was up late and typing faster than i could think lol. i try to stay pretty clean when it comes to sentence structure and grammar but sometimes it doesn't work. this chapter is taking a different direction than i wanted. this is the arraignment. **

**$$#(#$&#$%^%$**

They decided to go to the arraignment after all.

Walking in, they had no idea what was about to happen, but they saw Alex sitting at the defense table in the lawyer's spot.

Elliot and Olivia both looked at each other, thinking the same thing. She was defending herself.

The bailiff spoke. "Please rise for Judge Mathis. Court is in session." Everyone stood as Judge Mathis entered and sat down, and then the room followed suit.

"What do the people request?"

"Remand, your honor."

"That is out of line. I am not a flight risk in any way and I have significant ties to the community. This is also my first charge of any sort," Alex stated.  
>"Your honor the defendant here is being charged with sexual assault in the first degree, being in possession of a controlled substance, and 4 counts of endangering the welfare of others.<p>

"There is not sufficient evidence to support the claims," Alex said.

"Remand is a bit excessive, Ms. Graylik," Mathis stated.

"Then the people request 200 thousand cash only," Kim said, trying to get him to grant it.  
>"I think it's still a bit excessive. Bail is set at 100 thousand, cash only. We're adjourned," he said, and just as he was about to strike his gaval Kim interrupted him.<br>"Your honor, I also request that there be a no contact order put in place for the victims."

"Well, even though the request is out of line, I would have to agree. The defendant is to have no contact with any of the victims in any way. We're adjourned." Jugdge Mathis struck his gaval to officiate the ruling.

After court Olivia was on edge. It was a fairly small bail, but Olivia knew it was because of it being her first offense and lack of evidence.

She had to find a way to get over everything. She had to stop blaming herself, she knew that. In her case it was so much easier said than done. She had to do something to get over it.

"El...," she said quietly as they sat on the couch.  
>"Yeah Liv?" It was the first word she had spoken in an hour.<p>

"I think we need to go see her. I need to talk to her. It might be the only way to get any type of closure-"

He cut her off. "Liv, I don't think that's a good idea." Elliot was very protective of Olivia, and this whole situation was hell for everyone involved.

"Yes it is. I can't find any way to shake any thoughts of her these last few days. I need this to be over." She looked at him determined to get him to say yes.

"Liv, what if seeing her creates all those feelings from her towards you and me? What if you feel even more guilty when you see her because you're one of the people who put her there?" He looked at her sincerely.

"I don't care. I need to see her. I need to get a few things off my chest. I am still so angry at her, and the more we stay angry at her the more she controls us. I love you, and I appreciate your concern. If you don't wanna go you don't have to. This is something I need to do though." She grabbed his hand.

"Whatever you do I will support that. First we need to call Graylik and clear it. Get the no contact order lifted."

Olivia had forgotten about the no contact order. And that Alex had possibly already paid bail.

"Right." Olivia found her phone and called Kim.

"Hey Kim. It's Olivia. No, nothing's happened. Listen, I was wondering if there was any way to get that no contact order lifted...Yes- I- Well I- Yes I understand what it will do. I wanted to go talk to Alex...in prison if that was possible. And how long will that take? Really? Okay. I'll wait for you to get here. Bye." Olivia hung up and exhaled out of frustration. "She said that if we go she has to go. She can call the judge and get the order vacated for right now but it will be a couple hours."

"And until then, we can relax, and watch some tv."  
>Elliot wrapped around her as she leaned into him. Olivia all of a sudden felt the lack of sleep hit her as she drifted off to sleep. Elliot followed suit and fell asleep.<p>

Nearly two hours later they were startled when they heard the knock on the door.  
>"It's Kim," Olivia mumbled as she got up to answer it, not realizing she had fallen asleep.<p>

"You two are damn lucky that I have friends in high places. That judge nearly tore me a new one because of the no contact order I nearly begged for in court just for it to be taken away a few hours later," Kim said as she walked into the apartment.

"So the judge went for it?," Olivia asked, starting coffee for her and Elliot.  
>"Yes. Now we can go there and do what we need to, which is what exactly?," Kim asked them, not exactly sure of why she had gotten the order lifted.<p>

"Olivia needs to get a few things off her chest," Elliot said getting off the couch to get the cup of coffee Olivia had poured for him.

"Oh...how nice. You two getting all cuddly with the person that nearly ruined your lives," she said a bit annoyed.

"Hey! Nobody said you had to do this!," Elliot snapped. "We aren't getting cuddly, her and Olivia used to be friends, and she went nuts! Olivia has every right to go to try to straighten this out!"

Kim backed off, not expecting that reaction out of him. "I'm...sorry if it offended you. That woman just seemed a bit cooky to me," she said, trying to laugh it off.

"Well she wasn't that way a month ago, or 10 years ago for that matter," Olivia said, still grumpy from lack of sleep and because of the prosecutor's comments.

They all stayed silent until Elliot spoke up a few minutes later. "Are we all ready to go because it's getting a bit late."

"Yeah, let's go," Olivia said headed towards the door.

Kim and Elliot followed her out as she powerwalked her way to the elevator.

They established that they would drive together. Kim would ride with Elliot and Olivia.

The ride was very silent, and it was an hour drive to Ryker's. Olivia looked aimlessly out the window as Kim watched the road.

Once there Kim was able to get them in easily using her ID. Everything went into slow motion for Olivia as they walked to the caged in cement room. Her heart rate increased along with all the pent up emotions she had been trying to bottle up.

Alex was already in there, and all she had been told was that she had visitors. She had no idea who was going to visit her, and Elliot and Olivia were the last people on her list that she would have guessed.

"L-Liv?," she said, wondering if her eyes had deceived her. "What are you doing here?" Olivia sat in the chair across from her.

"Alex, you don't get to talk," Olivia said bluntly.

Kim told Olivia at that moment exactly what she could and couldn't ask. "Since she's defending herself you can't ask her incriminating questions."

Olivia wasn't going to run away from this. She wasn't going to run away from her emotions that had taken over her body and mind. She was done running.

"I'm not asking questions. I'm going to tell her what I've gone through in these past few weeks. You're one of the only people I felt like I could trust and one person that I could go to with anything. You knew every secret I ever had. I don't know what snapped inside of you but do you have any idea the hell you put everyone through? Your own mother won't show up to your trial." Olivia paused, trying to gather everything she wanted to say. She didn't feel any tears forming for Alex like she had before. She felt her pulse racing and her brain forming words faster than she could say them.

"You've put me through hell. Regardless if you meant to or not, which I hope it wasn't intentional, but if it was that's a whole other beast. You have hurt me and you pissed me off more than my own mother. At least with my mother I knew what was coming. I never thought you would do this to me. That's all I've thought about in 3 weeks is you, and not in a good way. I've been pissed off, then I felt guilty thinking maybe I did this to you. I do still feel that way. You hurt me because you tried taking one person that I've ever loved away from me." She saw Alex, starting to tear up.

"I know- well I knew you. You weren't this person before. The Alex I knew would never do something like this. Alex, I came here to tell you that I'm done feeling guilty for your actions, and I am certainly done feeling sorry for you. The damage is done, and for right now I am not forgiving you by any means. You will no longer control what's left of me." Olivia sat back in her chair, already feeling more relieved.

Alex looked at her. "Olivia, I want you to know that it wasn't intentional to hurt you. None of it."

The answers she gave were vague so it couldn't bite her in the ass at trial.  
>"I'm done. Elliot, do you have anything you wanna say?," Olivia asked, getting up from the chair.<br>"Just that if she ever hurts you again, she's going to have more problems than jail," he grinned sarcastically.

"Guards!," Kim yelled.

Olivia felt relieved, better than she had in the past few weeks. She wasn't hurting her friend, she wasn't hurting anyone but herself by thinking about Alex as long as she had, and it just took her a while to realize it. She knew she would finally be able to sleep that night, now that her mind was clear of the plague that seemed to have consumed it in the past weeks.

**#$%^&*&^%$**

**like i said that chap took a different turn than i wanted, but it just gets some things out of the way for now. i actually wanted to make it seem like alex was trying to get into contact with them, but this way makes it easier to jump straight to the trial. thanks for reading, and reviews are encouraged :) **


	13. Trials

**sorry for any typical grammar mistakes. such as 'your' instead of 'you're' and any spelling mistakes. i try to catch them as i'm going but my computer sometimes goes a bit haywire as i'm typing. hopefully there isn't too many that are distracting.**

**sorry the update is a bit late! fanfiction was down for some reason and i couldnt get in to start a new chap! until late the other night. and i started school and my new job this week so i might be a bit slow getting updates! :/ **

**this is the start of the trial. enjoy :) **

**#^$^$%&$&^&^**

The day Olivia had been dreading had arrived: the trial. This was the day that her and Elliot were going to be called to the stand to testify.

She had had a better 2 weeks because she hadn't really thought about Alex, at all. She told Alex she was done feeling the way she was and she meant it. Elliot had helped her so much. He had helped her deal with it and cope, and he would never truly know how much she appreciated that. She still thought about Alex, but not in the way she was. She didn't feel the guilt plaguing her constantly, or the overwhelming obsessive thoughts about it all.

She was putting on her clothes and make-up thinking about what could possible come up at trial. She was going to have to face Alex, not only because she was the defendant, but because she was her own lawyer.

"Liv, are you about ready?," Elliot said, stepping into the bathroom where she was getting ready.

"Yeah, give me 2 minutes," she said, looking at him and giving him a smile. He was wearing a nice suit, something appropriate for court. She was wearing black slacks with a light blue tanktop, and a black jacket covering it.

She walked out of the her room feeling confident and ready to get it all overwith.  
>"Damn, Benson, you clean up nice," he told her, eying her up and down.<br>"Not to shabby yourself, Stabler," she smirked at him. "Let's go," she said eagerly.

Once at the courthouse, they had to wait outside. They couldn't go inside until they were called. This was done with all witnesses to not taint their testimony in any way. Melinda and Casey had already gone.

"Olivia Benson," the bailiff called. Elliot kissed her before she went in.

Olivia walked into the courtroom, and it felt like it took forever to get to the witness stand. She took her seat and was sworn in. Prosecution was first. Graylik stood and walked towards her.

"Olivia, can you tell the court what happened the night of the attack?"

"Well, everyone except for Alex had left the apartment. Elliot and I went and hung out for the day and Casey and Melinda left. We all got home at around 6 30 to find Alex apologizing with drinks for a previous incident," Olivia said, knowing Kim would ask her what she meant by that.

"What previous incident was that?"

"Everyone was drinking a couple days before. Alex was acting over the top, more than she ever had when drinking. She was smothering Elliot, and when we tried pushing and pulling her away from him, she...she leaned in to kiss him. She apologized to me about it, and I believed her," Olivia said regretfully.

"So she was apologizing for what had happened with alcoholic beverages?," Kim said, walking towards the jury.  
>"Yes."<p>

"And none of you suspected anything?," Kim asked, trying to get the point to the jury this wasn't a plan for them. Alex did it all.  
>"No. We were all ready to move on from it," Olivia said with certainty.<p>

"So, then what happened when you all started drinking?"  
>"Well, it was only a few minutes after I had started sipping my drink that I felt dizzy and tired. I sat on the couch. Everything went blurry. It's all blank after that, until I woke up."<br>"What do you remember seeing when you woke up?"

"I was really dizzy and wobbling. I walked slowly to the living room to see Alex on top of Elliot. I still had my phone in my pocket, so I walked back to my room and called 911. Then I walked back out to see her still on top of him. Knowing I wasn't strong enough to fight her, I grabbed a lamp and hit her on the head hard. She fell off of him. She was naked. I told her I had already called the cops," Olivia said, feeling goosebumps talking about it.

"Did the defendant say or do anything before the cops got there?"

Olivia hesitated. "Yes."

"And what did she say?," Kim asked, seeing Olivia's hesitance.  
>Olivia looked down at her hands sitting in her lap. "She said that she just wanted to be me for a little while."<p>

"Why do you think she said that?"

"Because...I have a guy that loves me." Olivia looked at Alex as she was speaking. "I don't know why she wanted to be me because my life isn't perfect. She knows that."

"Then you got to the hospital. What happened there?"

"We were informed of GHB being present in our systems."  
>"How do you suspect it got there?," Kim asked, knowing this was the nail in the coffin for Alex.<p>

"The drinks Alex had served us that night."

"People's 4 your honor. Olivia, were these the glasses and the beer bottle being drank that night?," Kim asked, showing the jury and Olivia the evidence.

"Yes it is."

"Which one was Alex's?"

"This one. It's the glass she always drinks out of when everyone was drinking."

"Your positive?," Kim asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you. Nothing further," Kim said, returning to her chair.

Alex stood up. "Ms. Benson," Alex started, catching Olivia off guard. She had never called her by her last name in her life. Olivia could tell by the look on her face that she meant business.

"You told the court that you said that I was supposedly the one that put the GHB in your drinks. Correct?," Alex said, pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Yes," Olivia said, not sure where she was going with this.

"Isn't it plausible that there is another possibility?," Alex stated, "Like Elliot wanting to drug you, and had to get us out of the way, and he forgot that he had put it in his drink? And his drink was meant for me," Alex said.

Olivia was squinting her eyes at her. "No," she said definitively.  
>"How are you sure?," Alex said. All she needed was reasonable doubt from the jury to get out of the charges.<p>

Olivia felt the anger surfacing. Alex was really trying to blame Elliot for all of this. "I'm sure because mine and Elliot's sex is great. He has no reason to drug me to get in my pants. And he would never do anything to hurt me." Olivia raised her eyebrows at Alex, knowing it would hurt her to hear that.

Alex stopped in front of the jury. "But that doesn't prove anything. There have been plenty of cases of domestic violence where the woman doesn't know what monster is laying underneath the surface. Right?," Alex said, making her statement into a question.

Olivia had no choice but to answer honestly. "Yes. But that doesn't mean-"

"A simple yes or no will do. You also claim that I said I wanted to be you. How would you know that if you were drugged?"

"I know it because I was awake and lucid. If I had been heavily dosed I wouldn't have woken up."

"But GHB is a known drug that quote on quote 'warps' the mind," Alex said.

"I had a significantly smaller dose in my system than everyone else. I know what I saw," Olivia said, trying to sway the jury into the people's favor.

"Ms. Benson, isn't it a known fact that we used to be very good friends? Best friends in fact?," Alex asked, earning another glare from Olivia.

"Yes."

"You knew that I had always had a hard time, and I did everything I could for you, so what did I have against you?"

"Like I told everyone before, you were upset that I have someone that loves me. You're jealous."

Alex nodded her head. "Okay, so if that were the case, wouldn't I have tried harder at the club the night you and Elliot met?," Alex asked.

"I don't know, you were coaxing me along with Melinda and Casey to dance with him. It was the morning after and from then on you had a problem with me being happy it seemed," Olivia stated.

"But I could have gone up at anytime to dance with him, correct?," Alex asked, now near the jury.

"I don't know we were enjoying ourselves," Olivia smiled a bit.

"Made apparent by you sleeping with him on the first night," Alex said quietly, but loud enough for the jury to hear.

"Objection!," Kim yelled. Alex was trying to make it look like Olivia was a slut and unreliable.  
>"Withdrawn. Nothing further," Alex quickly said.<p>

She returned to her seat. Alex was getting her reasonable doubt, and everyone knew it.

"You may step down," Judge Mathis said.

Olivia stepped down and was ready to punch someone. If Alex wasn't convicted she didn't know what she would do. Alex would make her life a living hell as much as she could.

Elliot walked in past Olivia to testify. He could tell by the look on her face that it hadn't gone well. He was going for the kill when he testified.

**#$%^&^%$##$%**

**i am going to skip over elliots testimony and sum up in the next chapter when he and olivia talk about it. i tried making this as realistic as possible. also in the next chap we see the verdict. :)**

**thanks for reading! i love reviews fyi lol.**


	14. The war is over

**well like i said skipping elliots testimony and getting straight to el and liv talking and the verdict! few breaks in this chap. better than separating them all. i plan on doing some time jumps after this chap to get to the end of the year/ police academy. **

**#$%^&*&^%$#**

Olivia saw Elliot walking out of the courtroom and instantly ran over to him.  
>"Hey. How'd it go?," she asked, knowing it probably didn't go that well.<p>

"That bitch thinks she's going to get away with this!," Elliot yelled. They started walking out of the courthouse at a hastened pace.

"El. What happened?," Olivia asked, desperate wanting to determine for herself what the jury might think.

"She made it sound like I was the one that had planned all of it! ME!," Elliot yelled.  
>"I know. She did that to me, too. There was no way I could tell you-"<p>

Elliot cut her off. "Because witnesses can't talk to each other I know. It's not your fault. Besides the hospital results, our testimony, and those drinks, prosecution has nothing definitive linking Alex to the drugs. We know she did it but they might not believe that." He felt his heart rate increasing with each passing second along with his anger.

They both had to consider what would happen if Alex was not found guilty. If she was let out, then they would have to consider moving out of the city to get away. They knew she would follow them, though, wherever they went. This was a living hell.

"Do you think they'll find her guilty?," Olivia asked, breaking the long held silence.  
>"I honestly don't know," Elliot said, peering over at Olivia to see her looking ahead. She was scared. She was exhausted. She was just ready to move on with her life. Was that so much to ask? "All we can do is hope they do Liv. If they don't, then we move on and deal with it."<p>

"How? How do you move on when someone probably wants you dead?" She looked at him.

"We will." He grabbed her hand. That gesture comforted her in that moment.

They changed into pajamas and cuddled on the couch.  
>"Liv..." He looked down at her.<p>

She looked at him. He kissed her softly.  
>"What was that for?," she asked, appreciative of it. She smiled against his lips as he kissed her again.<br>"I missed your lips," he chuckled.  
>"Well, I needed it. I missed yours, too," she chuckled with him.<p>

"You've been so strong through all of this Liv," he said, pushing the hair out of her face.

"I wouldn't have been strong without you, though." She grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. She nuzzled her head back into his chest. He was about to speak when Olivia did, interrupting him. "Don't you dare ruin this moment with some comment about taking off my clothes," she warned.

"I didn't say anything," he defended.  
>"But you were thinking it."<br>"I'm always thinking it," he said seductively in her ear, earning a chuckle from her.  
>"I bet you are," she responded.<p>

"So does that mean now I can give a comment about taking off your clothes?"  
>She pushed off of his chest, sitting up next to him. She looked at him, seeing the grin on his face. "I mean, either way you're eventually going to, and no matter what I say you're going to." She raised her eyebrow at him.<p>

"That is correct." He quickly swooped her up off of the couch, kissing her as he made his way to the bedroom.

**#$%^&^%$##$%^**

**1 week later**

Closing arguments had been delivered for the case, and now everyone was waiting for the verdict. Elliot and Olivia left the courthouse feeling like it could go either way, which was not a good feeling.

"It's been 2 days El," Olivia said worried while getting ready for school.  
>"Liv, calm down," he said, trying to comfort her as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "The jury has evidence to go through with a lot of testimony. Give it time. Kim said she would call us when the verdict was in."<p>

She sighed heavily, leaning her head against his broad shoulder. "I guess you're right. We better get going so I can make it to school before I change my mind," she said.

"I want you to change your mind, because then you get to stay here with me," he grinned against her neck.  
>"I can't today, but I know you would like that, wouldn't you?" She turned around, now wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him. "It's final exams week, then I'm free for a month," she said.<p>

They broke apart, and walked to the door. She hated school, and wished that it was the end of the year already, so she and Elliot could go off to the police academy together.

She was nervous for more than one reason today. She was terrified about the verdict, but then she had hardly studied for her finals because of all the distractions lately.  
>She leaned over the console to kiss him before she went in for her exams. "Good luck Liv," Elliot said as she got out of the car.<br>"Thanks. I'll see you later." She smiled and watched as he pulled away.

That day went very slowly for her. She tried to focus, and she tried to forget everything that was going on but she couldn't. She turned in the last of her exams with relief that the day was over. She felt like she bombed all of them.  
>"Hey, how'd you do?," Elliot asked as she got into the car.<br>"Shitty, but I won't know until they post grades in a few days," she told him.

"I'm sure you did fine Liv. Your smart."  
>Once Elliot started driving Olivia's phone rang. "It's Graylik," she said, looking at Elliot. "Hello?... Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can. Thanks." She hung up the phone. "Jury's back."<p>

Elliot rushed to the courthouse as fast as he could through rush hour.

They got there just in time, going in to find Melinda and Casey there already.  
>"Has the jury reached a decision?," Judge Mathis asked.<br>"We have your honor."

"On the sole count of possession of a controlled substance, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant, Alexandra Cabot, guilty." Everyone heard the people's side of the room sigh in relief.  
>"On the charge of sexual harassment in the first degree, how do you find?"<br>"We find the defendant...guilty."

"On the 4 counts of endangering the welfare of others, how do you find?" This was the verdict that would determine a heavier or lighter sentence.  
>"We find the defendant... not guilty."<br>Everyone's mouths dropped. They thought they had the win. They all knew, though, that Alex had gotten the reasonable doubt.

"Thank you men and women of the jury for your service. Sentencing for this case will be first thing in the morning. We're adjourned." He slammed his gavel down.

"How could they find her not guilty?," Casey asked. "There was clearly enough circumstantial evidence to build a strong case." Being a law student herself, Casey knew how to build a case that seemed to have virtually no evidence.

Olivia was also freaking out. Elliot could see it, and everyone else could see it, too.  
>Elliot was the only one to ask the obvious question. "Liv, are you okay?," Elliot asked, putting his hand on her back. He saw her eyes searching everyone else for an answer. An answer of why, and an answer of how. She was hoping it wasn't true, but knew it was.<p>

"Why do you always ask that?," Olivia snapped, now walking through everyone to get out of the courtroom. Elliot chased after her.

"Liv! Wait!," he said, catching up to her easily since she hadn't gotten that far.  
>He turned her around to see her fighting tears. "Elliot, this, us, it's over. Whatever it is, it's over," Olivia said, not looking in his eyes.<p>

"Hey, why are you saying that?," Elliot asked, almost whispering. He never wanted to hear those words. She had her hands drawn across her chest in a defensive position and his hands were on her shoulders, holding her in place. He was trying to get her to look at him.

"Because! We can't go on like this! She will be behind us no matter where we go, and she will always want to get to you, and I'm just tired of it! I'm tired!," Olivia yelled, earning stares from the people walking around them. She tried shaking from his hold to get away from him, but with little effort and he wasn't letting go voluntarily. He knew she didn't mean it.

"Liv, look, I know you're tired. I'm tired, too. After tomorrow this is going to be over. Kim told us that Alex was at least getting a couple of years in jail, and even then, she is going to be in a hospital wing of the jail because of her illness. Then after that she has a restraining order in place to keep Alex away from us. And if she doesn't stay away she's going back to jail. Listen to me, I'm not leaving you, no matter what."

She calmed down, starting to realize how irrational she had sounded. She looked up from the floor to see him looking at her, with his beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sorry El. I'm scared. I don't want her coming anywhere near us."

"I know Liv." He pulled her into a hug. Leaning against his chest, she felt her pulse return starting to return to normal. "I love you," he said as he comforted her.

"I love you too El." She looked at him and kissed him.

They walked out of the courthouse, eager and nervous for the sentencing. This nightmare was finally going to be over.

**#$%^&*&^%$**

What was left of the day went slowly. Elliot and Olivia enjoyed a nice meal together and enjoyed their time alone. Casey and Melinda went out after court to clear their minds.

"Liv..." Elliot coaxed. She fell asleep on his chest and he couldn't move without waking her up anyways. "Liv," he tried again with a bit more force.  
>"Mmmm," she answered.<br>"I need you to sit up so I can get up," he said.  
>She groaned as she barely sat up, allowing him to move to get up. He clicked the button to turn off the tv, then picked her up off the couch and took her to bed.<p>

"I'm fully capable of walking Stabler," she said, now more awake.  
>"I know but this is more fun," he grinned as she looked at him.<p>

He laid her down gently on the bed. He pulled back the covers and covered her up. She was still in her clothes but she didn't care. He changed and climbed into bed with her. He wrapped his strong arms around her. They fell asleep, ready for whatever challenges were going to be thrown their way.

**#$%^&^%$#**

The next day Olivia awoke to an empty space next to her.  
>"El?," she said, not getting a response. She started getting out of bed when he walked in with a tray of food.<p>

"Get back in bed before you ruin the whole purpose of this," he laughed as she climbed back into the bed. "Your favorites: bacon, eggs, and french toast, and a glass of orange juice."

"El, you didn't have to do this," she said, looking at the tray of food. She had hardly eaten in the past couple of days.

"I did have to, because I don't do it enough," he said. "Enjoy," he said as he watched her pick up the fork to eat.  
>"My God El, it's amazing!," she exclaimed as she ate everything on her plate. It took her minutes to finish everything, but she felt much better now.<p>

"Thank you babe," she said as she leaned over to kiss him.

"No problem Liv. I'm gonna go take a shower if you want to join."  
>"I don't think I can move for a while," she said sarcastically, referring to how full she was.<br>"Oh come on are you gonna make me carry you in there?," he said.  
>"I don't think you can since I just gained 100 pounds."<p>

"I think 100 pounds may be a bit excessive," he said as he got up and walked to her side of the bed.  
>"I was joking El, about the weight and carrying me!," she exclaimed as she was picked up off of the bed.<p>

"So what, like I said last night, it's fun to surprise you." He kicked the bathroom door shut behind them.

**!#$%^&*&^%$****#**

Elliot and Olivia arrived at the courthouse at 9 am. Olivia was nervous, and after her great morning she was afraid this would ruin the good start to her day.

"Everyone rise for Judge Mathis."  
>Everyone in the courtroom stood as the judge entered and walked to his chair. Then everyone followed the judge by sitting down.<p>

"We are here today to sentence the defendant. I want to say that this case was difficult. I have thought long and hard about this. Even though this is your first offense Ms. Cabot, these are very serious charges. Please rise."  
>Alex rose out of her seat for her sentence.<p>

"Alexandra Cabot, I hereby sentence you to 3 years per count in the state penitentary, to be served consecutively. You are not to have any contact with any of the victims in any way. You will spend them in the hospital wing for your sentence to keep your condition under control."

Alex looked appalled. The bailiff took her out of the courtroom, and as they did, she gave one final look to Olivia and Elliot.

It was finally over. Elliot kissed Olivia. "I told you everything would be fine," he said.  
>"I know...your Mr. Right all the time," she said sarcastically smiling against his lips.<p>

They entered the courthouse with a huge weight on their shoulders, and walking out, they felt that weight disappear. Now they could get on with their lives.

**#$%^&*&^%$#**

**loooong chap lol. so finally, alex is gone from their lives. what happens next for elliot and olivia? melinda and casey? thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated :) **


	15. He gave her his heart

**one month has passed since the verdict, meaning el and liv have been together about 2 months now. not much has changed. so we'll say it's january 23rd. ;) **

**#$%#$%^&^%$**

Olivia was ecstatic. She found out the exams she thought she did horrible on she ended up getting A's and B's on, leaving her with another semester of straight A's. Elliot had also done well, considering he missed many of his classes due to the trial.

She was also excited that this was her last semester before her and Elliot went off to the police academy together. They had it all planned. They were going to get a place together at the end of this semester. Then Olivia had a very depressing thought. The end of this semester brought the realization that Casey and Melinda were leaving. Casey was going to Harvard and Melinda was going to Florida to finish her schooling to become a Medical Examiner.

Olivia rolled over in bed to see Elliot sleeping. He was crazy to stay by her through everything. She thought about how things could only get better for them.

Then she heard Casey and Melinda laughing. She decided she was up anyways so she was going to go investigate for herself. She rolled out of bed without disturbing Elliot. She put on her pajama pants and walked out to the kitchen to see the two of them sitting at the table with a pancake cake, complete with 22 candles. She smiled, forgetting it was her birthday.

"Happy birthday!," they both yelled, holding up her party hat. She took it and smiled largely.

"You didn't have to do this guys!," Olivia laughed as they lit the candles. Elliot walked out, and smiled. He knew it was her birthday and he had something planned special for her later.  
>They all began singing "Happy birthday" together.<p>

She closed her eyes to make a wish, and attempted to blow out her candles.

"Are you kidding? Trick candles," Olivia quipped laughing. She tried repeatedly to blow them out until they finally went out.  
>"Thank you guys," Olivia said, giving each of the girls a hug.<p>

The pancakes had m&m's with a whipped cream smiley face on it. They had chocolate syrup on them. Melinda and Casey had made enough pancakes for everyone, but they made Olivia a special stack.

"Happy birthday babe," Elliot said as he walked towards her. She eagerly gave him a kiss.

**#$%^&*&^%$#!**

That night Olivia was given a cake by her roommates and Elliot. She spent the day with all of them, not worried about anything else in the world. That was a new concept to Olivia after everything with Alex was over.

"Thank you all for giving me a great birthday," Olivia said as the girls were headed somewhere else for the night. She gave them a group hug.

"Call if you need anything while we're out Liv. Although, I think you'll be just fine tonight," Casey said subtly to her so only Olivia could hear it. Olivia looked at her as she blushed and giggled.

They went their separate ways. Elliot put his arm around Olivia and held her close. They were very close to the apartment so it wasn't a long walk.

The door to the apartment shut and Elliot had her pinned against the door, kissing her vehemently and passionately.

"Happy birthday," he said through quickened breaths as he kissed her. She smiled and moaned as his body pressed against hers.

After a few seconds, he backed away. "I've been waiting to do that all day."  
>"Come on El! That's not fair!," Olivia complained as she tried to regain her composure.<p>

"I have an actual present for you," he said, controlling every urge in his body. He went to the bedroom and grabbed a nicely wrapped small box.

"El, you didn't have to get me anything! Then again, all I want is you," she said looking at him with a smirk.  
>He groaned. "You'll have me in a minute," he said.<br>She opened it slowly. She opened the tiny box and gasped.

"Oh my...El. It's beautiful." She started tearing up and looked at him.

It was a small heart necklace, and it looked expensive. "Liv, I wanted you to know that no matter what my heart is with you." He gave her a small kiss.

He helped her put it on. She held it in her hand. She turned around to see him looking at her. He wiped away the tear that had fallen. "I love you," she said as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you, too." After a moment of silence, he had to give a smartass comment.

"Oh yeah, now you get to have me," he grinned as she looked away rolling her eyes.  
>"You always ruin it!," she said laughing.<p>

He moved towards her. "No I don't. Besides, you want it," he said as she tried acting like she was resisting his advances. She got up.  
>"Who said that? I just said what you did wasn't fair, considering it is my birthday and all," she said as he got up off the couch and was still moving towards her. She backed up into the wall. He put his hands on the wall on both sides of her head so she couldn't run.<p>

"It's your birthday, but right now you're mine," he said seriously as he kissed her.  
>She fought against the kiss, making him work harder for it. She could play games, too. She wanted him so badly right now it ached. She had to play it off, though. His body was pressed firmly against hers as she fought the moans building up in the back of her throat. He moved from her mouth to her pulse point, sucking, giving her hickies. Her chest heaved firmly against his as her breath increased.<p>

His hands moved to her body, touching, groping, squeezing every part of her. She still fought against the moans as every touch caused a reaction in her core. He moved his hand to it, and groped her through her jeans.

"Why do you insist...on fighting it?," he said teasingly as he rubbed harshly against the material.  
>"Who said... I wanted it?," she said, half moan feeling herself falling quickly. He broke contact and lifted her shirt off her body. She wasn't fighting that effectively.<br>"I know you want it. Wanna know how?," Elliot asked.  
>"Enlighten..." Olivia couldn't finish the sentence.<p>

"Because you haven't even tried with any of your strength to get me off," he grinned.  
>That was pretty telling evidence against her. He knew she was strong enough to get him off if she truly did not want it.<p>

His body was flush against hers again as his hand moved to the button of her jeans as he knelt in front of her, sliding them down slowly.  
>"This is also how I know you want it," he said smugly staring against her center. He slid the lacy material from her body as she finally let out the stifled moan, anticipating his next move. He chuckled. Her chest was moving up and down quickly from her increased breathing.<p>

He stood up and kissed her while his fingers danced along her inner thighs, inching closer towards her center.  
>"El...," she gasped, almost pleading for him to move as he continued his torment. Her hands were on him, starting to remove his shirt. He harshly grabbed her hands and looked in her eyes.<p>

"Uh uh. This is about you," he said, trapping her hands above her head with one of his as he kissed her neck. She groaned in frustration. She wanted to grab him, get his clothes off right now. She needed him. He reached around her and unclasped her bra.

He kissed her breast before latching onto her right nipple and sucking it.  
>"Oh my god, El!," she yelled, her head pressing against the wall. She strained against his hand to get free. His grip only got tighter against them, not enough to hurt her though.<p>

He used his free hand to grope her left breast as his mouth continued his assault on her right breast.

"Shit! El!" Her body was thrashing as much as it could while he was against her. She felt her knees buckling. He finally released her hands as he was kissing his way to her center. Her hands instantly went to his head, gripping it as it got lower.  
>He grabbed her hands with both of his and pinned them on either side of her body.<br>"EL!," she yelled out of frustration.

He chuckled as he got to her center.  
>"Spread em," he said as he was facing her aching core. She mustered up the strength she had and spread her legs as far as they would go without her falling.<p>

Her frustration with him turned to ecstasy as she felt his tongue on her. He slowly licked her slit, gathering the wetness that had formed there.  
>"My...God." She could barely speak as she felt his tongue against her. He sped up, licking faster, but avoiding her clit.<br>"PLEASE EL!," she yelled as she felt her climax building. He quickly plunged his tongue inside of her, earning a scream from her. He swirled it around. He extracted it quickly. He attached his mouth to her clit and flicked his tongue over it.

"SHIT! FUCK!," she screamed as her body thrashed and lifted off of the wall as much as it could.  
>He attached his mouth to her clit and sucked. He knew it wasn't going to be long. He alternated between sucking and licking.<br>"El!," she yelled as she felt her orgasm take over. Her hands formed balls as his hands were pinned against her wrists. Her legs felt like they were going to give out as he continued his ministrations.

He gladly lapped up everything she gave. Elliot coaxed her through the last of her aftershocks. He released her hands and stood up. "You taste amazing," he said as he kissed her. "See?," he smiled as she did against his lips.

Her hands were around his neck as he lifted her. She felt him against her center and moaned. His pants were very tight at that moment. He carried her to the bedroom.

He laid her on the bed. Her hands moved to his shirt, not being able to get him undressed fast enough. He helped by removing his own pants.

He moved his hand to her center. She gasped. Two of his fingers entered her quickly.  
>"God El."<br>He pumped them quickly as she felt her body building to a second climax.

Elliot turned it up a notch by entering a third finger and moved them furiously within her.  
>"Liv, don't fight," he said, moving his fingers faster.<p>

She couldn't respond as his thumb found her clit.  
>She screamed his name over again, only able to fight against him for a few more seconds before her orgasm ripped through her. He quickly extracted his fingers, licking them clean as he replaced them with his hardened member, not giving her any time to recover from her second release.<p>

"El...," she moaned. She was still having aftershocks from her second release. He slowly moved as she was still tightening around him. Her nails were scratching at his arms.

"I love you Liv," he said as he kissed her, moaning into her mouth.  
>"I...love you...too," she said through her labored breaths.<p>

He moved faster. She met his hips with her own as they both felt their releases approaching. She would never get used to the things he did to her.

"FUUUCCK!," she screamed as her third and final orgasm coursed through her body. She scratched him and gripped his arms.  
>He pumped in a few more times and released deep within her. He collapsed beside her.<p>

"Happy birthday Liv," he said as he looked at her and kissed her. Olivia smiled against his lips.

He snuggled beside her as she turned over to go to sleep.

Olivia gripped the necklace around her neck. She fell asleep as she held his heart in her hands.

**#$%^&*&^%$#**

**So in case some of you dont know, january 23rd is mariska's birthday :) i had to fill the time of alex's trial to the next summer with at least a few scenes, and this works out. now after this chap its going to be the day of melinda and casey leaving, and elliot and olivia going to the police academy. sorry it took longer to update! schoolwork must come first :P i figured you would all forgive me after this scene ;) **  
><strong>thanks for readingreviewing :) **


	16. Goodbyes are never easy

**thanks to my loyal reviewers! rhonda roo and edge15684, for real, you guys make up almost all of my reviews! and sydney! thank you :) i really do appreciate it. **

**like i said, time jump in this chap to the end of their final semester of being apart for school. now melinda and casey move off to separate colleges, el and liv talk about moving in together more, and things get picked up pretty quickly! haha.**

**#$%^&^%$#**

Sunday. It wasn't just any Sunday, though. This was the last Sunday that Olivia would spend away from Elliot because of school. The entire semester turned into hell when he left. Her nightmares returned with Alex in them, actually returning for revenge. She had Casey and Melinda there every step of the way, though. Olivia was very thankful for them, which made the idea of them leaving even harder for her. They still had a few days left before they were leaving, and Olivia intended making it the best few days with them ever.

They were with her through everything since the beginning of their freshman year of college. That was three years ago.

"Earth to Olivia," Elliot said.  
>She shot her head up and looked at him.<br>"I said what do you wanna do today?"

"Sorry. Just a lot going through my mind."

"I noticed," Elliot teased. "Am I one of them?," he asked grinning.

She chuckled. "Yes, but not what you think I'm thinking about."

"And what are you thinking about?"  
>"How much nicer it's going to be when we live together, and don't have to spend any time apart," she admitted.<p>

"It will be much nicer. And we will have our own place," Elliot said moving closer to her on the couch. "So I can have you at anytime I want." He kissed her as she kissed him back. Casey came out from her room.

She saw what they were doing. "Good morning to you, too, guys," she stated, causing Olivia and Elliot to part a bit.  
>"Morning," they said together, parting just far enough from eachother's mouths to talk.<br>"We better get moving," Olivia said, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah," Elliot said softly, still looking at her as well.

Casey rolled her eyes with a grin on her face as she turned around to make her coffee.

**#$%^&^%$##$%^&**

Elliot and Olivia decided that a day in was better than going out. They had been on the move all week and also going crazy studying for finals. They didn't move off the couch. Instead, they watched movies on tv and had a nice movie day, not that they actually payed any attention to the movies.

"I love you," Elliot said as he hit into her once more before spilling into her.  
>"I love you, too," Olivia gasped as he lay next to her. She finally gathered some thoughts back. "Wow."<p>

"Yeah. Who knew a movie day could be so much fun?"  
>"Do you even remember which ones were on?," she asked looking at him.<br>"Nope," he said, earning a chuckle from her.

"Let's not tell Melinda and Casey about this," she said giving him a kiss.

"That's a good idea," he grinned. "I don't think they need to know about every time we've had sex in the apartment. They only need to know it stayed in the bed, but we both know that we've done it against many walls, in the shower, on the kitchen floor, on the counter, on the island, on the table-"  
>"Yes I know. We've been everywhere in the apartment," Olivia said, rolling her eyes and laughing at how outrageous some of those places had been.<p>

"Close to everywhere," he said. "We haven't done it on their beds, so we've been pretty courteous." He grinned at her.

"Yeah 'cause it's gross to me. I refuse to do it on my friends' beds," she told him with a grin.  
>"True. I wouldn't enjoy it if someone did that to me either." He laughed at the thought.<p>

"Hey, so what are thinking about where you want to move? I know we can't stay here. It's got 3 bedrooms to many after Casey and Melinda leave."

"I don't really know," Elliot said, not hinting that he had a surprise for Olivia. He was going to show it to her when he got back on Thursday. He had to spend all week in New Jersey for his exam schedule.

"There is one place we talked about, but it's out of our price range," she said picking up the catalogue off the table.

"Yeah, what about the one in Queens that we liked?," he asked trying to point her away from the one they had talked about.

"I don't know we can figure it out later, though. This place is paid off for another couple weeks, so we don't have to worry about it right now."

Elliot played it off, hoping she would forget about it for a few days.

"Hey El?"

"Hey what?," he said in response.

Olivia looked at him, ignoring his sarcasm. "We might want to move before Casey and Melinda get home. They're supposed to be home at 5. It's 4 30."

"What if I don't want to move? I mean we can give them one hell of a show," he said, looking at both of them laying on the couch naked.

"No thanks," Olivia said, trying to move Elliot off of her with what strength she had, which wasn't much. Half of his body covered hers.

"El, come on," she said laughing. He enjoyed watching her trying to get him off, knowing she never would if he didn't let her.

"What?," he said obliviously.

"You know what! I just told you what!," Olivia said, now trying a bit harder to push him off, not moving him at all.

"Come on Liv," Elliot said, trying to get her to fight him.

"El, I give up," she said, trying to get him to move. She also had no other strength to use. "It's unfair. You had sex with me. Try doing this to me when you haven't," she added, now challenging him for another day.

Elliot figured it was enough, although he was incredibly turned on by the sight beneath him. He moved off of her, allowing her to get off the couch.

He followed her to the bedroom to get dressed, not able to resist watching her.

"Why do you insist on staring at me so much?," she quipped, turning around as she finished putting on her shirt.

"Because you're fuckin' hot, and I love everything about you," he admitted. She smiled at him and went to kiss him.

It made her feel better that he wasn't just after a piece of ass as so many college guys were.

Just then they heard the front door open.  
>"Aren't you glad you moved?," Olivia said smiling.<p>

"No," Elliot retorted.

She chuckled as she walked out to greet Casey and Melinda.

**#$%^&*^%$**

"Today is all about you guys,"Olivia said as the girls laughed. She took them to the salon. This was it. The last day and night they had together. That is, until they figured out how they would fly to see each other.

Elliot was off in Jersey finishing up his final exams, so it made it perfect for a "girls day."

It was bittersweet for them all. Olivia was happy that they were leaving and making something of themselves, but these were her best friends. These girls had been there with her through anything. They picked her up when she was down, and they helped her with whatever she needed.

Casey and Melinda felt the same way Olivia did.

"Can you believe it's been 3 years since we met?," Casey asked.  
>"No. Can you believe we know everything about each other?," Olivia said smiling.<p>

Casey chuckled. "No. Mel, what's the first thing you plan on doing when you get to Florida?"

"Sleep," Melinda said. "It's a 6 hour flight that leaves at 7 am tomorrow. I have a feeling I'm not going to be very happy," she answered.

Olivia and Casey laughed. "This is true, but don't you want to go to the beach and ya know, maybe meet some guys?," Olivia asked.

Melinda laughed sarcastically. "Yeah right. My face is going to be crammed in books for the next 2 years. I doubt I'm going to even think about guys."

Olivia turned to Casey. "What about you Casey? Do you plan on meeting any lawyers?"

"I am going to say the same thing as Mel did. Our faces are going to be in books for hours at a time. It's not going to be as easy as I'd like to think. Maybe someday though," Casey said hopefully.

Olivia realized how lucky she was. She met Elliot at a club, a place for horny college boys, and she ended up meeting the most amazing guy on earth.

The girls ended up having a relaxing and fun day together. It was definitely something they would all remember.

They all cried when they had to separate the next morning, but made strict plans to fly to meet each other in the near future, when financial situations allowed it. They also agreed to skype each other once a week.

Olivia had the apartment to herself. It hadn't been that quiet ever. Olivia continued crying, looking at pictures and already missing her girlfriends. She knew she would see them again, but it didn't make it any easier.

**$%^&^%$##$%^**

**Sorry this chap is kinda boring. I had to fill it and bring everything in this chapter of their lives to a close. next, elliot gets back, they move, and start the police academy. thanks for reading, and as always thanks for reviewing :)**


	17. Out with the old, in with the new

**well this is it...i am going to start by having elliot show olivia that surprise of his. then the start of the police academy next chap ;) **

**#$%^&%$#**

It was Thursday, Elliot was set to be back soon from Jersey. Olivia didn't know when, but she was getting impatient. Olivia spent over 24 hours alone, and she felt like she was going to go crazy. She had never spent that much time alone. She preoccupied her time with cleaning, and when she had cleaned every spec of the apartment possible, she went into the room she had been avoiding for months: Alex's room.

Elliot had cleaned almost everything out. He had no problems throwing out clothes and any trace of Alex ever being in the apartment. There were a few shreds of her memory there and Olivia knew that was more than needed. She threw out the remaining photos and remainder of Alex's belongings without flinching.

She had talked to both Casey and Melinda on the phone already, and they arrived safely and moved into their new apartments already. She sat on the couch staring at the apartment she once shared with 3 girls. This was the apartment that she had been sharing with the most amazing guy. She couldn't even dream up someone as perfect as Elliot.

Olivia had nothing better to do so she continued channel surfing until she hit a show she could stand.

Laying on the couch she stared at the tv but wasn't seeing or listening to what was happening. She continued thinking. She had fallen asleep without realizing it, and when she woke up she heard the door opening.

Olivia jumped up instantly to see Elliot already coming towards her.  
>"Liv, are you okay?," he said as he hugged her. He saw and heard her rapid breathing patterns and knew something was wrong. She hugged him, thankful he was finally home, and never had to leave her again.<p>

"Yeah, sorry. You scared me. I dozed off on the couch, that's all." She smiled as he kissed her. They made up for 4 days in that kiss.

When they broke apart for air he noticed the apartment. "You cleaned?," Elliot said, realizing the place was spotless. It was pretty clean before he left, but now it looked like no one had been living there, a rarity in their apartment.  
>"Yes, and I also went...into Alex's room," she admitted. He didn't want her going in there for fears it would bring up memories and hurt her even more.<p>

"Liv, I told you not to go in there. Is everything okay?," he asked again.

"Yes. I'm fine. I cleaned it out. I figured we have to start moving on if we want to get out of here soon," she told him.

"Speaking of, Liv. I have a surprise for you," Elliot said, taking her hand to leave.

"Where are we going?," she asked, not really wanting to go into public with how she looked after the nap.

"Nowhere special, I promise," Elliot reassured. "But you're going to love it."

He drove for a good half an hour, looking at Olivia as she tried to figure out why they were on the outskirts of Manhattan.

"El, what are we doing here?," she asked as he stopped the car.

"You'll see," he said as he lead her into the building. He chose the 3 on the elevator.  
>He got to the door, and she still didn't know. She also hadn't had coffee in her system, meaning she was a bit slower than usual.<p>

"Welcome to our new apartment," Elliot said as he pushed the door open. Olivia's mouth hung open as she slowly moved into the apartment, in disbelief what Elliot had done.

"El... you didn't have to do this," Olivia said, not knowing what else to say.  
>"Yes I did Liv. We needed an apartment, we may be stuck here long term, so we might as well have a nice apartment to come home to every night," he explained, moving towards her as she took it all in.<p>

She turned to him. "Thank you!," she exclaimed as she gave him a kiss, then continued exploring her new home. The catalogue didn't do it justice. It had 2 full baths, 2 bedrooms, and a nice kitchen and living room area. It was also partly furnished, meaning they didn't have to worry about moving much of their furniture besides the bed into the new place.

"We can move in when your rent is up," he said.

Olivia walked to where he was in the kitchen, with a huge smile on her face. She kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up as her legs wrapped around him.

She broke away from a moment. "They're lucky there's no bed here yet." She grinned as she kissed him again.  
>"There is a couch, though," Elliot said smiling as he lead her over to the couch. She chuckled as he laid her down.<p>

**#$%^&*&#$%$#**

**1 week later**

Elliot and Olivia had moved everything out of her apartment into her new one, except for the things that had to stay there. Olivia's lease was up, meaning she was free to leave. They started the police academy the next day, meaning they weren't even going to spend much time at their new place.

"Is that everything?," Elliot asked as they headed for the door to leave.  
>"Yeah, I think so," Olivia said as he opened the door for her, with the last few bags of things they needed.<p>

She turned around to take it all in. That apartment had so many great memories, but also so many horrific ones. Olivia knew leaving signified the true beginning of her life, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought.

She stepped out of the apartment with Elliot next to her.

Once at the new apartment, they situated what needed to be. They could do the rest when they got back from the academy.

They sat on the couch and spent some much needed down time together. The last few days were hectic as they moved into the new apartment.

"You nervous?," Elliot asked her, knowing she was, but also knowing she was excited.

"Some, but how am I not? I'm probably not in the best shape right now but they'll fix that," she laughed.

"Yeah, but come on, they say sex is exercise, so maybe you're in better shape than you think," he grinned at her.

She couldn't help but laugh at that comment.  
>"I've got you to thank for that." She looked slyly at him.<p>

"Well of course," he said as he kissed her. "What do you say we give this place a proper welcoming?," he smiled as he moved his hands to the hem of her shirt.

She smiled against his lips and moaned as he felt his hands working up her body. He broke contact with her for a second to remove her shirt. Her hands were on him as well, unbuttoning his shirt as quickly as her fingers would allow.

He had her down to her underwear and bra. He quickly picked her up and took her to their new bedroom. Elliot was able to kick of his pants along the way, leaving him in his boxer briefs.  
>He laid her on the bed and continued his movements.<p>

His hands were on every part of her as she moaned into his mouth.  
>He unhooked her bra, and as quickly as he did that his hands were grabbing her breasts, causing her to squirm and moan. Elliot took his time sucking and kissing every part he could.<p>

Her hands were on the back of his head, grabbing and yearning for more contact.

"El...," she moaned.

He didn't even answer her as she felt his hands move to her underwear, and she felt the anticipation building. He didn't bother being gentle. He ripped them from her body.

He kissed her as his hands continued their exploration. She felt his hard member against her. She moved her hands to his boxers and he quickly slapped them away. Olivia knew that was her warning not to try again. He had no problems pinning her hands anytime he felt the need to. She moved her hands back to his shoulders, gripping tightly as she felt his hands dance around her center.

"God El! Please!," she yelled, resorting to begging since she couldn't speed it up at all.

Again she earned no answer to her pleas. With him on top of her the way he was, she could hardly move at all, meaning she was at his mercy.

He knew she was already close, and she felt like she was dying. He grinned as he saw the look of desparation on her face looking back at him. He moved down her body, facing her center. Her breathing was ragged and irregular. She felt his breath against her, and she strained her body towards him as she groaned. She heard him chuckle. She spread her legs as far as they would go.

He touched her center and that alone earned a string of obscenities from her.  
>He quickly found her clit and flicked it with his finger.<br>"FUCK! OH MY... EL!," she screamed as she felt the fire burning in her lower stomach building to it's height. She arched her back, ready to explode.

He firmly pressed his finger against her clit, prolonging her torture.  
>"SHIT! EL! PLEASE!"<p>

He wasn't saying anything to her as he stared at her. He watched as her chest heaved and her head thrashed. She finally looked at him.

He grinned. Without warning his fingers were in her, pumping hard and fast.

"OH MY GOD! EL! YES!," she screamed. He twisted as his thumb hit her clit, getting her to the peak once again before he pulled away.

"I...El...," she said, near tears.

In one swift motion he grabbed her and turned her over. She had no strength left to figure out what he was doing.

He found her entrance and plunged his hardened member into her, instantly finding the spot that drove her wild. Her hands balled the sheets. She screamed in ecstasy as he continued to thrust into her.

"Jesus Liv," he groaned as he felt his release approaching quickly.

She felt like she couldn't breathe as he reached down and found her sensitized clit once again.  
>"AHHH! FUCK EL! I'm gonna...!" She tried to wait for him but it was impossible. Her whole body tightened as her orgasm took over. She threw her head back as she rode it out with him.<p>

He thrust into her and spilled everything he had as deeply as he could before collapsing beside her.

As her thoughts became clear again, she was able to speak again. "I will get you back for that," she said, referring to the teasing he did. She looked at him.

"You liked it and you know it," he said smugly looking back at her. He kissed her.  
>"I'm still going to get you back." She smiled against his lips.<p>

**#$%^%$##$**

**The next morning...**

Their alarm was blaring at 8 am sharp. Elliot unwrapped himself slowly from her as he reached for the alarm button.  
>"Good morning, Officer Benson," he said as he wrapped back around her.<br>"Good morning, Officer Stabler. Even if it's not official for two more weeks," she said chuckling.  
>"It's way too early," he complained.<p>

"Maybe if you didn't go for rounds 2, 3, and 4 we might have gotten to sleep before 4 am," she groaned.  
>"I couldn't help myself," he admitted with a smug grin.<p>

"If we're going to get out of here by 9 we better move," she told him, moving her head to look at him. "I also don't want to arrive smelling like sex."

"Why not? I wouldn't mind arriving telling everyone I have the hottest girl around," he snuggled into the crook of her neck, making Olivia squirm at how his 5 o'clock shadow tickled her.

"I would kind of mind if everyone knew that detail based off how I smell," she chuckled.

"Fine," Elliot said giving in and moving off of her.

After getting ready, Olivia felt the nerves really set in. What if she did something wrong? What if nobody liked her? What happened if she failed?

Elliot noticed her on the couch, looking like she had just seen a ghost.  
>"Liv, you ready to go?," he said, startling her out of thoughts.<br>"Uh yeah. Police academy here we come," she said, quickly trying to put on a brave face.  
>"You'll be fine, Liv," he said, reassuring her.<p>

She looked at him, not realizing he had seen through her eyes into her thoughts. "But..."  
>"No buts. You're going to be fine."<br>She smiled, then exhaling the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Let's go," she said as she grabbed her bags.

Elliot wasn't going to ask her to take her bags because he knew she wasn't going to let him.

They were as ready as they were ever going to be for the academy, but was the academy ready for them?

**#$%^&^%$#**

**sorry about the delay in updating! **

**lots in this chap! leads right to the academy. anyways had to fit some E/O in there before the academy! what kind of trouble do these two get into? ;) **

**thanks for reading! review? :) **


	18. Welcome to boot camp

**police academy...i am going to try to make this somewhat realistic lol. i know its not going to be spot on but im gonna try :) also going to make it interesting too. ;)**

**#$%^%$##**

Elliot and Olivia arrived to see many people already at the academy already. The majority of them looked young, like them. They were all lined up to check in. Elliot and Olivia both could see how large the place was. There was one main building, and 4 surrounding smaller ones, which they saw 1 labeled 'Cafeteria.' The second was labeled 'Female Barracks,' and they saw one labeled 'Male Barracks.' They both saw the clinic. There were huge obstacle courses set up, which they could already see people training in them.

"I might die on that thing," Olivia said as they walked up to the desk, Elliot laughed at her comment.

There were 2 young kids in uniform sitting there.  
>"What are your names?"<p>

"Benson," Olivia said, watching the man scan down the page for her name.

"Olivia Benson, welcome to boot camp," the young officer said, basically eye fucking her. Right there Elliot was ready to punch someone already.

"Elliot, don't," Olivia warned, sensing his shift in body language.  
>"I'm Stabler, her boyfriend," Elliot said making sure to put emphasis on the word boyfriend.<p>

"That may change by the end of camp," the young officer, named Officer Pruitt, said. Elliot clenched his jaw at the remark, doing his best to control his temper.  
>"Okay Olivia, you go outside to the right to find the female barracks, and Stabler the male barracks are to the left. You will find a bunk with your name and 4 sets of academy attire that consists of a sweatshirt, t-shirt, and sweats. You're provided with a pair of boots, as well. Also, roll call for all the new rookies will be at 6 before dinner is served. They also will explain boot camp to you thoroughly," Officer Pruitt said, staring at Olivia the whole time.<p>

"Thanks," Olivia said as they started walking away, sensing them both staring firmly at her. Now she was ready to hit someone.  
>"El, I gotta go this way, but you want to meet here before they call us for roll call?," Olivia asked.<p>

"Yeah, see you in a bit," he said before kissing her deeply, in front of the two others that had been staring at her previously.

Olivia walked into the female barracks, seeing about 25 other beds lined up in the corridor. She instantly felt a bit of pride, because she was lucky to be chosen out of the hundreds of applicants.

She saw her bed with a nametag on the end of it, one of the first ones. Olivia dropped her stuff onto the bed, deciding to get organized later. She assumed it was all alphabetical.  
>A young girl approached her.<p>

"Hey there!," she said.  
>"Hi," Olivia said timidly, caught a bit off guard.<p>

"I'm Lauren," she held out her hand. She had blue eyes, dark brown hair, and had a slender frame. She was a bit shorter than Olivia and was already dressed in her attire.  
>Olivia shook her hand. "Olivia, nice to meet you," she said, forming a small smile on her face to seem a little less afraid.<p>

"Cool. So a bunch of us are getting together later before our first day tomorrow. Wanna join?," Lauren asked innocently.  
>"Can I get back to you on that? My boyfriend is here, too and I don't know if he wants to do something," Olivia told her.<br>"No problem! That's so cool that you have a boyfriend here! You're not going to suffer alone," Lauren joked. "And you have me or any of the others here if you wanna hang sometime. I'll catch you later then?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Olivia smiled as the bubbly girl ran off to say hi to the other newbies. Olivia couldn't help but chuckle. The girl she just met was so full of life and seemed to be very positive.

Olivia found a spare changing room and changed into her set of sweats and her t-shirt. It was nice enough for one, but she figured she would be thankful for the sweatshirts eventually. She threw her hair up into a messy ponytail to complete the look.

She met Elliot outside.

"You look good," Elliot told her. She blushed a little.  
>"Not to bad yourself considering we're wearing the same thing as everyone else," Olivia said.<p>

He wrapped his arm firmly around her waist as they walked around the perimeter of the large trail that circled the place. They still hadn't gotten over how large the place was.

"How do you think you'll do at this?," Olivia asked, looking at the very intimidating course called 'The Gauntlet.' There was a wood frame with the large letters inscribed at the top of the large wall used for climbing.

"I don't know, but I'm going to try to kick everyone's ass," Elliot said with a bit of cockiness in his voice.  
>"I have no doubts," Olivia laughed.<br>"Just so you know, those two punks have something else coming to them if they continue staring at you the way they were," Elliot threatened.

"El, come on, yeah they were punks, but there's going to be a lot of guys I think looking at me like that. There are going to be girls ogling at you that way, too. We might have to get used to it since you are the hottest guy here," Olivia told him, smiling and biting her lip a bit.

"And you are most definitely the most beautiful girl here." He leaned down to meet her lips. "We better get back to the mess hall. Roll call is soon, and we don't wanna be late," Elliot said seriously.

"Of course not, especially since they're going to tell us how bad we're going to be tortured," Olivia stated sarcastically.

"I'll race ya," Elliot said, seeing the sprint was about a quarter mile.  
>"Bring it," Olivia retorted. She saw him take off ahead, but she quickly caught up.<br>"That was unfair!," she yelled as they got closer to the cafeteria.  
>"All's fair in love and war!," he replied as they were neck and neck.<p>

She pulled out barely ahead as they finished their sprint, both out of breath.

"Damn Stabler, you got a head start and you still lost to a girl," Olivia teased as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"I let you win," he said as he quickly ran after her and before she could react he swooped her up and kissed her.

They made their way into the mess hall seeing about 50 rookies already sitting at the tables. They took a seat as they saw two older men enter, around 40 years old, and everyone quickly stopped talking. There were also a few uniformed officers, including Officer Pruitt. Elliot was ready to show him who was boss when the Lieutenant spoke.

"Everyone line up against the wall at attention! NOW!," he yelled. Everyone hurriedly moved from their seats against the wall standing at attention, hands at their sides and facing straight forward.

"My name is Lieutenant Owens, and this is Lieutenant Bryant. You will not speak unless spoken to, and you will only answer 'Yes Sir' and 'No Sir' when asked a question. Is that clear?" The whole room roared with a "Yes Sir!"

"The rules of this place are pretty simple. Female and male barracks are separated for a reason. There will be no fraternizing in each other's barracks. You may leave the premeses at anytime from noon until curfew. All of you are to be in your barracks by 11 pm sharp every night. To those of you that are old enough to drink, I don't suggest getting smashed before morning PT. It doesn't make for a fun day. If you are late for curfew you will be locked out. Do I make myself clear?" Again, another "Yes Sir!" echoed through the room. "Couples that are in the academy together, this next rule is going to be hard for you. No sex of any sort on the premeses," Lieutenant Owens said seriously, earning snickers from a few of the rookies. "Did I say you could laugh!," he yelled in a few of their faces. They all responded "No Sir!" as they stopped instantly. Elliot and Olivia both held in their own snickers in fear of being on the Lieutenants bad side the first day. "If you are caught doing these things you will be thoroughly punished."

He continued pacing in front of them as he continued rattling the rules off. "Roll call will be at 6 am every morning. This means we will be waking you up each morning. You are expected to stand at attention at the end of your beds already dressed ready for the day. Morning PT will be at 7 am after breakfast is served. Any disrespect to the superior officers will result in punishment. You don't want to know what that is," he said, chuckling menacingly.

"Lunch will be served after morning PT at 11 am. Dinner is served at 5 30 pm. As many of you have already seen the obstacle courses around here. You have probably also seen the clinic outside. I can guarantee the majority of you will be in there at least once before your stay is over here. Each and every day at 2 pm sharp you are to report to the gun range to practice. Tomorrow, you will all be trained in how to properly hold a gun, how to shoot one, and how to shoot different types. Also, while you are here, we will be training you how to deal with different situations. Hostage situations, standoffs, so on and so forth. You should have had some training in school before coming here. All training is done together! Males and females train together! We don't separate you out from each other because of gender! I am not going to tell you this is easy! Once you are through, you will all be armed with the knowledge to become officers. One more thing. Welcome to boot camp," he finished as he walked away. "Resume activities!," he yelled as they returned to their seats, waiting to be called to get their dinner.

"Well that was an ear full," Elliot said as he looked at Olivia.  
>"Yeah," Olivia said, trying to understand everything she had just heard.<br>"No sex for two weeks? Who came up with that shit?," Elliot said as Olivia looked at him again, with a shocked smirk on her face.  
>"Really Stabler? Out of all of that that's all you heard," she said as she rolled her eyes at him.<p>

"Yeah, how do they expect me to stay away from you for that long?," he grinned at her as they leaned in to kiss.

This was an overwhelming for everyone it seemed. Elliot and Olivia each heard everyone talking about everything at the same time.

"Welcome to boot camp," Elliot sighed as they were called for dinner.

**!#$%^&^%$#**

**okay so i tried to cover a bit of everything in this chap. i figured those would actually be relevant rules for boot camp. idk if i got to them all but i sure hope so lol. i also hope it lives up to expectations ;) up next i plan on giving them their first thorough night out/day in boot camp. how do things go for them as they train? :) **  
><strong>thanks for reading! review please! :D <strong>


	19. Guilt

**like i said everyones first night out before the torture begins ;) there will be a break in the chap to start the next day. :) **

**#$%^&^%$#**

Elliot and Olivia decided going out for the night would be best, but with a group of all the other rookies as well. They needed to know the people they would be next to for the next 2 weeks.

It was already 7 30 by the time everyone left the camp. Everyone was going to meet at a bar a few miles away, called "Rush."

They had 20 or so of the rookies going. Elliot and Olivia met most of them over dinner, as they were talking about the policies of the place.

Once there and in the club, Elliot and Olivia talked to everyone getting to know their stories a bit more. No one really talked as they made their way to the dance floor.

Elliot and Olivia faced each other as he grasped her hips as they moved.  
>"Remember when we met!," Elliot yelled over the music, obviously now more comfortable dancing with Olivia in this fashion.<p>

"How could I forget, you started getting a hard on on the dance floor!," Olivia teased. Elliot never knew she knew that's what had happened.

"Oh right! I'm sure you didn't feel anything either!," he said sarcastically.  
>"You will never know," she said into his ear seductively. They continued dancing, and also watching as the others let loose a bit.<p>

Elliot and Olivia didn't drink because they didn't have a DD. It was dangerous even drinking one drink and driving, and they both knew that. They even offered to a few of the others if they needed a ride to let them know.

They were both tired at around 10 and decided it be best to get a good night of rest before their first day. Olivia went to go tell Lauren but there was no sign of her. Olivia chalked it up to either her being back at the barracks already or finding someone to dance with.

Elliot and Olivia said their goodbyes outside before heading their separate ways to the barracks. They kissed and touched, knowing they couldn't go any further. It was 10: 30 and many of the girls were awake, reading or looking at pictures of loved ones. They had a little space to make their new temporary residence a bit more like home.

Olivia scanned the room, not seeing Lauren there yet. She felt a bit uneasy, knowing that girl was really excited to be here, and knew she wouldn't be out past curfew.

Olivia changed back into her attire and climbed into bed, hating feeling the separation from Elliot. It hit 10: 55 on the clock, and everyone was back except for Lauren. Now she was really nervous. She didn't know why but she felt like something was really wrong. She didn't want to overreact for nothing though.

"Hey, have any of you seen Lauren?," Olivia asked the large group of girls.

"Not since the club. She kind of disappeared from the group. I thought she was with you," a girl, named Alyssa, told her.

Olivia left it at that. What could she do about this?

She layed up half the night worried about her, not caring about the lack of sleep.

**#$%^&^%$#**  
><strong>6am the next morning... <strong>

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE UP!," Lieutenant Bryant yelled.

Olivia was one of the first to jump up to stand at attention, not letting her lack of sleep get in the way. She was not going unnoticed by the commanders raiding the room.

Olivia scanned around the room again. No sign of Lauren. She figured the lieutenants would bring her in and embarrass her if she had been locked out.

The commanders also noticed the lack of a body in Lauren's bed.  
>"Oh someone partied a little too hard last night!," he joked as Olivia felt the pit in her gut grow larger.<p>

"Anyone seen Recruit Cook?," he asked, knowing they had to find her as soon as possible.

Olivia answered because no one else was. "Sir, Recruit Cook was not seen after we all left the club "Rush" last night, Sir!," Olivia said, trying to hide the trembling in her voice.

He stepped up to Olivia. "Are you sure nobody saw her before leaving last night?," he said, still a bit harshly.  
>"Sir I asked some of the other recruits when I got in last night Sir!," she said with a bit of strength in her voice.<p>

Lieutenant Bryant turned to one of his superiors.  
>"Officer Lane, take Officer Simms with you to go search for her. Report to the mess hall everyone! Now!"<p>

Everyone said "Yes Sir!" before exiting the barrracks. Olivia was getting more worried by the minute and she needed to know what happened to her.

Olivia found Elliot and quickly explained the situation to him.  
>"If only I had stayed with her last night," Olivia said filled with guilt.<br>"Liv, don't you dare blame yourself for this. Nobody is to blame for this. They're going to find her. Just eat and don't worry. It's going to be okay."

Olivia's plate contained scrambled eggs, toast, sausage, a bit of jam, and milk. The breakfast was meant to give them energy because of the vigorous PT they were about to go through. Olivia managed a few bites of toast and eggs before she couldn't handle anymore.  
>Elliot tried coaxing her because he knew it was bad working out without some kind of protein in the body.<p>

All of a sudden Olivia saw the two officers that were supposed to looking for Lauren walk in. She watched them as they all spoke in discretion to one another. She saw Lieutenant Bryant's face fall, and she knew it was bad.

"Liv, what is it?," Elliot asked seeing her eyes fixed on the men near the door.  
>"They were the ones that were looking for Lauren," she said, fighting tears in her voice. What happened to her?<p>

As everyone was leaving the mess hall, including Elliot, Olivia took the oppertunity to talk to Lieutenant Bryant as a person and not as her superior officer.

"Lieutenant, I saw the Officers walk in. Is there news about Lauren?"

"Recruit Benson...It's best that I not tell you."  
>"Sir, not to sound disrespectful but she is my friend. Don't I have a right to know what happened to her?," Olivia asked desparately trying to get something out of him. She knew he wasn't yelling at her though, which meant she hadn't crossed the line yet.<p>

"You cannot tell any of the other females about this..." He sighed heavily. "She was found. Raped and beaten on the side of the road a few miles away, near that club you were talking about.

Olivia's eyes went wide and she felt her heart rate increase.  
>"Is...Is she okay?," Olivia asked, tears stinging her eyes.<br>"Yes, but she cannot return as a recruit at this time. She's in the hospital right now. PTSD is bound to happen and it would only distract the other recruits. She wouldn't be in any shape to train at this point."

"Are you going to tell the others about this at all?"

"I don't know. We are unsure of how to handle it right now. We don't want to scare any of the other females."

"Which hospital?," Olivia asked desparately.  
>"St. Charles, it's only a 10 minute drive from here. That's really all I can tell you though. Get to PT."<p>

Olivia scoffed a bit, cracking a small smile. "Thanks for telling me."

Olivia met the other recruits and couldn't tell them one thing about what she had just heard, but she knew she had to tell Elliot. She could tell him later, but for right now, she had to push everything aside and focus on what she was here to do. Olivia knew Lauren was hurt, but she was in the hospital and was okay for right now.

Elliot was ahead of her and she saw him start the course. She couldn't help but smile at how he looked doing it. He was much better than any of the other guys and he looked a hell of a lot better than any of them, too.

"Recruit Benson! Show us what ya got!," Lieutenant Owens yelled. This was their first PT. She had to prove herself. Everything was timed in the boot camp, but the first was the one that would leave the impression.

Olivia took off and everyone watched in amazement as she flew through the obstacles. Her eyes dismissed everything except for what was in front of her.

There was half a mile worth of obstacles including a wall to climb over, monkey bars, barbed wire to crawl under, tires to run through, and a rock wall to climb to get to the end of the course.

"4: 51!," the officer yelled as she crossed the finish line, amazed she had gotten through it in such a fast time. She found Elliot as she tried to regain her breathing.  
>"How'd...you do?," she asked, avoiding the topic of Lauren right now.<br>"4: 56," he said kind of defeated.

"Wow, I beat you!," she laughed.  
>"Yeah, don't be to cocky Benson. I'll get ya tomorrow." He moved closer to her. "Any news on Lauren?," Elliot whispered so the others that had finished didn't hear.<p>

"We'll talk later," she said, flashing a look at him saying so much besides 'We'll talk later.' Elliot knew it wasn't good.

**!#$%^&^%$#**  
><strong>okay so i tried to bring some drama into it. i had to keep writing today tho lol. i have the day off and its been nagging me to get more of this done. idk where its going yet but hopefully it works! i know its unrealistic that the lieutenant would give her info about it, but its called fiction for a reason haha. <strong>  
><strong>thanks for reading and reviews are welcome :) <strong>


	20. Comfort

**thank you all so much for the reviews! :)  
>this is still the same day...its right after PT and Olivia tells Elliot what's going on. warning: graphic description of beating and rape! <strong>

**#$%^%$#**

Olivia was still plagued with guilt as Elliot followed her to a more private area.  
>"Elliot," she said quietly, almost whispering. She closed her eyes for a second before continuing. "They found Lauren..."<p>

By the way she was talking he thought she meant that Lauren was found dead.  
>"She was found beaten and raped. She's alive."<p>

"Okay..." Elliot took a moment to gather all she had just said. "How bad is she?"  
>"I don't know. Lieutenant Bryant told me she's at St. Charles hospital about 10 minutes from here. I wanted to go see her."<p>

Elliot saw the pain in her eyes. "Liv...are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm glad she's alive but now she has to live with this," Olivia said, feeling the tears stinging her eyes. "El, you cannot tell anyone about this. The superior officers and me are the only people who know about this," Olivia said a bit panicked.  
>"Liv I won't tell anyone. I swear. You go, I'll meet you back here later."<p>

"First I'm going to shower. I don't want to smell bad," Olivia chuckled. "I'll find you when I get back," Olivia said as she kissed him. He gave her the keys to their vehicle.

Olivia cleaned up as quickly as she could, each passing second thinking about Lauren.

As she made her way to the hospital, she wondered if Lauren knew who attacked her, and she wanted to kill the bastard for hurting one of the sweetest girls she had ever known in her life.

The trip to the hospital seemed to take hours. Olivia felt her heart rate increase with each passing second. What if she said the wrong thing? What if Lauren didn't want her to know about this?

Olivia shook those thoughts and knew Lauren would need someone to stand by her through all of this. Olivia had never been assaulted but knew it would be harder for Lauren to go through this alone.

Olivia stopped at the gift shop to get a card and gift for her. She signed the card "Get well soon, Recruit Cook!," and put a smiley face and signed her name. She knew Lauren would probably return the next year to the bootcamp once she got the help she needed.

Olivia gathered herself and walked up to the receptionist, asking where she was.  
>"Are you family?"<br>"Uhm, I'm a good friend," Olivia fibbed a bit. She knew they weren't that close, but knew that the receptionist wouldn't tell her if she said they had just met.

The woman behind the desk looked up the name. "Ah, she is in room 402, ICU. It's on floor number 4."

"Thank you," Olivia gave a small smile as she walked towards the elevator.

Once on the 4th floor, she quickly told the desk clerk she needed to sign in. She saw the room.

Olivia walked in slowly, as to not startle Lauren. She saw her, laying there, beaten, broken.

"Olivia?," she asked groggily.  
>"Yeah Lauren it's me. I heard what happened..." Olivia didn't know what else to say.<br>"How?"  
>"Lieutenant Bryant told me when I pushed him to tell me," Olivia said as she showed Lauren the card and gift she brought her, a small teddy bear.<p>

The card brought a small smile to her face before it fell a bit. "You didn't have to get me anything. They said I'll be fine in a couple of weeks. I have 3 broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and a lot of bruises, if you couldn't tell by my face," Lauren said, trying to keep the mood light, but clearly hurt as much mentally as she was physically.

"I did have to get you something, though. I was worried sick about you last night. I shouldn't have let this happen to you," Olivia said, guilt flooding through her once again.

"No! God no! This isn't your fault! It was my own stupid mistake."  
>"No! You can't say that Lauren! It's not your fault..." Olivia paused.<p>

"Olivia...," Lauren said as she felt the pain to tell someone.  
>"What is it Lauren?," Olivia said as she leaned closer to her friend.<br>"You know I was raped...and...I don't know how to say this," Lauren said as Olivia saw tears start to stream down the girls face.

Olivia didn't want to say anything wrong so she stayed silent. She grabbed Lauren's hand and was letting Lauren open up as she needed.  
>"I...know who did this to me," Lauren said as sobs took over her fraille frame.<p>

"Did you tell the police?," Olivia asked desparately.  
>"No...They wouldn't have believed me."<br>"Why wouldn't they believe you?," Olivia asked, a bit dumbfounded.

"Because...it was a cop," Lauren got out between cries.  
>"Oh my..." Olivia's face and whole body was in shock.<br>"Lauren, would you please let them get the bastard? Cops don't protect other cops who rape innocent girls," Olivia said trying to get her to tell her who.

"Olivia...it's not that simple. The cop...is the son of a commanding officer...," Lauren said quietly.

"Wait? A commanding officer at the boot camp?," Olivia asked, trying to decipher what Lauren was saying.  
>Lauren nodded her head as she felt a wave of tears come over her. Olivia couldn't fight the urge and got up out of the seat she was in to hug her friend. Lauren cried on her shoulders as Olivia made a silent promise to herself that she would get this bastard and not let it happen to anyone else.<p>

"Lauren...Please tell me who," Olivia pried.

"Even if I did you couldn't do anything about it...The cops won't be able to either."  
>"I promise you that I will make sure to do everything I can to help get the guy. I may not be a cop yet but I am already thinking like one," Olivia said with a small smile, earning a smile from Lauren through her tears.<p>

Olivia felt the pit in her stomach and also the tears threatening to fall for Lauren, but she also felt the anger building inside of her and the determination to do everything she could for her friend.

Lauren took a deep breath, knowing that Olivia was one person that she could trust.  
>"You can't tell anyone..." She paused. "It was Officer Pruitt."<p>

Olivia felt another bout of shock roll through her, although that was the ass that was staring at her and trying to flirt with her.  
>She shivered a bit, remembering how creepy he had been. She also remembered that he had no game whatsoever.<p>

This only made Olivia want to dig a little deeper. She had questions swirling in her head.

"Olivia what's wrong?," Lauren asked, seeing the look on Olivia's face.  
>"Nothing...uhm, I didn't know he was there last night," Olivia said, trying to get her to open up a little to her.<p>

"Neither did I. He came up behind me out of the blue when everyone was off dancing. He was in uniform. He told me he had to ask me something and asked if we could go outside to talk. He's an officer so I didn't feel like I was in danger...," Lauren paused. "We got outside and he walked me over near his car...He pushed me into the bushes and brush near the club. I had no idea what he was doing, so I asked him why he pushed me down. I tried getting up and backed up some. I stumbled and twisted my ankle and fell. Before I knew it he was on top of me. He had his hand over my mouth. He said 'You're such a hot piece of ass Lauren.' I tried like hell to fight him off of me, but he is so much larger than me. I may be strong, but I'm not half as strong as I needed to be..."

"Lauren, listen to me, this is not your fault. None of it. You survived, and you're telling me what happened. You're strong," Olivia said, softening her tone a bit.

After another deep sigh, Lauren continued. "Like I said I tried fighting, and I tried hitting but he...took his cuffs and... turned me over, giving me the chance to scream when his hand was off my mouth for a second. It was so loud near the club though and my screams were just covered by music and partying. I tried to fight but he just laughed and slapped the cuffs on without a problem. He rolled me back over onto my back...My hands were trapped underneath me." Lauren started softly crying as she continued. "He started hitting me. I could hear myself screaming, but no one else heard. I didn't know...how much he hit me until the doctors told me. He...moved his legs so mine were on the outside of his and... He lifted my skirt up onto my chest. I couldn't do anything. I-I tried to shake and move my body but he had my legs and my hands were trapped, so I couldn't do a single thing about it...He tore...my underwear off. He kept saying 'Don't fight, you're just making it worse.' I heard him laughing at me. Then he said 'I might just kill you, like that other bitch.'"

"He told you he's killed and done this before?," Olivia asked, knowing now that this guy wasn't just a rapist, but a killer, too.

"Yes. He...went so slow. He touched me. Everywhere. He made a mistake, he let one of my legs go. I kicked him as hard as I could at the first chance. He flew off of me and I tried getting away, ya know get back to the club. It was about 20 yards away. But I had a bum ankle and it took me a while to get up with my hands cuffed, so by the time I even got up and started running... it was useless. He grabbed my hair and threw me on the ground. He said 'That was a mistake.' He hit me more, and he kicked me some. He...got back in between my legs. I thought that God decided it was my time to die. I made peace with it, and thought that anything was better than being there. I fought as much as I could and knew I could die with some dignity." She started crying hard at that thought.

Olivia was fighting her own tears at hearing her story. She felt Lauren squeeze her hand as she was telling her story.

"I don't remember feeling any pain...The doctors told me it was from the adrenaline. That's all I feel now is pain. He started touching me. I told him no and screamed so much that my voice went hoarse. He took his fingers... and put them in me. I could feel my body moving back and forth on the ground. He kept going. I thought I was going to die from that. I felt myself tearing from the violence of it. He kept moving. He made me...," Lauren said, her voice a whisper. "I felt it. I had an...orgasm. He laughed. He said 'I knew you liked it, dumb bitch.' Then I heard his pants unzip. I wished so much that God would just let me die. He was in me, and he went so hard and I screamed. The more I struggled the faster and harder he went. He finally finished. I passed out. I don't know why my body chose that moment. Next thing I know I'm here..."

"Oh Lauren..." Olivia hugged her friend once again as she heard her cries. "Lauren, you didn't have to tell me."

"I needed to. The cops had me tell them. I knew I couldn't tell them who though. I felt like I should tell you. You're the only one here for me..."

"Do you need me to call anyone for you? Family, friends, anyone?," Olivia offered.

"No, my parents are on their way from Georgia. I don't have many friends, actually I don't think I really have any friends..."  
>"You have me," Olivia said firmly. "I assume they did a rape kit."<p>

"Yeah...They did it," she said in a defeated tone.  
>"Lauren, I'm so sorry. I have to go. I'll be back later okay?," Olivia said, looking at the time. It was 1: 30. She had to get back to the camp and go on with training. As much as she wanted to be there for her friend, she had to follow the rules.<p>

"Yeah. That's fine. Thank you," Lauren said, looking into Olivia's eyes. Olivia gave her a final, long hug and made her way back to the camp.

She had to tell Elliot what was going on. Olivia had to figure out a way to catch the bastard.

She was going to get justice for her friend.

**!#$%^&^%$#**

**i figured lauren telling her story to olivia would be a comfort thing for lauren, and it also shows olivia's drive even before she was a cop to catch the bad guys ;) now what does she do? she can tell elliot, but they know it was a superior officer's son...that creates a bit of a problem. **  
><strong>hopefully you liked it.. thanks for reading and please drop a review! :) <strong>


	21. The plan

**i dont even know whats going to happen in the story yet lol. glad your all still enjoying it tho ;) **

**#$%^&^%$#**

Olivia had to get back to the camp to train, and she was going to tell Elliot what she had just learned. Her mind was racing.

Once back at camp, Olivia hurried to change into her boot camp attire. She had to do gun training now and act like nothing was wrong.

Elliot saw her as she headed towards the gun range and rushed towards her.  
>"Liv! Hey, what happened?," he asked, seeing her face, full of shock.<p>

"Lauren knows who did it..."

"Who?," Elliot asked, now worried that there were more girls in danger.  
>"I can't tell you right now...We'll talk later. Meet me at the car after training," she told him. She was afraid if he had a gun in his hand he might shoot the guy. Olivia was trying to keep her thoughts from wandering that far.<p>

"Alright recruits! Line up! Time to start your gun training!," Lieutenant Owens yelled. Elliot and Olivia stood next to each other.

"We'll start with the basics, in case none of you sissies listened in your beginner classes. First, make sure the safety is always on. Second, do not point the gun at anyone. This is not a game. If your safety is off you could be putting your fellow officers in danger. Next, the stance you take. Would anyone like to demonstrate?"

Everyone paused to look at each other. "You!," he yelled, looking at a shy girl near Elliot and Olivia. "Show us what you've got."

The young girl took her stance, both hands on the gun, and she bent her knees a bit.  
>"Okay! Does anyone see what she is doing wrong?"<p>

The lieutenant stopped in front of Elliot. "What is she doing wrong?"  
>Elliot looked over at the young girl shaking like a leaf. He wasn't about to make her feel like shit. "Sir, I see nothing wrong with her stance sir!"<p>

"WRONG!" He moved on to the person next to Elliot. "What is wrong with her stance?"

"Sir, the recruit is not bending her elbows enough sir!"

"Correct! Everyone needs to know that you need to bend the elbows just enough so the kick back on the gun does not injure you. These dinky guns don't have much of a kick back but when you get to bigger guns it hurts a lot worse. Recruits, take your stance!"

Everyone took their stance, hoping they weren't doing anything wrong. There were officers going behind and in front of them. Olivia felt uneasy when she felt Officer Pruitt pass behind her.

"Very nice stance Recruit Benson," he said almost pushing against her. She felt the shivers run down her spine as she wanted to punch him in the face. Elliot heard it and gripped his gun tighter, keeping from turning around and beating the guy into the ground.

Olivia sighed in relief as he moved on.

The officers were going around correcting everyone on their stances.

After they were done doing that, they moved out of the way so everyone could see their own separate targets in front of them, about 20 feet away. They were large targets so that everyone would be almost guaranteed a hit.

"Next, take off the safety! Everyone should have been able to shoot a gun before entering camp. This is where it matters!"

Slowly, all the recruits switched the safety off, still in their stances.

"Shoot once!"  
>A large noise took over the area as everyone shot off one bullet. Olivia wished like hell it was Pruitt in front of her. She hit the target almost dead center.<p>

Elliot was very close to hitting the center as well. The officers looked at each other. They all noticed how well most of the recruits were doing.

"EVERYONE empty your clips onto the target. Take your time. We will be seeing who does the best!"

The recruits shot off their clips, a total of 10 bullets each. Olivia took her time with each shot, seeing Lauren flash in front of her eyes, her broken body, but then she saw Pruitt. Her knuckles were turning white the tighter she gripped her gun.

The officers went to investigate the targets, looking for the weakest and strongest links.  
>"When we call your names, please step forward! Recruit Kelley, Recruit Scott, Recruit Haywood, Recruit Benson, Recruit Stabler, Recruit Lewis, Recruit Brack! Everyone, take notice to these recruits! They all know how to hit a target. Tomorrow we will do more! Dismissed!"<p>

The recruits that weren't called knew they weren't called because their shots were scattered or they completely missed. Olivia and Elliot were happy they were both called. Being a good shot wasn't something that could be taught easily.

Elliot and Olivia walked out towards their car. It wasn't completely suspicious because it was mid day and training was over for the day. They made sure nobody followed them as they got in.

"Liv, who was it?," Elliot asked, not wasting any time.

"You can't tell anyone, and I told Lauren I wouldn't. This can't leave this car...Understood?"  
>"Yes, Liv. Please tell me."<p>

"It was..." she paused to look down to her lap. "It was Officer Pruitt."

"Wait you mean that prick whose been eying you up and down. I'm gonna kill him!," Elliot said almost jumping out of the car.

"EL! What did I just say?," Olivia yelled. He slowly got back in. "It can't leave the car... He's the son of a superior officer here."

"What? And nobody knew about him raping women?," Elliot asked, finding it hard to believe he went unnoticed.  
>"Lauren said he confessed to killing someone while he was raping her. He's done this before. I don't know how many women have been hurt by him, but he's smart El. There was no DNA on Lauren because he wore a condom."<p>

"That little fucker," Elliot spat.

"El... we can't do a damn thing about it. We can't tell anyone, and we can't go crying to the superior officer's because we have no proof. It's Lauren's word and ours against an officer. And of course not to mention his father is high up in the food chain," Olivia said, feeling helpless to the situation.

"She didn't tell the cops?"

"No. Like I said there's no evidence, and if Lauren accused an officer it would probably get covered up."

Elliot could so many emotions on her face. She was hurt, frustrated, pissed off, and sad all at once. He was feeling the same way. What could two recruits do about this?

Then Olivia had an idea. "What if we set him up? Catch him in the act."

"Who would be willing to.." He looked at her, giving him the look and he knew what it meant. "No Liv! I will not allow him to come anywhere near you."

"Who else would be able to? Nobody else has you there either. I know I can fight him long enough to get what we need."

"What if he figures out what we're doing? I can't put you in danger like that."  
>"And if we don't other girls are going to get hurt. I need to do this. I wasn't there for Lauren," Olivia said, looking back into her lap.<p>

He reached over the console and grabbed her into his embrace. "Liv, there was nothing more we could have done. You cannot blame yourself for that. She can't blame herself either."

Elliot let go of her, pondering how they would even start this plan. "You sure you're okay doing this?"  
>"Yes. I have to."<p>

Elliot gave a heavy sigh. "Well we can't do anything right now. It's only our first day of training. We've got another 2 weeks. I say we figure out a foolproof plan before even attempting something."  
>Olivia shot her head up, shocked he was actually going to let her do this. He knew she was right. Other girls were going to get hurt if they didn't do something.<p>

Olivia kissed him. "Remember, we can't tell anyone. Tonight why don't we go out and figure out a plan?"  
>"What about the club? That seems to be his comfort zone."<p>

Olivia sat back and realized he was right. They couldn't not go to the club and risk another girl's life.  
>"What if we have a stake out outside of it?"<p>

"And we can draw up plans while we're waiting. This is why I love you. Brains and beauty," Elliot smiled.  
>Olivia smiled. "We'll leave after dinner."<p>

"It's a plan."

"Hey I told Lauren I'd be back. I'm gonna go visit her and then we can eat dinner and leave."  
>"Okay. Bye Liv." He kissed her before getting out of the car and leaving towards the camp.<p>

Olivia arrived at the hospital and told Lauren about the plan.  
>"Olivia! That's crazy! You can't do that!," Lauren yelled.<br>"No Lauren it's not. I'm going to have Elliot there. We're going to get this guy."

"I didn't want you to put your life in danger to get him."  
>"Would you rather I tell other officers?," Olivia said, raising an eyebrow at her.<p>

Lauren calmed down, then realized it was the only way to truly get him.  
>"Be careful Olivia."<p>

"We will, and I'll tell you every day how the plans coming along. I'll be back tomorrow to let you know. Get some rest."

Olivia hugged Lauren before she left. She hadn't quite felt the weight of what she was about to get into.

**!#$%^&^%$#**

**okay so im on a roll writing today lol. what do you guys think of the plan? pretty risky... next they are just figuring out the plan as they watch the club. what happens? also, ive been thinking. i havent liked the title since the beginning, but i needed something to post the story. anyone have an idea of what to change it to? if everyone likes it i will leave it but i cant think of anything. lol  
><strong>**thanks for reading and please please leave a review :)**


	22. Working it out

**im assuming everyone wants to keep the title since there were no objections? haha. this chap its the same day, they are staking out the club to see if that dirtbag tries something else and also planning how to catch him :P also, thanks for any reviews and add to favorites :) glad everyone still enjoys it! **

**#$%^#$%^%$#**

Elliot and Olivia left right after dinner, not bothering telling anyone where they were going. They hadn't seen Pruitt leave yet, but they figured the club was his comfort zone.

"El, the more I'm thinking about it, for a plan, we have to do something big but simple. That guy knows we're together so he probably won't come after me, 'cause he knows you can kick his ass without a problem," Olivia smiled at the thought. This guy was as big as Elliot, but Elliot's temper made him a force to be reckoned with.

"True, so what are you thinking?," Elliot asked, letting her sort of take the lead. She needed to be as comfortable with this as possible.

"Well, I was thinking like sometime next week, towards the end of boot camp, that we have a fake fight. Yelling and all that in front of everyone, so Pruitt sees it. Then he will know we have just broken up and it makes me more vulnerable."

"Okay, that's going to be hard because we really don't fight," Elliot said, smiling.  
>"Get used to it," Olivia snapped, trying to get him angry. If she could just do that, then they could pull off a fake argument.<p>

Elliot looked at her, feeling a bit shocked she just said that to him. She smirked at him as he realized how easy it would be to make his blood boil.

They were both looking around watching for Officer Pruitt's patrol car.  
>"Do you see anything yet El?"<p>

"No. It's 9 already," Elliot said, looking at his watch. They were wondering where he was.

"Maybe he went somewhere else," Olivia suggested, feeling defeated.  
>"Shit, that means he could be attacking someone else Liv. We cant be everywhere, though," Elliot said, getting frustrated, not accepting the fact that someone else could be getting attacked at that moment.<br>"I know... I think that we should put the plan in motion tomorrow. It's the only way to stop this guy before anyone else gets hurt," Olivia stated.

"Liv... we aren't ready. We haven't even figured out what to quote on quote 'fight' about," Elliot said, giving air quotes as he said it.

"Just start yelling at each other. If it's scripted it won't be as real," Olivia said, smiling a bit.

"Okay...," Elliot said, a bit unsure. He knew he had a temper, but wasn't sure if he could even 'act' anything out like this. He loved Olivia and they hardly fought over anything. "And, what do you wanna do? I mean about the plan. We can't just videotape it. They will know it was a set up and that means it could be an act on his part, too. Then chances are it would get thrown out in court," Elliot stated, deep in thought.

"I know... But I don't think we can tell anyone else either," Olivia said, still terrified their plan would be blown by a loudmouth recruit. She had already met a few who loved to gossip.

"I have one person. You've probably seen him already," Elliot said, knowing that the boot camp recruits list wasn't too extensive.

"Probably, but if you trust them, then I can trust them, too," Olivia admitted.

"Odafin Tutuola, Fin for short. He bunks right next to me. We've talked some. I read him at the first impression, and I know we can trust him," Elliot said, 100 percent sure they could if they told him what was going on.

Olivia was still uneasy about telling anyone, but agreed to it. "Okay, but it cannot go any farther than Fin."

"We can have him as a witness. He could just happen to be here with us when it happens."

"Wow," Olivia said, almost speechless. "I gotta say that sounds pretty good."

"I know," Elliot smiled.

She smiled against his lips as she kissed him.  
>He quickly deepened the kiss before she stopped him. "We can't do it here," she said still smiling.<br>"Who says we can't?," Elliot asked, oblivious as he tried to grab her shirt. Usually after that she let him continue, but not tonight.

She pushed away from him a bit, wanting it as much as he did, but knowing it wasn't right. "My conscious. It just doesn't feel right. I'm sorry," she said, looking away from his eyes.  
>He kissed her once more as he backed away. "Don't be sorry. You're right. It wouldn't be right. Sorry I did that."<p>

"You haven't had sex in 2 days, I get it," she laughed as she said it.

"Yeah, but you know that's not why I fell in love with you, or I would hope you know that," he told her, praying she didn't feel that way.

"I know. It's just...I understand how you must feel right now. I mean, you're a hot college guy who has a very high sex drive," she said, eying him up and down.

"And you're the hot college girl who makes me do those things," he cheesily said, giving her a cocky Stabler grin, making her giggle as he leaned in to kiss her. "Alright, well we better get back," he said, starting the car.

**#$%^&^%$#**

The next morning's events were the same as the previous. Olivia ate breakfast today, knowing that Lauren was okay, but still feeling sick knowing that Pruitt was getting away with this. Today was the day. Elliot and Olivia were going to put their plan into motion.

Elliot leaned over to her as she ate and whispered unnoticably in her ear, "Fin's in on it Liv, and swore he wouldn't tell anyone. We gotta let him know when we're going to that club though."

She smiled making it seem like it was something romantic he was saying so the superior officers didn't get any suspicions. "Sounds good, and I figured tomorrow night we could go," she said as she finished her meal, leaning in closely to his lips. Elliot read what she was doing, and played along. One gift they truly had was being able to read each other's actions without words.

They both decided after PT everyone would be gathered in the same area, including Officer Pruitt. He had been waiting for everyone at the finish line the day before.

Elliot and Olivia figured out signals for when to start their fake fight. There was a signal for 'No,' and 'Go,' meaning when they should or shouldn't start it, instead of just shaking their heads yes and no. It would have been too obvious. Fin was let in on it as well.

As nervous as they were, they blocked it out as they ran out to start PT. They were ready to fight more than each other. They were ready to fight a monster.

**!#$%^&%$#**

**im so evil leaving it there ;) this chap is a bit shorter than most others. the bit with them in the car, i mean who has sex after finding out their friend has been raped and staking out a club? exactly, no one lol it makes more sense for them to talk about it the way they did. i have been debating whether or not to put fin in the story so soon, but it works out with the story...anyways, next, their big fight! thanks for reading! please be generous and leave a review :D**


	23. Don't Panic

**andd here it is! their plan set into motion... hopefully i do this chap some justice! hopefully it gives you some laughs to ;) **

**#$%^%$#**

Olivia and Elliot stayed next to each other in line. Elliot watched her subtly move her hand to her hair and pull it down. That was the signal. She was messing with her hair. Elliot almost got so caught up watching her that he forgot about the plan momentarily.

He sighed before he stormed over towards her.

"Hey! Why won't you talk to me!," he yelled, quickly drawing attention from their fellow recruits.

"I don't want to talk to you right now!," she yelled back.

"Why the fuck not!" Elliot felt his blood boiling, even if it was fake. At the same time he hated doing this.

"Maybe because you're cheating on me!" Olivia turned to get away as he grabbed her arm, still grabbing the attention of everyone around them.  
>"Get off of me!," she screamed as she jerked her arm away. "If you touch me again, I will sue you for sexual harassment!"<p>

Officer Pruitt quickly averted his attention to the couple fighting.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I haven't been with anyone else! And why are you threatening to sue me you stupid bitch!"

Olivia looked at him. She kept going at him.  
>"OHHH! Stupid bitch? Is that the best you got you pompous ass! Have fun in that homewrecker's bed you stupid prick!" She walked away from the group. Everyone could tell she was pissed. Fin knew it was fake and he even believed it. She headed to the barracks as he stormed off in anger as well. They had already arranged to meet later that night.<p>

Olivia showered and changed into clean clothes. She walked out into the main hall of the barracks and saw him. He was near her bed. Officer Pruitt was there, and she panicked, but didn't show it.

"Olivia, are you okay? That was a really heated argument," he said calmly as he walked towards her.

"I'm fine, really. No big deal. It was bound to happen," she smiled weakly.

"Well I came here to tell you if you ever need to talk, I'm here," he said as he was fairly close to her now, making her extremely uncomfortable.

He touched her arm and she looked at him. She had decided that if he tried anything else other than that she was gonna knee him in the groin.

"Thanks," she said as she gave another weak smile.

He smiled at her as he walked out, and she let out a huge sigh of relief.

Olivia knew now that she had to be more careful and not be by herself. This guy wasted no time and she was going to be in trouble had he trapped her somewhere. She could have been raped and no one would have known. That scared the hell out of her.

Just as she was getting caught up in her thoughts some other girls walked in. "Hey what was that out there? Are you okay Olivia?," Alyssa asked.

"Yeah fine. It was only a stupid fight. I think it's over for good," Olivia paused, starting to form tears in her eyes, making sure they believed it as well. She changed the subject. "Hey what's the rule on officers coming into the barracks?," Olivia asked, wondering if Pruitt had already broken a rule. It might have been something else she could hold against him later.

"They are not allowed in unless it's to wake us up or if they have suspicion of something like drugs or anything like that in here. And they have to have a superior officer with them if they enter at any other time. Why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering," Olivia said, quickly dropping the subject. "I'll see you guys at lunch," Olivia told them as she exited the barracks. Her and Elliot had arranged to meet at the car again, but they had to make sure no one was around again.

Olivia was paranoid on the quarter mile trip to their car, afraid officer friendly was following her. She knew they hooked him already, and now they had to wait to catch him.

"Hey," she said getting into the car. Elliot drove off quickly.  
>"Liv. You know I meant none of that right?"<br>She looked at him and almost laughed. He was serious. "Of course I knew that! It was fake for a reason El! I would never think you were cheating on me. If I ever found out I'd do a hell of a lot worse than yell at you," Olivia admitted.

"Okay, just making sure. We have to get back within a few minutes so we're there for lunch. What do you wanna do next?"

"Well, he came into the barracks already while I was alone. It was right after I got done showering."

Elliot lost track of the road for a second as he processed what she just told him. "What? What happened?"

"Nothing. He walked towards me and asked if I was okay and then was in front of me. He touched my arm and told me if I needed to talk that he was there. Scumbag," Olivia spat.

"Yeah, but now we've gotta keep a better eye on you Liv. That can't happen again," Elliot said, his heart rate still increased from what she just told him.

"I know. He broke a rule by being in there. Officers can't be in barracks unless waking us up or if they have suspicion of contraband. And any other time they have to have a superior with them."

"That's good to know," Elliot said sarcastically. "This guy is breaking every rule it seems."

"Yeah. Does tomorrow night still sound okay to go? I will try to get more out of Pruitt by then," Olivia said.

"Yeah that's fine."

Elliot circled the car around as they headed back to the boot camp. Elliot was terrified for Olivia since he couldn't be with her at every second of every day, especially now that they were "broken up."

They didn't get out of the car or walk to the mess hall together. If someone was watching, especially Pruitt, their plan would be over. Olivia tried to have a defeated and down look as she ate. She tried to feel like her and Elliot were actually broken up, and that made her want to cry. She knew Pruitt would be watching her.

Elliot saw her and then looked at Pruitt, who was also watching her. Elliot squeezed the rim of his tray as he tried to look away. He took a seat at the far end of the table, never taking his eyes off of her. He wanted to be near her.

Olivia left the mess hall with a few of her new friends, and she was determined not to be alone. When they all went their separate ways she decided to go outside in the middle of the camp, where there were a few others. She wasn't going to be alone and isolated.

"Recruit Benson!," someone yelled. She heard her name and his voice and had to breathe through it. This guy was not going to give up.

"Yes Officer Pruitt?," she asked as nicely as possible as he got closer.

"You forgot something in the mess hall," he said holding up the necklace Elliot had given her. She knew that was in her bag because she never wore it to PT for fear it would get dirty.

"Thanks," she said, not mentioning she knew where it actually was. "I must have taken it off after the fight without realizing it."

"Yeah, how you holding up?," he asked as he smiled at her.

"Fine. How are you since our chat a few hours ago?," she asked sarcastically.  
>"Same old. Well I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing," he smiled as he walked away. Now she felt disgusted. It was in her bag. She knew he must have snooped when she was in the shower.<p>

_Lord only knows what else he went through _Olivia thought. _Guess I'll be buying new clothes. _

She didn't want any reminder of him on her clothes. She shuddered at the thought of him seeing all of her personal things.

She went back to the barracks and searched through her clothes.

"Oh my God," she gasped as she realized there was underwear missing. She had only been there two days and she knew there was no way she misplaced 3 pairs. She double counted. She knew she had 2 pairs in the laundry and 1 pair on. She brought 10 pair total. Olivia counted 4 pair, meaning there were 3 missing.

She was now very creeped out. She wished that her and Elliot were talking so she could go see him now.

_Fin _she thought. She could talk to him without being watched too closely.

She ran out and found Fin near the cafeteria, thankful she didn't have to go any further.

"Fin!," she yelled. She felt like crying, but knew she couldn't. She wasn't about to look weak in front of her fellow recruits either. She had to move up the meeting to after gun control training. Olivia couldn't wait to get this off her chest. She was panicking a bit.

"What's up Olivia?"

"Hey," she whispered. "I need you to give a message to Elliot," she said looking around to make sure no one was listening to closely. "I need you to tell him to meet me after gun training, at the car," she said as she tried to get her breath back.

"No problem. I'll go find him now," Fin said.

"Thanks."

Olivia felt like throwing up at that moment. Gun training couldn't come and go fast enough.

Finally, she met Elliot in the car.

"What happened Liv? Fin told me it was urgent," Elliot said pleading with his eyes for her to tell him.

"Wow. Uh, first after lunch Pruitt ran up to me and handed me the necklace you gave me, you know the heart one? He said I forgot it. I know I didn't because it wasn't on after PT, it was in my bag in the barracks. I put it on after lunch usually, and take it off before bed."

"I swear I'm gonna kill him," Elliot said gripping the steering wheel.

"Just wait, it gets better. I found some of my underwear missing..." Olivia said, trying not to show her voice was getting shaky. "He searched when I was in the shower. I'm throwing everything away that I have with me."

"I'm going to kill him!," Elliot yelled, frustrated for Olivia and pissed that guy had his hands on her things.

Olivia put her hand on him, on his arm, reaching for his hand.

He grabbed it, starting to calm down. He kissed it.  
>"I'm so sorry you're going through this," he told her.<br>"It's my fault. We have to finish this, though."

"Liv... we don't have to do this anymore. We can end this now. I don't want to see you..." he paused, his voice lowering. "I don't want to see you get hurt Liv."

"El..." She felt like crying at hearing him say that, hearing how much this was affecting him. "We have to do this. We have to. We're the only ones that can stop him."

"I know... I know. I love you Liv," he said looking into her eyes.

"I love you, too El." She looked into his eyes, wanting so badly to kiss him. "I'll see you later after dinner then?"  
>"Yeah," Elliot answered. He knew he couldn't talk her out of doing this no matter what he did. They hugged and held each other, not caring if someone saw them.<p>

She left the car before him, and was now questioning if this would all work out in the end.

**!#$%^&^%**

**Pruitt is a creep :P so, what did you think about the fight? i didnt want to make it to long. i figured short and to the point would catch pruitt's attention enough ;) obviously! haha. and does the plan work out? thanks for reading! you guys have no idea how much i appreciate reviews :) **


	24. Relief

**you guys have no idea how happy i am that everyone likes this story :) im STILL getting ppl adding to alerts! thank you! and for reviews of course :D keeps me writing. **

**anyways, this is still the same day. around dinnertime. not all the days are going to drag out like this one has, just so you know. haha. **

**$^&&%$#!**

Every step Olivia took she was looking around her. She wished that she could have Elliot with her at all times.

Dinner was the same as lunch. Elliot and Olivia sat separately as Olivia stared at her food, feeling the burning eyes of Pruitt on her every second.

She had already decided to throw her clothes away, and now she had to go shopping.

Once again Olivia was one of the last ones to leave the mess hall

"Benson!"

She heard his voice and froze in her tracks. He was unrelenting it seemed.  
>"Yes sir?," she turned around to see him once again coming at her.<p>

"I just wanted to ask what's up with you and Stabler now. I thought you guys were done," Pruitt stated.

"What do you mean?," Olivia asked, knowing her and Elliot had hardly been near each other.

"Well, I saw you guys hugging. I was just wondering if that was healthy for you guys to do. Are you getting back together with him?," he curiously asked.

Olivia stared for a second. He was watching them in the car.

"Oh! That," Olivia said, catching onto what he meant without making it seem like she knew where they hugged. "It was... it was a goodbye," Olivia said looking down at the ground, trying to make it believable. "We aren't back together. We know it's best to stay away from each other for now... I appreciate your concern though," Olivia said, giving a slight smile to play it off.

"No problem. I'll see you later then. Be careful," he said.

"I will," she replied, wondering what he meant.

Olivia decided to not go to the car, but instead making sure Elliot saw her pass it. She started jogging as she made it look like she was going for a run. Elliot waited a minute before starting the car and following her. He pulled up before her and she got in.

"Hey," she said as she got into the car.

"Hey. Did something happen with Pruitt?"  
>"Yeah. He saw us hugging in here earlier and wondered if we were getting back together. I told him that we were over and it was a goodbye hug. I have no idea how he saw us though. We looked around every possible second and didn't see anyone."<p>

"You and I both know this guy is a hell of a lot smarter than we thought."

"You're telling me," Olivia said as she was catching her breath.

"What do you wanna do?"

"Well, I need to go shopping. Right now. We have tomorrow night to talk about, too."

"Yeah we can go again. Do you want me to come with you, shopping I mean?," Elliot asked, knowing he couldn't help her shop in any way but knew he could be an extra pair of eyes for her.

"No. People around here think we're over El. We can't show up in a Victoria's Secret and seem like we're back together," she laughed.

"But this is outside of camp a bit more. Victoria's Secret? And I gotta miss it?," Elliot said disappointed.

She smiled, blushing a bit. "I guess you can come in," she said, realizing she didn't want to be alone. "But we can't do anything."

"Oh yeah I also want to stop by and get a suitcase with a lock on it so he can't get into my things again."

"Good idea," Elliot told her. He didn't want Pruitt anywhere near her or her things.

Elliot and Olivia found a shopping outlet about 20 minutes outside of camp. It had everything they needed.

Everything that had happened so far had left her paranoid. Everyone that came near her in the store made her jump a bit.

"Liv, are you okay?," he asked, noticing how jumpy she was.

"Yeah, it's just... Pruitt. It's getting to me a little," she said as she gave a weak smile.

"We don't have to do any of this anymore Liv... I know we can get him but maybe we shouldn't be doing it this way."

"I told you El. We have to," she said, still determined to nail Pruitt for this. "What about this one?," she said, holding up a pair of matching lace red bra and panties.

"You would look hot in any of this, Liv," he said, holding in the urge to take her where she stood.

She saw his face. "I'm getting it." She also found a few sports bras for training and regular bra and underwear for when she wasn't with Elliot.

"Your total is 160 dollars and 32 cents ma'am," the young cashier said.

"Damn Liv, you don't need to pay that for some bras and underwear."

"Hey, it's expensive to be a girl," she smiled at him. "And plus, the one you liked was 60 dollars alone."

After finding everything she needed from the other outlet stores, including a new suitcase and quite a few outfits, Elliot and Olivia went back to the camp.

Olivia got her stuff into the barracks and quickly unpacked everything new into her new suitcase with a combination lock on it. A key would have been to easy for Pruitt to find and use and her and Elliot knew that.

"Hey guys, is there a dumpster around here?," Olivia asked, eager to get rid of everything old she had brought with her.

"Uhm, I think there's one behind the mess hall," Alyssa told her.

"Great, thanks," Olivia said picking up her suitcase.  
>"Where are you taking your suitcase?"<p>

"Getting rid of it. I have a new one," Olivia said, not disclosing why she was doing that.

"Oh." None of the girls questioned her any further. This also gave her a chance to see if Pruitt was hanging around the camp still or if he had gone out.

She quickly threw out her suitcase and almost ran away from there, not wanting to be out of eye contact from anyone for long.

Someone grabbed her arm harshly and pulled her to them. "Fuck!," she yelled, not realizing who it was.

"Liv, it's me, be quiet," Elliot whispered.

"Elliot! What the hell are you doing! You know we can't be seen together!," she said as he let go of her arm.

"I know that, and I also know that mostly everyone, including Pruitt, is gone."

"Then we have to leave," Olivia said eagerly.

"No we don't. I overheard them talking about how he and another officer are gone until morning. Some other case where they used to work. They needed extra bodies. I saw them leave."

"Are you joking? That's great," Olivia whispered, not being able to hide her smile. It was a relief to know that no one was getting hurt tonight, and that Pruitt wasn't watching her or anyone else like he had been.

"I know. But I also thought... Me and you." Elliot said, barely being able to see her in the darkness behind the building.

"We can't El. If we get caught, we're screwed... literally," she laughed at her own pun.

"No one is around." He kissed her lightly on the lips, just enough to get a reaction out of them both.  
>"Shit I missed doing that today," he said as he kissed her again. She deepened the kiss, not being able to resist his perfect lips and mouth. She moaned as their bodies pressed against each other.<p>

She got enough room to talk to him before she lost all coherent thoughts. "We should probably move this somewhere else El. They...aren't...stupid," she said as he kissed her.

"Like where?," he said, moving to her neck. She moaned again as she threw her head back.

"I don't... know. Somewhere... more... private," she said, quickly losing the battle.

He knew she was right. "I'll meet you... at the car in a few minutes," he said as he kissed her one more time. He pulled away from her. She saw him run to the car as fast as he could.

She could hardly wait. She tried counting in her head but that made time move slower for her.

She counted to 83 seconds before she couldn't wait anymore.

She walked slowly out to the car, watching everything around her. The camp was nicely lit at night, allowing everything to be seen.

"El, we need to leave and go somewhere else, too. Lights are shining right into the car. If they see us... I don't even wanna think about that," she said, knowing that would be embarrasing if her superior officers saw her and her boyfriend screwing in the back of their car.

"You're right. I think I saw a Day's Inn near the outlet we were at earlier." He started the car and had to find somewhere fast.

She was impatient. She had gone two days without him before but this was different. Olivia had never wanted him quite this much. The last couple days were stressful, and she hadn't thought about it without feeling guilty. She didn't feel guilty because Pruitt couldn't hurt anybody.

He was going through it as well. His pants were starting to get tight just from kissing her again.

They didn't even bother checking in. There was no point to be there for an an hour or two. They ran past the receptionist and ran to the nearest bathroom. It was a family one with a lock on it.

_Perfect. _They were both thinking it.

He shut the door and turned on the light. He was all over her as soon as the door lock clicked into place.

"I missed you," he said as he resumed where he left off. He kissed her and quickly moved to her neck.

Her hands flew to his neck.  
>"Condom?," she asked, realizing she hadn't taken her birth control since being at camp, not seeing that they would do this anytime soon.<p>

"Got it covered," he said as he continued his descent. He broke apart from her as he lifted her shirt off frantically. She took the advantage of being apart from him and ripped his shirt off from his body. His hands moved to the sports bra she was wearing and lifted that off.

He kissed his way from her neck to her breasts.  
>"Fuck El," she moaned as she felt his mouth on one as his right hand tweaked the other. She harshly arched her back into him, wanting more. She felt the heat growing between her legs with every touch from him. His mouth left her chest.<p>

He quickly got on his knees, realizing how much he missed her taste. He took off her sweatpants as she kicked off her shoes. She felt his fingers hook into her underwear and she gasped as he took them off of her.

He kissed around her center, gathering the wetness pooled. She groaned, needing more. She spread her legs further, trying to hint for him to touch her more than he was.

Elliot chuckled as he licked her once, slowly.  
>"God El! Please!," she begged impatiently. He looked up at her face. Her head was pushed against the wall as her body arched towards him. Her chest heaved.<p>

He brought a hand to her and slowly entered one finger into her, earning a greatful moan. He let her body relax to the intrusion before he began moving his single digit.  
>"Shit Elliot! Faster," she panted as he kept a steady, slow pace. He ignored her begs and groans of disapproval. This might be the only time he gets to do this for a few days, and he wasn't going to spoil it by going to fast.<p>

He entered a second finger, earning yet another moan and curse from her. "Fuck El! Please!," she yelled as he moved a bit faster. She felt her clit twitching with need as he slowly increased his pace.

Finally, he was unrelenting as she felt herself clenching around his fingers. "Oh my...God!," she screamed as her muscles started tightening.

With one swift move he entered a third finger and put his mouth to her clit, flicking his tongue then sucking harshly. She threw her head back onto the wall. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut as her body jerked away from the wall more. She felt her powerful orgasm rip through her. He licked everything up as it poured from her convulsing body.

He pushed through the tightness and continued sucking on her clit to prolong her orgasm.

He felt her come down from her release as he stood up again. He kissed her languidly as he took off his own pants and underwear. Before she had a chance to speak he was away from her and she watched in anticipation and agony as he rolled the condom onto his hardened member.

He picked her up from the wall as she wrapped her legs around him, feeling his member poke at her entrance. They both moaned as he slipped into her.

"God Liv, you feel amazing," he told her looking into her eyes as he moved his hips.

Her nails dug into his back as his pace increased.  
>"Look at me Liv," he pleaded. She fought her body and her reactions as she looked into his eyes.<br>"I love you," he said as he kissed her.  
>"I love you... AHH! SHIT!," she screamed. He quickly recaptured her mouth to keep her from getting to loud as her second orgasm rolled through her body. It triggered his release. They kissed passionately as they rode out their releases together.<p>

They regained composure to get dressed again. "That was fucking amazing," Olivia said as they made their way to the door.

"It always is with you, though." He kissed her again.

He grabbed her hand as they opened the door. They got stares from guests and employees as they made their way to the car. They were covered in perspiration and were red.

They didn't care. They had eachother, and that is all they cared about at the moment.

"Shit, Liv. It's 10 30 already. We're barely going to get back on time," he said as he fired up the engine.

"That was amazing and I quite frankly don't care if we get back on time," she chuckled.

He smiled at her as they drove back to camp.

**$%^&^%$#**

**dont lie! i know you all were waiting for a smut scene somewhere soon. never wrote a bathroom scene before ;) it was also a filler somewhat just to get to the next night quicker and without more problems. thanks for reading, and review please :)**


	25. Worth it?

**thanks for the reviews guys :) so this is it! their big plan is going to be put into action. i have sooo many ideas for this story left! idk whats gonna happen or how it plays out but hopefully everyone likes it and sticks with me! **

***&%###^#%**

Olivia was tossing and turning all night. She was so nervous for what was going to happen in less than 24 hours. Everything was going to change.

Elliot was nervous, too.

_What's gonna happen? Will they believe us when we tell them? Will this all be worth it? Is Olivia going to be okay?_

He was questioning every last thing possible.

Before they both knew it it was 6 am the next morning.

Not being able to talk was becoming difficult for them. They had to go through Fin in order to talk to each other, which was not easy.

They were all distracted during training. Olivia did bad on purpose to grab Pruitt's attention, because he needed to know that she was going out that night.

"Recruit Benson!," Pruitt called across the field before she went into the barracks.

"Uh oh, someone's in trouble," Alyssa teased. Olivia smiled at her as she walked towards him.

"Yes sir?," she asked as she was in earshot of him.

"You seemed distracted today," he told her.

"Oh yeah, I know. I didn't sleep very well last night and then I was thinking about tonight...," Olivia said, knowing he would ask her what she meant.

"What's tonight?"

"It's... Well I was going to go out tonight with Elliot, but since we broke up... I'm going out with the girls," she said, having to think of a good way to put it.

"That's nice. Out to one of the clubs nearby I assume?"

"Uh yeah, the closest one. I forget the name of it," Olivia said, acting stupid.

"Oh uh, Rush I think," he said without much hesitation.

"That's it," Olivia said while giving a slight smile.

"Well, uh as always, be careful. There are a lot of creeps out there, and we don't want you getting hurt," he said, giving a smile.

Olivia almost gagged. She knew of one creep, and he was standing a foot away from her.  
>"Thanks, I will."<p>

"And if you ever need to talk... I'm here," he said, slightly touching her arm.

"Thanks. I'm fine though. After tonight I should be." She wanted his hand off of her, and when he removed it she exhaled silently.

They parted ways.

Once in the barracks, all the girls were asking her what happened.

"Guys, nothing happened. I told him that I was distracted, and I am. Everything with Elliot that happened... But I told him I would be fine after tonight."

"Oh yeah we're supposed to go out," Alyssa said.

"Yeah, that's still the plan right?," Olivia asked.

"Of course! We wouldn't want our newly single bunkmate to be left out would we girls," Alyssa asked and all the girls said No in unison.

They all smiled.

Olivia showered and changed into a new pair of boot camp attire. They still had training to do in the day.

**#$%^&^%$#**

Olivia's adrenaline was running on a high as she got ready. She didn't feel fatigued even without 2 days of sleep. She chose to wear her cute jean shorts and a cute t-shirt, not showing to much skin.

She got a ride with the rest of the girls to the club. Once there, she spotted Elliot and Fin instantly, even if they blended into the crowd well.

She felt Elliot's eyes on her as she danced, wishing so badly it was him with her. She loved the girls, too but she wanted to spend time with him. She missed him.

Olivia remembered what Lauren had told her about the attack, and decided now was a good time to go.

She told the other girls she was getting tired and went to stand at their table. Right on cue, Officer Pruitt showed up.

"Olivia!," he yelled over the music.

"Hey! What are you doing here!," she said, once again acting stupid with him.

"Can we go outside and talk? I have to ask you something!"

"Uh, sure!," she answered, knowing Fin and Elliot would be following them out. Her heart was almost coming out of her chest as they made the journey out of the club. She hid it well though. Every time he looked at her, she smiled as if nothing were wrong.

Standing near his car, he started speaking to her.  
>"Olivia... I know you said you've been distracted."<p>

"Yeah... so what? Is that what you came here to say to me?," Olivia asked defensively.

Elliot and Fin watched, covered by the dark, what was happening. They couldn't intervene to soon or the whole thing would be useless.

"Well... I was hoping I could be your distraction," he said, giving her a smile.

_Creep _she thought to herself. She quickly got back into her character though.

Olivia smiled a bit. "I'm sorry, I'm flattered but...I'm not ready for that, and plus you're an officer at the camp. Isn't that against the rules?"

"Screw the rules!," he yelled. He tried to kiss her as she was against the car. She pushed against him, "No!," she said as he continued to push against her.

It took every fiber of Elliot's being not to go over and pummel the guy into the ground.

"Come on Olivia. Don't act as if you don't want this." He grabbed her on her upper arms, pushing her body into his, not allowing her any movement.

Olivia fought, trying to kick and scratch against him.

He threw her down on the ground, and as she tried to scramble away he landed on top of her, trapping her underneath him.

"NO!," she yelled again. "GET OFF OF ME!," she screamed as he trapped her hands. He took her opened mouth as invitation and crashed his lips onto hers. She struggled and tried to close her mouth. She saw Pruitt fly off of her. Fin had tackled him off of her and trapped him on the ground.

"Liv!," Elliot yelled as he came over to her. "Are you okay?" He hugged her.  
>"Yeah, fine. Elliot, you have to get off of me, I'm evidence."<br>She had to regulate her breathing. He quickly backed away, realizing she was right.

They quickly ran inside to the club to call 911. Within a few minutes they arrived and took statements.

Olivia saw as Pruitt's father confront him. Did they finally get him for what he was?

Elliot and Fin's statement's matched. They both said they were buddies at the camp and went to get some air when they heard Olivia screaming. They did not deny that they knew Olivia or that they all went to the same camp.

Olivia's statement was different in the fact that she was the one that was attacked. She told her story, and then she realized how hard it was. She actually hadn't been raped but felt like she had been.

"Uhm... I know Officer Pruitt from camp. He came into the club, and asked if I could go outside with him. He is an officer so I trusted him..." Olivia said, her story sounding almost exact to Lauren's.

"When we got outside, he told me I had been distracted. I know I have been. Me and my boyfriend just broke up yesterday and it's affected my training. I asked him if that was why he took me out of the club. He said he wanted to be my distraction... and he tried to kiss me. I pushed him off... He grabbed me, saying 'Don't act as if you don't want this.' He threw me in the bushes over there, and before I could get away he was on top of me, and he had my hands trapped. I fought against him, but he is much bigger than I am. Next thing I know he's off of me, and that's when I saw Fin on top of him and Elliot running towards me," Olivia said, so thankful that they didn't let it go any further.

"Okay, Miss Benson-" The officer stated.

"Call me Olivia, please."

"Okay, Olivia, you did very well, and you're sure you're not hurt?," the officer, named Officer Ryan, asked her. Officer Ryan was a female, which Olivia was thankful for.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Nothing that can't be taken care of."

"Well, I think they are still going to ask you to go to the hospital overnight-"  
>"NO! I'm in training, I can't miss anything!," Olivia yelled. This wasn't supposed to happen this way.<p>

"They need to make sure you're not hurt more than you say."

"Will I be back by morning?," Olivia asked, desparately wanting to be back to the camp to train.

"I don't know," Officer Ryan answered honestly.

The EMT's were still checking her out. She didn't have many injuries, except a couple of bruises from where she had been pinned down.

"Most of these are from training," Olivia said as they searched her.

"Well in that case Miss Benson, I think everything is going to be okay. You don't have any signs of a concussion or any other serious injuries. I think you're going to be fine to return to camp," the EMT said to her.

"Thank god," Olivia sighed in relief.

"However, I think they are going to tell you to take it easy for a day or so, and rest up.

"Okay," Olivia said, knowing she probably wouldn't comply with that.

Everyone was cleared. Olivia saw them put the crime scene tape up around the scene, and she sighed again. This might actually be over.

What she didn't see was Officer Pruitt, or his father. She panicked. Was he going to get away with this?

**!$^&$#$^%^$**

**uh oh... was all of that for nothing? hopefully not! next, they return to camp... can olivia cope with it, even though it was a plan?  
><strong>**thanks for reading! review please :) **


	26. Aftermath

**intense chapter lol. so this one we find out whats happening back at the camp. idk even where its going so bare with me! there are a couple breaks in this chap! all one day tho. it's easier to cram it into one then splitting it up, so it's a bit longer. thanks for the reviews/adds to alerts as always :) **

**#$%^&^%$#**

Olivia, Fin and Elliot were given rides back to the boot camp. It was 11 30 at night by the time the cops got done with them.

Olivia wasn't given the chance to speak to Elliot at all.

The cops had gotten into contact with their other superior officers at the camp. The only one that had shown up at the scene was Pruitt's dad. That made Olivia suspicious. How was it that only one of their numerous superiors know about the attack that quickly?

Olivia didn't know that Elliot was thinking the same thing. He was hoping they would get some alone time soon to talk it all out.

All Olivia could think about was sleep. She hadn't slept in well over 24 hours, and she didn't care about much else right now. She wasn't sure what the next day would bring for her.

She walked into the barracks to see most of the recruits already asleep. The camp allowed her, Fin and Elliot to enter late because of the circumstances.

"Olivia," she heard a girl whisper. She turned to see Alyssa. "What happened?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you tomorrow," Olivia said as she changed for bed, not caring that she was in front of other girls. She also wasn't sure how much of the story she could tell to the other girls. It might bias any investigation that was carried out.

"Okay. Night."

"Goodnight," Olivia said as she laid down. She felt herself quickly succumb to sleep.

_"No! GET OFF OF ME!," she yelled. She was pinned down to the ground. She felt him rip her shorts away from her body. She felt him touching her everywhere.  
>"NOOO! Please no!," she yelled as he ripped her underwear away. Before she could say anything else he kissed her as he entered her with one harsh thrust.<em>

"EVERYONE UP!," Lieutenant Bryan yelled. Olivia was pulled from her nightmare as she stood at attention at the end of her bed, near tears. That's what could have happened to her. She recalled her nightmare as they took roll call.

_This can't be happening. _Olivia thought as she made her way across to the mess hall. She had to talk to Elliot.

Elliot could see her face and knew something was wrong. He didn't sleep very well, but it was more than he was expecting to get. He could see the fear across her face, and that she was trying to hide it.  
>No one needed to think they were apart anymore. She saw him rushing towards her and she welcomed his hug.<p>

She held in the waterworks as she realized more people were watching. He looked at her and kissed her, letting out the last day's frustrations.

Their fellow recruits watched on in admiration. They felt all the love they had poured out for each other.

They stopped kissing as he hugged her again. They made their way to the cafeteria where Elliot watched as Olivia picked at her food.

"Recruit Benson," Lieutenant Bryan came up to her as he said her name. "Under the circumstances, you need to take the day off and rest in the barracks. It will not mess up your attendance or anything. Also, my boss wants to see you at 0700 in the main building."

"But-"  
>"No arguing Benson. It's for your own good. Also, Stabler, they want you and Tutuola to see a shrink today as well." He walked away before either of them had any other chance to argue.<p>

Olivia was terrified now. Were they going to tell her she couldn't finish training because of what had happened?

"Liv, you need to eat," Elliot said as he watched her face change.

"No. I don't want to. Did you just hear him? I need to go see 'the boss!,'" she said in a harsh whisper. She didn't want to stop training because of this.

"Liv... it's gonna be okay," he reassured her. He wasn't sure if it would be, but he had to make her feel safe.  
>"El.. I have to tell you something..."<p>

"What is it?," he asked urgently.

"Before roll call this morning, I was...having a nightmare, about last night... Except he was raping me, and I couldn't stop it...," Olivia said as the tears were threatening to fall again.

"But he didn't Liv. Okay? You're going to be fine. You're strong." She felt his warm embrace around her and knew she was safe.

After breakfast Olivia made her way over to the main building, the same one her and Elliot had checked in through 3 days earlier, where she met Pruitt.

She saw the head of the camp standing at the entrance waiting for her. He was about 6 foot tall, with brown short hair and blue eyes. He was standing in uniform.

"Recruit Benson, I'm Walter Cragen, better known as Captain Cragen around here." He held out his hand.

"Hi, Sir." She shook his hand fearfully.  
>"Why don't we go inside to my office where we can talk?," he said as he made his way up the few stairs leading into the building.<p>

Once inside he gestured for Olivia to sit as he did across the desk.  
>"So, we needed your official statement about what happened last night. The police have theirs, but we need to be sure before we proceed with an investigation."<p>

"If you need to know who did it, it's Officer Pruitt. I know it was, and you've got 2 witnesses. What's the big deal about this?," Olivia said defensively.

"I know that this is hard. But I need you to go through this again with me," he coaxed.

Olivia thought this was a bunch of bull. She knew it was because this guy was a cop.

"Well.. Officer Pruitt came up to me at the club. He asked if we could step outside so he could ask me something. We went out near his car and he said that I seemed distracted. I knew I was because my boyfriend and I had just broken up the day before. Then I asked if that was the reason he had asked me to go out there with him. He said he wanted to be my distraction... Then he tried kissing me. I said no and pushed him off of me. He lifted me up and threw me into the bushes near his car. As I was trying to get away... he got on top of me and trapped my hands. I couldn't do anything. I tried to fight. He said 'Don't act like you don't want it,' and I was screaming. He kissed me as I screamed, and next thing I know he's off of me, and when I looked over I saw Fin on top of him."

"Okay. And you're sure it was Officer Pruitt?"

"YES. I'm very sure because we had seen each other in the past few days during boot camp. I mean that as in he came up to me numerous times and we talked. You don't believe me because he's a cop right?"

"No... We just need to be sure. It's just a big pile we're stepping into saying this. I believe you Olivia. I know that you've been doing excellent in training. I know you already heard we want you to take the day off. I also want you to see the shrink we provide here. She's there until 6 tonight, so whenever you get around to it today. I know you probably don't want to, but it's for your own safety."

Olivia wasn't going to argue. She wanted to get all of this overwith so she could get back to training and move on with her life.

"Yeah, okay." Olivia paused. "Sir, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"What's going to happen to Pruitt? I know his dad's a superior officer here as well. So, I wanted to know if everything would be taken care of," Olivia asked, knowing damn well that the cops had a reputation for covering each other's asses.

"I can assure you that we are going to be taking care of this. If someone's a rapist, then they will get arrested, regardless of who they are or where they come from."

Olivia gave a weak smile, she could tell he was being genuine and she wanted this taken care of for herself and Lauren.  
>"Where is he? I noticed him and his father both left the scene rather quickly. Shouldn't he have been arrested sir?"<p>

"This is the first I've heard of this... I will make a few calls and figure it out as fast as I can. I will call you in as soon as I know anything."

"Okay. Is that all for now?"

"Yes Olivia. You can go now," he said.  
>"Thanks," she said as she got up to leave the room.<p>

"It's my job," he said. He smiled at her as she left.

He was on the phone as soon as she was out of the room.

Olivia quickly went to get the car keys. She had to tell Lauren that everything was going to get taken care of. Olivia was still doubtful, but Cragen seemed determined to get this guy.

**!#$%^&^%$#**

Olivia arrived at the hospital. She found Lauren in the same room she had been in the couple of days before that Olivia visited her.

"Hey Lauren," Olivia said as she approached the bed.  
>Lauren smiled at her once she saw who it was. "Hey Olivia! How have you been?"<p>

"I've been good...I have something to tell you..."

Lauren looked at her, a bit puzzled. "You know that plan I told you about?"

"Yeah, is everything okay?," Lauren said worried about her friend.

"Yeah...actually more than fine. We did it last night. I needed to tell you that we caught him..." Olivia gave a small smile as Lauren's eyes filled with tears.

"So he's arrested?"

"Not exactly. You see, his dad came and left the scene. Captain Cragen called me in this morning. I told him, and he had no idea. He's going to make calls and everything. I promise you that we'll get him, though."

"He's still out there? You're okay right?," Lauren asked.

"Yes I'm fine. And he's still out there, but I doubt he's coming back around here voluntarily, so you have nothing to worry about. Okay?"

Lauren grabbed Olivia's hand and gave a defeated smile. Olivia noticed the swelling in her whole body had gone down, and she could see the vibrant face that she met the first day of camp.

"I promise you Lauren, I will get him..."

"I know you will Olivia. So are they letting you stay at the camp?"

"Yeah for now. Speaking of, I have to go. They want me to talk to the shrink there," Olivia rolled her eyes.

"It helps Olivia, trust me. It may not seem like you need it, I didn't think so either, until yesterday... I thought one of the male nurses was him. I almost hit him when he came near me. They brought someone in to talk to me. It was only a little bit, but I felt much better."

"So you're doing good then?"

"Yes, much better than I was at least," Lauren said, looking at her hands. "Olivia...would it affect anything if I decided to tell someone who did it?"

"I don't know...What did you tell police?," Olivia asked, kind of thankful that Lauren was coming forward.

"I told them that I thought I knew who did it, but didn't give them a name..."

"I really don't know, but if you tell them, they can't do anything to you if that's what you're asking," Olivia told her.

"Okay... that's good. So I'll see you later then?," she asked Olivia hopefully.

"Of course! I'll be back when I can." She smiled and hugged Lauren before she left. Olivia wasn't sure about getting help, but maybe she would give it a try.

**!#$%^&^%$#**

Olivia felt her stomach tightening as she walked towards the health clinic. She read the room numbers and quickly found the one she was looking for.

She read the plaque on the door. Dr. Pevlov. She opened the door.

"Hi. Olivia Benson?," the young female said.

"Yes that's me...," Olivia smiled weakly. The doctor greeted her and shook her hand before sitting down.

"The officers told me what happened, but nothing really about you, so why don't we start with that," she smiled. She had on glasses, and long auburn hair. She was petite, about 5 foot 5 from what Olivia could tell.

Olivia was taken aback by her question. She rarely ever opened up to anyone. "Is any of what I tell you going to leave this room?," Olivia asked, not wanting her feelings and thoughts to be spread out across camp. She also didn't want people seeing her differently or as a victim.

"Not unless I feel that it will harm you or others, everything else falls under privelege."

"Where do you want me to start?," Olivia asked, knowing her story wasn't very simple.

"Wherever you feel comfortable. How about anything in your childhood?"

Olivia flinched at that thought. This was her first meeting ever with a shrink and she was supposed to just open up about her childhood.

"Does something about that bother you?," Dr. Pevlov asked.

"What do you care?," Olivia snapped. Then she caught herself. "I'm sorry... it's just I don't like to talk about it that often." She saw her scribbling in her notebook, reaffirming why she didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want someone taking notes on what she was feeling and what she was going through now even.

"That's fine. We can move on if you like. Are you okay with just talking about what happened last night?"

Olivia sighed, knowing it was a load and a half to talk about.

"Sure, why not?," Olivia said sarcastically. She assumed that Dr. Pevlov already had a file containing the information anyways.

"Why don't you start with how Officer Pruitt and you met?"

"We met 3 days ago, when me and Elliot checked into boot camp. He was trying to flirt with me, and Elliot and I both noticed. He eyed me up and down like I was some piece of meat or something. Then as I was walking away I could feel him watching me. It was angering to me and Elliot that he could look at someone like that," Olivia explained.

"Okay. Why didn't you say something to him then?"

"Because if it came up again, then I would have said something. It's not the first time a guy has looked at me like that."

"So it's not unusual?," Dr. Pevlov asked.

"No. Don't guys look at you like that, especially young horny ones?," Olivia laughed, earning a soft smile from the doctor.

"So, you're saying you don't ever think of it as a threat of some kind? Just how guys are?"

"Exactly. Don't get me wrong, I've said things to a few of them when they continue doing it, but usually if Elliot's with me he does it for me," Olivia smiled at all the memories of Elliot making sure people knew she was his.

"And Elliot is your boyfriend, correct?"

"Yes. We've been together for almost 10 months." Olivia continued smiling. It was her longest and deepest relationship emotionally that she had had with anyone.

"So back to Pruitt, what happened before last night?"

"He approached me a few different times before last night. Twice yesterday. The day before when I was gun training he came up behind me, and he told me my stance was really good. It didn't alarm me in any way really. Then about yesterday, once after lunch he approached me and told me that I had forgotten my necklace in the mess hall, and he gave it to me. Then after training he told me I seemed distracted. And... he knew where I was going to be last night."

"How?"

"Because I told him after explaining I wouldn't be distracted after a night out with the girls. He knew of the club. I didn't think anything of it though," Olivia said, not disclosing any information about the plan they had.

"Okay. Then what happened?"

"Well, I went out with the girls, and after about 20 minutes of dancing I was tired, so I took a break. that's when Officer Pruitt approached me. He asked me to go outside with him. I did. Once out by the car, he tried kissing me, I said no. Then he threw me down and before I could get away, he was on top of me. I screamed and fought and then he kissed me... Before I knew it Fin had tackled him and the cops had showed up," Olivia said, not realizing she was holding her own hands rather tightly.

The doctor noted this. "Olivia, do you think this will affect your performace here at the camp?"

"I don't think so,"Olivia scoffed a bit.

"You were sexually assaulted, and it's not something to take lightly," the doctor told her.

"I know that... what about nightmares?," Olivia asked, wanting to cover that before she left for the day.

The doctor saw Olivia's thoughts racing on her face. "Those are very normal. Have you had them already?"

Olivia sighed heavily. Then started talking, not making eye contact with the doctor. "Last night... I had one, except... he raped me, and I couldn't stop it," Olivia said, tears showing in her eyes.

"Olivia, that is your brain's way of telling you that something traumatic happened, and then it manifested into more than what happened. That's your fear of what almost happened to you."

"So it's okay?"

"Yes, but they shouldn't continue, not if you keep seeing me or someone else to talk to."

Olivia looked at her. "You mean I have to keep seeing you?"

"The officers would like you to, if you want to continue here at camp that is. That's what they told me to tell you."

"So they're threatening me between camp and seeing a shrink or getting kicked out? What the hell is that?," Olivia said, now feeling annoyed and pissed off.

"They want you here. They take this very seriously and know what can happen to someone if they don't get help," Dr. Pevlov explained to her.

Olivia didn't say anything else. She looked at the clock, and realized it had been an hour. She got up and left the office, off to find Elliot.

**#$%^&^%$#**

**there was a lot covered in this chap! first thing to talk about, walter cragen, is NOT cragen from the show lol. i've got ideas for what happens down the road with that. and what about Pruitt? where the hell is he? **

**then lauren her changing her mind to say something, that also comes back up in the story. then in the last part here, what does olivia decide? and does the plan ever come out in the open? **  
><strong>thanks for reading! please leave a review! :) <strong>


	27. Some news is good news right?

**thanks for the reviews/ adds to alerts :) you guys are amazing! **  
><strong>this starts off when olivia finds elliot to tell him what happened in the dr. office. also, for clarification in the last chapter i made a slight mistake. elliot and fin are supposed to see the shrink as well. it wont be covered in the story like olivia's but it comes up. <strong>

**!#$%^&%$#**

Elliot saw Olivia coming out of the health clinic coming towards him. Everyone was about to go to the cafeteria for lunch and he knew something had happened.

"Liv..." She hugged him like she had a few hours earlier.

"They threatened my spot here if I don't see the shrink every day. Can they do that?," Olivia asked, panic in her voice.

"I guess they can," Elliot said. "I have to see her later, and I don't know if they can do that to me and Fin," Elliot told her, anger rising in his voice.

"I'm sorry... None of this should be happening," Olivia said, regret and anger filling her.

"Yes it should..." He lowered his voice so no one could hear what was being said. "It's gonna be okay. We got a monster off the streets. Let's go talk and eat."

"El, maybe not... he left the scene last night with his dad. The captain didn't even know about it until I told him. How is that even possible?"

Elliot looked at her as they walked. "I don't know, but it's all going to be okay."

She went silent after that. Again, she didn't eat. Elliot was trying to coax her but it didn't work. "Liv, you haven't eaten anything since last night. You have to eat."

"No... I don't," she snapped. He left her alone, knowing she was taking all of this hard. This was so much more than anyone had intended it to be.

He left with his arm wrapped around her, trying to make her feel a little better in all of this. The captain approached them.

"Recruit Benson, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Elliot let go of her as she walked away with the captain.

"I've made all possible calls. It seems that Lieutenant Pruitt and his son have not shown up at the old precinct or anywhere else for that matter. They haven't been seen since last night," he told her.

Olivia felt her hands shaking and her heart pounding. "Wait... so he's still out there? He can hurt more girls? Do you guys have any leads? What's gonna happen?," she rattled off the questions that were circling around in her mind.

"We're doing everything we can to track them down. They both know the ropes of how the police work so they have been smart. They haven't used credit cards. They took money out of their bank accounts before leaving. That's the last trace on them."

"What about other homes or properties?," Olivia asked, wanting some kind of solace that they were going to find them.

"We're checking their files for other properties. I assure you Olivia we will find them."

Olivia just nodded her head, still trying to take this all in. She walked away from him not saying anything else. What have they started by doing this?

"Liv.."

"They don't know where they are El. They have no fucking clue! That's great! I caused a rapist and his dad to disappear," she said sarcastically with the reality of the situation.

"Olivia listen to me, it's not your fault, none of this." He tried to hold her but she quickly pushed him away.

"You keep saying that and I don't believe you anymore," she said as she walked back to the barracks. She was thinking about Lauren. Even if she had told the cops they didn't have anyone to arrest. It was Olivia's fault that Lauren wouldn't get justice, and Olivia couldn't handle that. She settled into her bed and let the tears fall.

She heard the door open and didn't move. She figured it was one of the girls.  
>"Liv..."<br>She didn't move as he walked towards her. "Elliot you're going to get in trouble if they see you in here," she tried to hide the tears in her voice.

"I don't care. You need someone here and I'm sorry if I said the wrong thing." She felt the bed bow down as he sat on it. She held the covers over her face tighter.

"Liv... I just need to know that you're okay."

"I'm fine Elliot. Now go," she snapped at him again.

"I know that's a lie. Please tell me what's going on," he said softly. He had seen her this fragile before, when things with Alex had happened. She had been so much stronger the past few months. Then boot camp had happened.

"Elliot I tried to tell you. This is all my fault. Just go..." She wasn't giving in. It was something mroe than that and Elliot knew it.

He was worried about her. He had no other choice to leave her though. Once he left she allowed herself to cry more tears.

She heard the door open again and was about to lose it. She whipped the covers off as she started yelling. "Goddammit El I told you to-" She saw Alyssa standing there. "Sorry...I thought you were Elliot."

"It's okay... I just came by to see if you were okay... And so you could have someone just listen to you, as a friend," Alyssa said.

"I'm fine... really. And like I said last night it's a pretty long story..."

"I've got time, and you're not fine... You're crying over something. Did things happen with Elliot again?" Alyssa asked.

"No no...Everything's fine with me and Elliot." Olivia had to tell her. The girl had a right to know there was a monster on campus. "Well, last night when we all went out... Officer Pruitt approached me. I went outside with him and he sexually assaulted me," Olivia said, dropping her head to her hands.

"Oh my god! Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bit sore. Mostly from training but you can't tell any of the other girls. I don't know if you were even supposed to know..."

"Mum's the word." Alyssa looked away from her. "Oh my god... is that what happened to Lauren too?," she asked, making the connection.

"Yes. And now Pruitt and his dad are on the run...It's my fault. Nothing I can do about it now."

"Oh my god Olivia! Don't you dare blame yourself for this. It's no one's fault. And that asshole is gonna get what's coming to him. They'll get him," she said, basically saying what Elliot and everyone else that she had talked to had told her.

Olivia gave a small defeated smile. "Thanks... Like I said you can't tell anybody though," Olivia said, emphasizing her first point again.

"I won't. I promise Olivia," she said, leaning to give her a hug.

"Thanks..."

"No problem, and you'll be okay. I know it." She smiled as she got off the bed. Olivia hoped she was right. As Alyssa was leaving the captain came into the room.

"Sir... did something turn up?," Olivia asked. Cragen sat on the bed next to her.

"Yes. They found them."

Olivia couldn't help but feel a huge weight lift off of her shoulders.

"Where are they? Are they under arrest?"

"No... Their dead."

Olivia looked at him, not sure what to feel. She was relieved but now there was a new mess being created.

"How?," Olivia asked.

"Shot to death... They were near an airport. They found plane tickets for Mexico..."

"Where they couldn't be extradicted from easily... So do they have any leads on who did it?"

"Yes. But I can't let you in on that. You know that," he said.

"Yes Sir. I understand."

"Are you okay?," he asked seeing her face.

"Yeah, actually. I think I'm gonna be okay," she gave a small smile.

"Good to hear. I'll see you later," he said getting off the bed.

Olivia didn't know what to do. She had to go tell Lauren, she had to tell Elliot and Fin. She had to tell them this was over for them at least.

She didn't know what to believe at this point. This whole plan had caused a downward spiral and it didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon.

**#%^&^%$#**

**pretty short chap. but once again just starting with the drama...so who killed them? what comes up in the investigation? what happens to olivia, elliot, and fin? this took a different turn than where i wanted to go, but i think it works... i feel like this story could go on forever lol. it wont i promise ;) thanks for reading and please review :) **


	28. Connections

**special thanks to K444 and edge15684! you guys are def 2 of my top reviewers! and you keep me writing! thanks to anyone else reviewing too! **

**okay...so where we're at in the story: father and son are dead. whodunnit? what do the police dig up on them as they investigate? olivia is still recovering from what happened. she has to go tell everyone (fin, elliot, and lauren) what happened to Pruitt and his father. like i said im not dragging out the whole 2 weeks, just the important parts! **

**#$%^%$#**

Olivia ran out to find Elliot as soon as she heard the news. She was so stressed about the situation and didn't want it to affect their relationship, and it was starting to.

She found him out near the ropes course about to run through it.

"Elliot!," she yelled as she ran towards him, trying to stop him before he went through it. She would have to go all the way around then to talk to turned around and saw her jogging towards him. He ran towards her.

"What is it Liv?," he asked as he stood in front of her.

"El... I need to tell you... Lieutenant Owens told me that Pruitt and his son are dead," she said trying to catch her breath. "I needed to also tell you that I hate what I said to you earlier. I know you're trying to help me and I'm being a bitch and-" she was rambling and he stopped her. He kissed her.

"I know that. I have my moments, too. It isn't the last of them I can assure you," he laughed as she hit his arm.

"Thanks, El," she said sarcastically.  
>"You're welcome. Anyways they're dead?," he asked, wondering if he heard her right.<p>

"Yeah. I guess they were headed to Mexico. Both shot to death. Owens couldn't tell me anything else though because I'm not a cop," she looked at him.

"Correction Liv. You're not a cop... yet," he smiled as she hugged him.

"And you're not a cop yet either Stabler." She smiled. "Have you seen the shrink yet?"

"Not yet, I'm putting it off. Why do I need to see her?," Elliot looked at her.

"Because you and Fin rescued me," Olivia said, like a damsel in distress. She smiled and he laughed at her sarcasm.

"I did," he said as he kissed her. Then he heard the officers calling his name. "I'm sorry I gotta go. I'll talk to you later though." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and ran off to finish his training.

Olivia was still upset about having to see the shrink, but she decided that she needed to grin and bare it to get through camp. She wasn't going home after 3 days just because she had to see a shrink.

She figured now would be a good time to go visit Lauren again. Olivia hadn't seen her since earlier in the morning, and now that she had everything done that needed to be done, she had time to go sit with her and tell her the news.

Olivia made the familiar trip up to the hospital room where Lauren was still laying. Olivia smiled when she saw Lauren reading a crime novel.

She knocked twice so she wouldn't startle her.

"Hey Olivia how has your day been?," Lauren said with a smile.

"Oh good... I went to see Dr. Pevlov at camp," Olivia told her.  
>"And how did that go?"<br>"Good I guess...They're making me see her every day until graduation, otherwise I can't continue there."

"Can they do that?," Lauren asked a bit puzzled.

"That's what I keep asking, along with Elliot. How have you been today?," Olivia asked, quickly changing the subject. She didn't think Lauren needed to be burdened with her problems right now after everything that had happened.  
>"Oh, I've been okay," Lauren said, her smile falling from her face as she looked down at her hands.<p>

Olivia could tell she wasn't okay, but she wasn't going to push her into telling her what she was feeling. Lauren knew if she ever needed to talk that Olivia was there.

"Olivia... I don't know if I can do it," she said quietly looking back up at her, tears visibly filling her eyes.

"You can't do what?," Olivia asked, not knowing what she meant.

"I can't tell... who did this to me."

That was her moment. Olivia could tell her it was already over, and didn't have to worry about Pruitt anymore.

"Lauren, that's kind of the reason I came. You know how I told you this morning that last night they disappeared from the scene?," Olivia asked.  
>"Yeah... Did they find 'em?," she asked with a bit of hope. Her voice was shaking as she spoke.<p>

"Well, yes. They found them dead," Olivia stated. Lauren's tenseness in her body disappeared.

Olivia saw her face. "Lauren, you okay?"

"Yeah, that's just... wow. I was afraid to say who did it, and as much as I wanted him to rot in jail for what he did, God gave him the sentence even if a court couldn't right now." Olivia heard Lauren sigh and she knew it was all going to be okay. "Do they know who?"

"No, I don't think they know who did it, and they probably won't tell me because I'm not a cop," Olivia smiled. Then Olivia thought of what Lauren had told her when she told her of the rape. "Lauren... can you tell them who did this to you now? Remember, you told me he's done this before?"

"Yeah I remember... And yes I will tell them. I should have told. Some poor girl's family is probably wondering what happened to her... If I'd thought of that I would have told. I just haven't been," Lauren admitted, her face falling again.

"Don't feel bad at all... I coudn't tell them because then I would have been lying in my statement, and if it ever went to trial then I would have been screwed under oath."

"I know. I should have told," Lauren repeated.

"Lauren, don't feel bad, what could you have done?"

"I don't know." Lauren registered what Olivia was saying, and she knew she couldn't be blaming herself. Olivia didn't want her blaming herself because she had enough going on than to worry about that. "Thanks Olivia, for everything," Lauren said, tearing up again. Olivia embraced her as she cried.

"You're welcome Lauren. You know I'm here for you whenever you need someone. Has anyone else really come to visit?," Olivia asked, feeling bad the girl didn't have much support there through all of this.

"Besides my parents, no. There was one cop that wasn't here the other night when it happened. She was really nice. She asked me some questions about it," Lauren said.

"Really?," Olivia said, not really alarmed by that answer right away.

"Yeah, she said she was with Somers police department, which is about 30 minutes away."

"How did she know about the case then?"

"She said she got a call that they wanted her to come investigate," Lauren told her, not sure where Olivia was going with this.

"What was her name?," Olivia asked, wanting to know out of curiosity, making connections in her mind quickly.

"Officer Ryan. Why?"

Olivia inhaled a sharp breath. That was the same officer who had taken the statement for her rape, but that's not right. A cop from another area should not be investigating in this area. She had something else on her mind as well.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise," Olivia said, getting out of her chair, now eager to get out of there.

"Mind telling me what's going on before you leave?," Lauren asked, very confused what Olivia was getting at with all of that.

"I'll fill you in later. Oh I'll send someone here from the camp so they know they should come talk to you okay?," Olivia said as she gave Lauren a hug.

"Yeah. Ok. Bye," Lauren said as she watched Olivia leave.

Olivia went back to the camp. She had no idea why she had just thought of this, but it seemed odd when Officer Ryan was there, and Olivia couldn't pinpoint it exactly.

Now Olivia was sure of what she had in mind. There was something more that Olivia needed to find out.

"Captain Cragen, sir!," Olivia practically yelled going into his office.

"What's wrong Olivia?," he said panicked seeing her like that.

"I need to know some things about the investigation. Nothing serious, but uhm, I have a few questions that I was hoping you could answer," she said, trying to catch her breath.

"As long as it's not pertaining to suspects about the investigation or background on the Pruitt's, I should be able to answer it," Cragen answered honestly.

"Okay... For starters, Lauren said that Officer Ryan visited her within the past 3 days. Is she with the Somers PD?," Olivia asked, not wasting any time.

"I would have to look up her files, why?"

"Because she took my statement the night of the rape, and I wanted to know why she was here for two assaults."

"Well, that's not unusual, Olivia. You know that," Cragen said, knowing if cops were shorthanded they called in other departments for help.

"Two assaults? Can you just ask her captain if she was supposed to be here?," Olivia asked, with Cragen not sure where she was going with this.

"Olivia, I don't know what you're getting at," he told her. "I'm sorry but I can't help you," he said as her face fell. She was furious now.

"Why the hell not? Please that's all I wanna know is if that's where she works. I wanted to thank her for everything," Olivia lied, trying to get sympathy enough for Cragen to give this to her.

He sighed, knowing he couldn't be the bad guy in all of this. He fell for it and he quickly pulled files.

"Yes. She is with Somers PD. That's all I can tell you," he said.  
>"Thanks. Oh yeah, can you have someone go talk to Lauren? I think she wants to tell you all something," Olivia said, hinting that Lauren was going to tell them something about the investigation. She was glad Lauren was going to tell them.<p>

She was up and out of the office before anything else was said.

**!#$%^&^%$#**

**what is olivia getting at? what is up with officer ryan? i swear there is a method to the madness ;) it will be covered next chap!  
>the thing with lauren, i had to move it along. it wont be covered, but mentioned. hopefully i can squeeze more into one chap than what i usually do, info wise i mean. <strong>

**still have to dig up dirt on the father and son. not sure where that's going...i was really having a tough time with this chap until about halfway thru when i wrote the visit with lauren. a bit of writers block hit :P its never really happened to me, but then it was incredible when everything hit me at once what to do for the story lol.**  
><strong>as always, thanks for reading! you can review here :) or on twitter - maerae93 <strong>


	29. Everything happens for a reason

**soooo sorry for the delay! lots of things came up in the last week! i'll try not to let it happen again! but anyways thanks so much for reviews guys :) okay, so you might have to reread the last chap to even remember where this was lol.**

**olivia runs out of the captain's office. she is now going to find elliot to tell him what the connection that she made.. its not a huge deal at first but then it picks up after everything comes out! i promise ;)**

**#$%^&^%$#**

Olivia ran out of the captain's office. She saw Elliot waiting for her.

"Hey," she said giving him a quick peck on the lips. "How did you know I was back?," she asked, knowing she didn't tell him she was back at camp yet.

"I saw you rushing here when I came out of the barracks and figured it was important so I waited for you," he said.

"It is. Do you remember Officer Ryan from the other night? The one who took my statement?"

"Yeah, sort of. Why?"

"She works at Somers PD, that's Pruitt's old PD."

"And you think there's something more to it than just them working together?," Elliot asked, trying to keep up with her.

"Exactly. She went to visit Lauren sometime in the past couple days. Don't you think it's a bit unusual? I know it's not unusual for cops to get loaned out to other PD's but if they're that close to each other? It makes no sense."

"Yeah. So what are you gonna do?," he asked, knowing she probably thought of something.

"I'm going to visit her right now to confront her. She could have taken time off without her Captain knowing where she was. I wanna know if she was cleared to work this or not."

"Liv, be careful. You don't want to be stepping on to many toes investigating this," Elliot warned, knowing she was putting her future job as a cop on the line by doing this.

"I will be. I'll see you in a bit," she said kissing him again. "I love you El."

"I love you, too. Like I said, just be careful."

She walked away from him, with a mission in mind. Officer Ryan didn't feel right to her.

Olivia drove, having some troubles finding what she needed. She was in an unfamiliar area, but was thankful when she arrived without any problems.

Security stopped her as she walked in, wondering why she was there.  
>"I need to see Officer Ryan, she handled my case last night."<p>

"I have to check to see if there are any weapons on you," the rather large man told her.

Olivia spread her arms as he quickly patted her down, biting her tongue so she wouldn't make the situation worse.

"Head on in ma'am."

"Thanks," Olivia said.

She quickly spotted Officer Ryan.

"Olivia," she said startled seeing the young woman at the precinct.

"Hey. I'm sorry to bother you Officer Ryan... I have to ask you why is it that you went to visit my friend Lauren at the hospital?," Olivia asked, not wasting time.

"Another officer sent me to do follow up," the officer answered without flinching.

"Really? I've learned that they only put one detective with an abuse victim so they don't overwhelm them. So, how'd you get that past your boss?," Olivia said, confident with her answer.

"I don't have to answer to you. You're just a rookie," Ryan stated, with a bit of a snarky tone.

"Isn't this Pruitt's old precinct as well? Why would they send a young officer to a boot camp where they use more experienced officers to train recruits?," Olivia asked, noticing that Officer Ryan was clearly older than Pruitt was.

Olivia saw a flash of emotion go across the officer's face.  
>"Not here," Ryan said discretely as she got out of her seat and Olivia followed. They went into the ladies room.<p>

"Okay... uhm, what I'm about to tell you isn't easy," Ryan said. "Pruitt... raped me 2 months ago. He had just started here and I was his training officer. He came over to my apartment... it was late at night and unexpected. He pushed me down and before I could react he had me pinned. He is a lot bigger than me and he had his gun and cuffs with him... I'm sure you know how the rest goes," Ryan said, tearing up as she was speaking.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry," Olivia said, now trying to comfort the officer. She felt horrible for embarrasing her in front of her squad now.

"There's more... I'm pregnant," she said as she broke down in tears.

Olivia's eyes widened and she paused before she spoke again. "Did you ever tell anyone?," Olivia asked, hoping she did. She knew the damage of what could happen to someone if they tried to deal with the situation on their own.

"Yeah. A rape crisis counselor, so it was off the books. I started getting PTSD shortly after the attack. Nobody knows though. If only I had told... He would be in jail, and you and that other girl Lauren wouldn't have gotten attacked."

"Don't blame yourself for this. You can't. It will drive you insane. Please, don't blame yourself," Olivia begged.

Ryan stayed silent so Olivia continued her questions.

"So how did the whole boot camp with Pruitt happen?"

"His dad pulled him out of here when he got wind of a few complaints. He was getting complaints from females about inappropriate touching, and his dad protected him. He made sure the complaints disappeared," Ryan explained.

Now it made sense. Someone knew that Pruitt's dad had protected him all this time.

"Well, you and I both know that rapist's start somewhere. Do you have any idea who he would go after first?," Olivia asked, now hoping the officer could help her. Even though Pruitt was dead there was still a murderer to catch. It wasn't Olivia's job, but she was concerned for the victims in all of this.

"No," Ryan said as she cleaned herself up in the mirror. "He was escalating though. I barely had bruises on me after my attack. Lauren looked torn apart. Lord only knows how many others he did this to," Ryan said softly.

"It's not your fault," Olivia repeated. That was always the hardest part for victims to get through. They had to realize that the attack was not their fault.

Olivia hugged the officer. "I need to tell you something... and it can't leave this room. My attack... was planned. We were planning to nail Pruitt for it that way," Olivia admitted. It felt better when she came clean about it.

Ryan looked at her stunned, then cracking a small smile. "I've gotta say, that's kind of genius Olivia."

Olivia smiled. "Well, no one could get him. I figured with witnesses it would at least get him suspended or something... I didn't think he'd end up dead."

"I can't say I'm upset. It's all for the best," Ryan said, realizing that the burden was off of her as well. "And your secret's safe with me," she told Olivia.

"Same to you. If they find out, it won't be from me," Olivia said, extending the same courtesy to Officer Ryan.

**!#$%^%$#**

Olivia went back to the camp, and was glad this day was coming to a close. So much in 24 hours had occurred.

Elliot and Olivia felt almost guilty they couldn't do more, but there was only so much they could do as recruits. They had to let their superiors do most of the investigating or they could get into trouble.

"Hey El," Olivia said as she met him outside the mess hall.

"How did things go with Ryan?"

"Long story," Olivia said quietly. She knew she couldn't tell him at dinner. "I'll tell you when we're in the car later."

"Okay."

Elliot felt her uneasiness as they ate. Whatever she had to tell him was bigger than he thought it would be.

Once they were alone, Elliot took her hand.

"El, this is something that... I never thought I would hear," Olivia stated, still in disbelief of what had happened.

"Okay...," Elliot said, not sure of what else to say.

"She was raped by him...and she's pregnant..." Olivia said, her voice falling at the end of her statement.

Elliot stayed silent for a few seconds, then sighed heavily, absorbing what was just said to him. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she got the help she needed, but I don't know for sure. Someone can say their okay and hide the fact that they really aren't," Olivia said, explaining from experience. She was very good at hiding what she was really feeling, and Elliot knew that.

"I do know that. So, what else did she say to you?," Elliot asked.

"She said that Pruitt's dad pulled him out of the precinct when he found out about complaints about touching that other girls were giving to police. And Officer Ryan never told anyone at the squad what had happened. I think someone knew when they killed them both that Pruitt's dad was protecting him and is as much of a bad guy in all of this as Pruitt," Olivia told him.

"That makes sense. A father will go to whatever lengths he can to protect their children."

Olivia looked at him. "Okay now that sounds like you're making an excuse for him."

Elliot quickly realized what he said. "Oh no! Not at all. I'm just saying, that's what father's do. It's horrible that he protected that. He legally would have gotten into deep shit. In no way am I making excuses for him. If they would have lived, both of them would have gone to jail."

Olivia backtracked. She didn't mean for it to come out the way it sounded, either. This case was making her more frustrated than anything. "I'm sorry El. I know you didn't mean it to sound like that."

"I know, and I know this is getting to us."

"That's stating it lightly... What are we going to do now? We can't tell anyone, because I gave Ryan my word. They're investigating," Olivia said, referring to their superiors.

"Well, their bound to find out this dirt eventually, so maybe we should wait a while before we say anything," he suggested.

Olivia didn't like doing nothing, but knew it was best for the case.  
>"Yeah... okay. Hey so you never told me about the meeting with the shrink."<p>

"What is there to say? I gave her my version and she tried prodding at my every thought and feeling," Elliot chuckled.

"That's typically what a shrink does," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know. Sure I was pissed about what happened and wanted to rip the guys head off, but I was prepared for it. She don't know that though," he smiled at her.

"I told Officer Ryan that, too. She knows not to tell anyone."

"Do you think that's a good idea?," Elliot asked cautiously.

"Why wouldn't it be? She confided in me El. She's a cop, I think she knows how to keep a secret," she told him.

"Yeah, but it might come out."

She smiled. "Quit worrying about it. It's over." She leaned over the console and kissed him.

Elliot stayed close to her lips as he spoke. "You're right. I can't keep worrying over it. But just so you know, I could stay like this forever," he said and smiled.

She kissed him. "Because this is so romantic right?," she asked sarcastically.

"You know it. I'm all for the romantic scene," he said as she laughed.

They knew they couldn't do anything else without being seen, so they broke apart before things got to heated in the car.

"I think we have to make time to go to another Days Inn... soon," Olivia said as she straightened her shirt and hair out.

He held in a groan. "Dammit Liv. I've gotta wait, and I don't wanna wait," Elliot said as he tried to recover.

"We can go get ready, have a nice dinner," Olivia said seductively.

"I was wondering why you didn't eat anything," Elliot chuckled.

"All part of my diabolical plan," she said as she placed a hand on his thigh, rubbing slowly back and forth, getting mere centimeters from his semi-hard member.

He quickly grabbed her hand and ripped it away, causing her to smile even wider.

He looked at her, his eye color darkened. "Don't... do that again," he threatened. She knew what she was doing to him.

"Well if you don't let my hand go I can't go get ready," she said quietly and seductively.

He let her hand go as she reached for the car door.

He smirked at her. "See you at 8," he said as she got out.

**!#$%^&^%$#**

**okay so i had to do that at the end lol. i didnt realize that the name pruitt is actually used in the ep of SVU PTSD until i watched it the other day! and i thought i was being original ;) so now that the secret is out, what happens? do the superior officers get to find out what happened to officer ryan? any other secrets? do olivia and elliot have any more trouble at camp? hmmmm...**

**thanks for reading, and please please review! here or on twitter maerae93 :) **


	30. It's all about choices

**okay, so i am trying to move this story along. i will only be covering a couple more days of camp before graduation, even if they have another week and a half lol. theres just no where else to go with camp because everything's already happened! now its just bringing it all to a close. **

**!#$%$##$%**

Olivia and Elliot enjoyed a peaceful evening together, and they felt like they needed it after the stress of the few days combined.

For a few hours they were able to forget the horrors they were hearing about, and just be with each other.

They made it back with 5 minutes to spare. Olivia took a quick shower so she didn't smell like sex before she changed.

Once comfortable in bed, that's all she could think about was Elliot and the amazing night they had together. She smiled as she remembered. She wasn't complaining because it was better than thinking about Pruitt or the case or the attack. She quickly succumbed to sleep, dreaming of no one but Elliot.

**#$%^%$##$%**

Still being forced to visit the shrink until camp ended, Olivia decided that she was going to make the best of it and was able to continue her training. She knew that becoming a cop was important to her and wasn't going to let that be jeapordized because of her own stubborn ways.

After taking a day off, she had refocused her energy into training. Her frustration and anger only made her better at what she did. Her times had improved by 5 to 10 seconds, and all of the superiors took notice. They knew this wasn't just any recruit. She was strong, mentally, emotionally, and physically. They all knew that she was going to be a force to be reckon with as a cop.

Seeing Olivia do that well made Elliot want to do better himself. The competitive side of him wasn't going to go down that easily.

"4 minutes, 45 seconds," Lieutenant Owens yelled to Elliot, making sure as he read it that he was in fact reading it right. Owens was still shocked that Elliot and Olivia were doing so well this early in camp.

"Beat ya again stabler," Olivia smiled as she was still trying to catch her breath.  
>"By 2 seconds," Elliot argued.<p>

"Hey, 2 seconds is 2 seconds. I still beat you," Olivia stated proudly as she smiled. She had beaten him time wise every day at camp so far, and he hated that.

Olivia continued smiling as Elliot got closer to her. He stood mere centimeters from her body as their chests heaved to catch their breaths. He looked into her eyes, smirking.

_I hate him right now _she thought as he continued to gaze at her. Even though at this moment she was "better," no matter what she did she couldn't help but feel her knees buckle and her cheeks becoming brighter as he stared at her. He always did this to her, no matter how many times he stared at her, he still affected her this way.

She continued staring at him, refusing to break the eye contact first. This situation was not helping her breathing. She found it difficult to lower her heart rate even a little, which was keeping her breathing ragged and irregular.

They were so enthralled with each other that they didn't notice nearly everyone had left the training area.

Olivia could feel herself weakening. His stare, those eyes, gazing into hers, was turning her on, and she couldn't take much more. He saw this flicker in her eyes, and he knew what he was doing. Elliot moved in, so his body was flush against hers. And she blinked, tempted to keep them shut for a bit longer, just to break the eye contact. She bit back her moan.

The end of the obstacle course was secluded enough to where no one could really see their actions. They knew they were screwed if anyone came looking for them. It was surrounded by three large walls of wood with a gap where the fourth should be. Elliot rocked his lower half in one movement against her. Again she fought to keep her eyes locked on his, and to not give him the satisfaction he was looking for.

Whatever coherent thoughts were left in her mind she used. She knew what he was doing, and it was bound to take her down quicker. She rocked her lower half against him and felt his hard on against her again. It was his turn to hold back a groan. A smirk played against her lips as she realized she had just evened the playing field for this game.

He continued looking at her as she felt his large hands grab her hips, stopping her from any other movement. He heard a small gasp escape her. She followed his movements and tried to stop his movements as well, but she was not half as strong physically as he was, and wasn't even a bit as strong when he was doing this to her. He moved her, by the hips, against the wall that was directly behind them, keeping his eye contact with her.

Her breath hitched as her back hit the wall. She was trying to keep her breathing quiet, because she knew he would use it against her. It meant she was weakening, and she didn't like showing weakness.

She was trying to talk, using her brain to try to gather a sentence. All she could think about was what was happening to her. She felt him press into her again, this time doing it harder. She felt like crying. The ache between her legs was becoming unbearable. She coudln't hold in the moan that escaped. She thought she would at least put her hands to good use as a last resort to try to win this. She trailed her hands to where he was grinding into her. She grabbed his member, earning a groan from him, and stroked him. She felt his left hand leave her hip and grab her hand and pull it away from him. She tried getting her hand back from him as her other hand grabbed for him, but he quickly had both her hands in a tight lock. He moved them on either side of her head. Her breasts heaved against his chest as he stilled her body movements once again. His mouth lingered above hers. She felt his warm breath against her mouth, along with the warmth of his body against hers. She couldn't help but feel the heat he had created within her.

He placed his lips on hers, just softly, maintaining his eye contact with her. She was breaking down before him, and she couldn't do a damn thing to stop it, or do anything to take him down before her. He was in control, and she knew it. She hated that, but dammit she was turned on beyond all belief right now. She didn't want to give him the win easily on this one, and she was trying everything she could to stop the inevitable from happening.

He moved her hands again, and she fought against him with the little strength she had at this point. It was to no avail as she felt her hands come to a halt above her head. He gripped them hard with one hand as the other sought out her body, determined to make her surrender the eye contact, among other things. She felt him grab her breast, and couldn't fight her body's reaction to crave more of his touch. Her back arched slightly off the wall, as much as it could while she was pinned. She fought the moan playing at the back of her throat. He watched her face contort as the pleasure was tearing through her, and he chuckled. She fought to maintain the eye contact with him as his hands continued their torture on her breasts. He flicked at her nipple through her t-shirt and felt them hardening against the constraints of her sports bra and shirt. She felt him rock his hips again into her core and she snapped her lips shut before opening them to try to increase the oxygen levels in her body.

She felt like dying at that point. She then realized her hips were free again. She had to release some of the ache burning in her. She rocked her hips in an effort to do that and weaken him before he slammed his lower half into her, pinning her once again.

He locked lips with her as he rocked into her. They were still both fully clothed. He stopped all movements of his hips, and released her lower half. He moved the hand from her breasts down to her center and cupped her through her pants. He heard the slight whimper escape her lips, and she didn't even realize she had done it until it was already out. He rubbed her through her sweats and she felt lightheaded. The constraints of her pants made the friction against her unbearable. She felt him hitting her clit and she arched towards him. He quickened making her fall that much faster before completely stopping his movements. She was gone.

"Please El!," she begged.

"Was that begging I heard?," he asked as he backed away.

"Yes. Jesus just fucking touch me!," she said, still leaning against the wall that they had both occupied moments earlier.

"No," he said blatantly. "And uh, you broke the rules. Your eyes were closed for more than 3 seconds," he said smirking. "Oh, I clearly won this one. Just because you're better time wise doesn't mean you're better."

"Cheater," she spat, trying to make it less obvious that he had won. She was on the edge and now she would be until he gave her what she wanted.

"I still won, Benson. Just admit it," he said as she still wasn't moving from the wall.

"You clearly had the upper hand, since I ran faster than you in the obstacle course again, meaning I was more tired," she emphasized as he continued backing away. He was going to leave. She was pissed now.

She walked slowly. She couldn't really feel anything in her body thanks to him. God damn him and what he did to her. She vowed that she would get him back.

They made their way to the mess hall where lunch was being served. She still couldn't think, let alone about food. He sat across from her and could see she was pissed at him. He couldn't help but laugh at her. She was beyond distracted, and he did it to her.

After lunch Lieutenant Owens stopped Olivia near the door.  
>"Hey, Cragen wants to see you. It's about the case," he said to her, with a look of worry and sadness on his face. She was worried now. What did they find out? "Okay," she said as she walked away.<p>

She didn't tell Elliot where she was going, but he watched as she made her way to the main building.

"Captain? Lieutenant Owens said you wanted to see me about the case? Is everything okay?," she asked.

"Yes. I just wanted to update you. You may want to sit down," he said pointing to the chair in front of his desk. She could see the look on his face. Shock, sadness, worry, all at once. This in turn was making her worried. She didn't know if she was going to get told something she already knew from her own investigating or something she didn't know.

"This isn't going to be easy for you to hear," he said softly.  
>"Whatever it is you can tell me," she said, not wanting him to beat around the bush. She hated when people did that to her.<br>"Uh, well it seems to be that Officer Pruitt... raped other girls, including Lauren, one of the girls from the barracks. Do you know her?," he asked.

"Yes... I do. We met the first day and then she disappeared. I didn't know what happened," Olivia said, playing stupid.

"She's in the hospital, badly beaten," he answered, not wanting to go into detail. Olivia already knew this, but decided playing it off like she didn't know was the best way to go about this.

"Oh... What else have you got on the case?," she asked, eager to get more information about it.

"Well... from the looks of it Lieutenant Pruitt was good at getting things covered up for his son. There are about 10 reports from what we can see so far that have been erased from his jacket. He would have had his badge taken if we got wind of this. I'm so sorry Olivia," Cragen said, and she could see the regret in his face. He knew that if Pruitt had been out of the camp the incidents wouldn't have happened.

"It's not your fault Captain. He was what he was, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him it seemed," Olivia said, knowing it wasn't really his fault for what had happened. She moved on with the conversation.

"What about other recruits before me and Lauren? Any reports of rape?," Olivia asked, hoping the answer was no.

"We're investigating that now, but from the looks of it, I doubt you and Lauren were his first victims," he said. Olivia hated being called that. She hated being a 'victim.' She really wasn't in this case but there was no way she could come clean about that right now. She was but she wasn't, and it was confusing for her to understand, let alone anyone else.

Olivia looked at her hands, which were placed in her lap, then she looked back at the captain.

"What about at his old precinct?," she asked. "Besides his jacket I mean? Is there any females that reported anything?," Olivia asked wondering if there would be. Officer Ryan hadn't said anything but while there Olivia saw at least 5 females working, all very petite. She wondered if they had said something, or if someone did say something that they got transferred.

"I think they are checking that now. It's very hard to track this down because all of it's been covered up. Officer Pruitt was only 26, and I don't know how many incidents he had before he was an officer or while he was an officer. I'm sure you know that not every woman reports being assaulted, because of the shame, the guilt and the denial," he said.

"Yeah. I do know that. So, are you guys going to check his teen years and see if more cover ups happened?," Olivia asked trying to get more information.

"I believe they are starting to investigate that as well. I would think there is, because it seems to have been a major pattern in his adult life," Cragen answered honestly.

Olivia paused before continuing. She didn't have anymore questions she wanted answered at the moment, or that she could think of. "Is that all?," Olivia asked. They had gotten much further than she anticipated in one day. Then again this was an officer death, and officer accused of rape. She was thinking they were more eager to find out hidden secrets because the two that were murdered were cops.

"Yes. That is all we have for now," he said as he got up from his chair. "If you ever have any questions or if you just want to talk, I'm here," he stated as he held out his hand. She stood up and shook it.

"Thank you," she said. "Have a good day Captain." She smiled.

"You too."

She left. She was absorbing what she was told. So many incidents. She concluded that Pruitt probably started raping as a teenager, and his dad was in denial, which meant his dad was always protecting his son, like Elliot said. She knew, though, that there was a choice that Pruitt's dad made, and that was to protect a monster.

Olivia knew that if the father had made different choices in his and his son's life, nobody would be in the position they were in right now. It all came down to choices. Pruitt's dad made the choice to protect his son, and now numerous girls had heir lives stolen from them. She knew many of them didn't report it, and Olivia could only hope that they had gotten help for it.

Olivia wanted to make a difference as a cop, and she was going to help them through the trauma. This kind of case made her more driven to do that. She didn't want victims to be afraid to tell their stories. She wanted them to come forward and get justice, a choice that was difficult to make.

**!$^$#%$#$**

**not alot in this chap, but there isnt alot more to cover, so like i said only a bit more of boot camp then im moving on with the story lol. the angst i usually NEVER do, as some of you know reading this and my other stories. greatest mistake i sort of did. sorry, im babbling haha. **

**anyways... i tried it. so hopefully you liked reading as much as i did writing it! the info at the end that the captain gave olivia ive already covered most of it, but there was some new stuff in there. hopefully you liked it! as always, thanks for reading, and review please :)**


	31. Confessions

**everything pertaining to the pruitt case will be brought to a close. the investigation of who murdered the pruitt's will be over or at least incinuated that its over. i wont be covering the trial, just suspects and such. enjoy. :)**

**(_)($$*$#^#!  
>later that day... <strong>

Olivia and Elliot followed the motions of their day training. She had told him everything that Cragen had told her. Elliot was happy with how the investigation was going quickly. The faster it ended, the faster they could move on from it.

After training, Cragen personally stopped Olivia going to the barracks.

"Olivia, there's new developments. I thought I should tell you right away," he said.

"Okay.. What is it?"

"Well, we dug into Pruitt's past and turns out that there have been at least 20 incidents when he was a teenager. We were able to track down most of the girls that complained, and a few of them said... he raped them," Cragen said.

Olivia's eyes widened in shock. At least 20? That meant there could be more that weren't reported. The total was at least 30 now.

"There is more than that though. We found at his old precinct... 2 women that transferred were raped. Neither said anything but that's why they transferred..."

Olivia dropped her head to the ground. She knew about Officer Ryan but not of any others.  
>"Also... we think we know who killed them."<p>

Olivia's eyes shot back up to his face. "Who?"

"I can't tell you that... but I can tell you that she was also a recruit here," he told her softly.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah... It's been 2 years. Their bringing her here now... She actually called us. And I will tell you as soon as I can what's been said and done," he said honestly.

"Okay. Thanks," Olivia said, not sure of what else to say and not sure if there was anything else.

"I'll let you go. Like I said, come to anytime you need anything," he told her.

"Thank you." Olivia walked the few more steps to the barracks and towards the showers. Now she was thinking about the victim, and how she must have been distraught to do what she did.

_She probably has PTSD if she killed them._ _I can't believe this. That poor girl. Those bastards did it to themselves._

Olivia was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Alyssa calling her name. She jumped a bit and looked to where the voice was coming from.

"Hey are you okay?," Alyssa asked.  
>"Yeah, fine. Why?" Olivia said feeling her heart rate slowly returning to normal.<p>

"It looks like you're staring at a ghost," Alyssa said honestly.

"Oh, no I'm fine. Just thinking," Olivia smiled as she continued her way to where the showers were.

She slowly undressed in the locker room, not in any rush to get in and out.

She turned on the water, thankful that it was always instantly hot. Olivia stood under the stream of the scorching hot water of the shower, still thinking about the case. Each shower was separate from the next in a stall that was about the size of a jail cell. Nothing was visible from the outside. There was a curtain that was used to close off the area, and 3 walls.

Olivia was so caught in her thoughts that she didn't hear the curtain slightly part as someone entered. She was up against a wall in a split seconds. She was about to scream, but then she saw his face, and calmed down.

"Shh, Liv.. It's just me," he said quietly, taking his hand off of her mouth. "Nobody's in the barracks. I saw you with the captain."

"Jesus El!.. Why are you... in here?," she said trying to return her breathing to normal. He was naked, against her, making it difficult to breathe.

"Because I can be. I made sure no one was around when I came in. Even if they were, they wouldn't say anything. Other people are having sex here, so why can't we?" He started touching her, and she felt like dying. She was going to kill him if he had done what he did to her earlier that day.

"Elliot we can't... not here. If you get caught... If we get caught..." she said as he continued exploring her, stopping at her center. She gasped as she felt his fingers play with her slit. She couldn't talk.

"We can. And we will...," he whispered as he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her, continuing his strokes. She moaned. There was no way in hell she could stay quiet during sex. He moved his mouth to her pulse point and sucked, leaving a mark. She practically screamed as his ministrations got quicker. Her chest was heaving against his as his hand moved against her. She moved her hands to seek out his hardened member, but as soon as she reached her destination, he grabbed her hands away from him with lightning speed. He pinned them above her head.

"El!," she spat harshly as quietly as she could. She tried with little effort to get her hands out of his grip. He's the one that wanted to do this right now, and she needed him to move faster.

He kissed her again, then lowered her hands to either side of her hips against the wall as he slinked his way down her body. He knelt on the ground in front of her body, coming into full view of her breasts. She clamped her mouth tightly shut and moaned as she felt his mouth latch to one of her already hardened nipples and sucked and flicked his tongue on it. Her head slammed against the wall as her body arched off the wall.  
>"EL!," she almost yelled.<p>

"Shhh," he cooed as he continued his ministrations, chuckling as he did so.

_I hate him today _she concluded in her mind. He moved to the other breast causing another moan and repeated his actions. She was straining her body to arch further because she was dying for more contact.

They were hardly stood underneath the stream of burning hot water. She felt his mouth all over her body, and she pulled her hands as hard as she could, but that only made his grip harder. She felt him bite her breast, earning a moan, then he soothed the newly fresh bite mark, sending a pang of pleasure to her center. She groaned in frustration and she felt him chuckle against her body.

"Why...are you choosing now... to go slow?," Olivia asked breathlessly.  
>"Because I can," he said calmly.<p>

She was about to respond when she felt him descend again, to her lower abdomen, and she couldn't speak with any sense right now. She spread her legs hoping he would get the hint. He kissed her inner thighs, getting so close to her center she thought it was going to kill her.

"Dammit do something!," she spat in frustration.  
>And another famous Stabler chuckle escaped against her thigh. "I could stop if you want," he simply stated. Her eyes widened and a few almost inaudible 'No's' escaped her lips.<br>"You better...not stop this... I would never...have sex with you... again!," she barely got out through her erratic breathing.

"Yeah right. I'm the only one that can ever do this to you. I make you wet like this," he said, sliding his tongue once over her slit.  
>"Fuck!," she yelled, finally getting some contact.<br>"And I'm the only one who can do that," he smiled up at her, noticing her face was in a state of pure pleasure. "Say it Liv," he ordered. He had stopped all movement.

Say it? Say what? What was she supposed to say? "I want you," she said, knowing that's all she was thinking about.  
>"Try again," he said giving her slit another long lick, earning a strained moan.<p>

She looked down at him, chest heaving and all, and tried to think of what he meant. "I need you," she stated.

"Nope. One more try."

_Fuck! One more try?_

Then it came to her. "You're the only one...who does this to me...You're the only one who...gets to do this to me," she said desparately.

Without warning his tongue plunged into her and she held in her scream of pleasure. She moaned loudly. If she screamed then anyone who was within earshot could hear, and then it would become apparent to what they were doing. If they got caught it could mean the end of boot camp, and they both knew this in the back of her mind. He felt her writhe and arch towards him more. His tongue masterfully found the magic spots within her, and within seconds she was constricting around him.

"El! Oh my god! Fuck!," she said as quietly as one could in this position. Her voice was raspy, and she heard a groan escape him, sending the vibrations into her. She felt her muscles tighten as her hands strained against his hold as her orgasm hit her.

"Shit. Oh my god El! Oh! Right there," she said as his tongue pushed through the tightness, still hitting the same spot, extending her orgasm. He felt her muscles calm down. He quickly extracted his tongue and moved to her clit, and another string of obscenities left her mouth. She felt another wave of pleasure quickly hit as his expert tongue sucked and licked her into ecstasy. His hands left hers as he continued to suck. They went to the back of his head as he licked her through her orgasm. If he wasn't underneath her she would have fallen to the floor. Her legs were weakened and she couldn't feel anything in her body.

"El! Now!," she said. He didn't need anymore sweet talking. He made his way back up her body to kiss her, having her taste the reminants of herself on his lips. They moaned into each other's mouths. She wrapped around his body, feeling his hardened member poking at her entrance. He moved them underneath the hot stream of water before he plunged into her. He supported her body as he moved slowly to fill her completely.

Her fingers gripped his back as she moaned into his mouth. He sped up his movements and she met them.  
>"Fuck! El, oh my god!," she said as she felt the burning desire within her building quickly.<p>

She felt herself tightening around him, the heat throughout her body.  
>"I love you," he said as he drove into her.<br>"Love...you...," she said as she tightened around his member, her orgasm taking over. The heat of the water melding with their bodies. It was slippery but the heat surrounding them and the heat between them made it the most powerful orgasm she had ever had, or it seemed that way. She never thought it could get any better with him, and it always did.

"Jesus Liv," he grunted as she constricted around him, triggering his own release. They kissed through their releases. Elliot didn't want to leave. He stayed standing the way he was, within her, kissing her. The water started running cold.

Elliot slowly exited her body, and Olivia used him as a support standing because she could barely feel anything.

After both of their bodies calmed down, they turned the shower off and returned to the locker room. Olivia went first in case anyone was around. He waited for her okay to go.

She exited into the main room and still saw that no one was around. She knew now or never to get him out. She walked out first. He waited a couple minutes, then watched to make sure no one was paying attention. He walked out slowly just kind of hanging around then made his way towards her.

"No problems," he said with a smile.

"Benson!," they heard someone yell.  
>"Oh shit," she spat, fearing that they had just been caught.<p>

Lieutenant Owens walked up to them. It was just before dinner.

"Captain wants to see you. It's about the case," he told her, and she released a sigh of relief.  
>"Okay. Thanks," she said as he walked away.<p>

"See? No problems," he grinned and she kissed him quickly before heading off.

She knew what it was about. It was about the girl that they were suspecting.

"Captain? You wanted to see me?," she said standing at the door entrance.

"Yes. Come in."

She went in and sat down where she had a few times already before.

"Well," Olivia asked.

"We have a confession... She was raped by Pruitt. Her name is Kristin Hennings. She was here 2 years ago, where you are. She was a recruit. She never reported it. She's a cop now," he told her.

That hit Olivia hard. The woman tried to move on with her life, but then something happened that triggered her to murder them. "And if she had?," Olivia asked, wondering what would have happened.

"I would have done everything in my power to stop him...," Cragen answered honestly.

"Okay, well are you guys doing anything for her?," Olivia asked, hoping they were giving her a deal or something.

"She murdered two cops...," Cragen started to speak.

"I don't care! They were two dirty cops!," Olivia spat harshly.

"Let me finish Olivia. She murdered two cops because she was traumatized. But she didn't get help. We are going to still arrest her, but the deal we are giving her is that she serves 5 years in a psych facility, and 5 years in prison for what she did. Then she must go with the terms of her probation. She can't be a cop again," he told her, his own face showing disappointment.

"Oh my god.. That's... That can't be easy," Olivia said. "She threw her whole life away. Did she say why?"

"She had been following them, and she saw that Pruitt was attacking girls, and then after your attack, she knew what they were doing when they ran. She stopped them. Neither of them remembered who she was. She says that they laughed when she told them, and that sent her over the edge."

Olivia looked at him and squinted her eyes. She was shocked, upset, angry. "Oh." Olivia didn't know what else to say. "Is that all that was said?"

"Yeah, besides the actual attack on her. It's now a closed case. We have a confession, and the D.A. agrees that the deal is fair because she was traumatized. It's over," he said.

Olivia stayed silent. "Thank you," she said, thankful that it was over for everyone.

"It's my job. Get back to training, and hopefully you aren't seeing me until graduation," he said with a small smile and chuckle, earning one from her as well.

"We can hope," she said as she got out of her seat to shake his. She left, gathering her thoughts from the past 5 days. It was a whirlwind that was finally over.

**)%*#()!*$*#)()#**

**i had to do more smut after the last chap lol. okay so thats the extent of the case that im covering. hopefully it fulfills everyone's expectations? tell me in a review! here or on twitter: maerae93 :) thanks for reading! up next is graduation day! **


	32. Changes

**its graduation day! haha. this chap, i cover the graduation and also them returning home. it'll be nice, i mean, assuming what might happen and all ;) *hint hint*  
>im still amazed at my faithful reviewers as well as the ppl adding to their favorites :) thanks! <strong>

**!##%^#$#^&**

Today was the day. It was the day that marked the end of a crazy 2 weeks. Today was the day that marked the end, but also the beginning. Elliot and Olivia, along with the rest of the recruits, began their journeys as cops.

As Olivia got ready she couldn't help but think of Lauren. She is the girl that should be sitting next to them in this ceremony. Olivia had visited Lauren every day in the hospital, seeing the girl through her highs and lows. Olivia saw how strong Lauren seemed to be getting physically, mentally, and emotionally. Olivia and Lauren both knew that the physical body would heal much faster than the mental part would.

Olivia had exchanged numbers with Lauren, and they knew that they would be close friends. Lauren and Olivia had already planned a get together for after graduation.

Olivia sighed as she looked at herself in one of the full body mirrors.

_This is it. _she thought as she put her new officer uniform on. It fit her perfectly. She was excited to mark her beginning steps as a cop.

She arrived at the graduation ceremony, seeing Elliot in his uniform. She smiled. She thought about how they went through this together but also how sexy he looked in uniform. He was thinking the same thing about her.

Everyone seated themselves alphabetically, which meant Elliot and Olivia were separated for now. All recruits watched as their commanding officers took their spots on the stage.

Captain Cragen stepped up to the microphone.  
>"Good afternoon everyone. I hope you all have enjoyed the festivities these past two weeks," he stated sarcastically, earning a chuckle from everyone. "You did it. You've made it to the end of this journey, only to begin another. There have been some ups and downs here to say the least but I am happy to say you all are very strong and I look forward to seeing what you all will accomplish as cops. I have no doubts you will all be successful in whatever you choose to do in your careers. I wish all of you the best of luck, and congratulations, class of June 2011!," Cragen yelled at the end, causing a cheer from the crowd of recruits. They weren't finished yet with the ceremony, but it was a nice way to begin.<p>

The next person to speak was Lieutenant Owens.  
>"Good afternoon. I've seen much progress over the course of 2 weeks, and I must say this month's class had a lot of surprises," he said. "Many of you know what happened, and I've been pleased to see that the people involved can move on with their lives. You all here have shown me strength, perseverance, determination, and courage. Those are all great qualities to have as a cop, and I am anxious to see what great accomplishments you have throughout what I know will be a long career for most of you. Congratulations!," he yelled earning another roar from the recruits.<p>

They had most of the superior officers stand up to give speeches and to congratulate the class. Then the moment they had been waiting for: to get pinned. The pins were of various nature. A few were already sewn into the uniform showing they had graduated and what accomplishments they had made during their stay, and others came in the package. One pin that everyone was getting today was the American Flag. They also got a diploma stating their graduation status.

It wasn't long into the list before Olivia's name was called. She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as she went up to the stage to get her diploma. She heard a whistle as everyone clapped and cheered. She knew it was Elliot.  
>Captain Cragen shook her hand with one of his as he handed her her diploma.<p>

"Congratulations Olivia," he said with a small smile.  
>"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you," she said, still smiling. Her words were more than a sentence. They meant more, and Cragen knew it.<p>

He smiled before he handed her the flag to pin onto her shirt, just underneath the sewn name on her uniform. She went back to her seat, not able to contain her smile and excitement. Elliot and her made eye contact, and he was happy for her.

Olivia waited until it was down the list of names to see Elliot get up to accept his diploma and pin. She had tears in her eyes. Seeing him accept it was more emotional for her then receiving her own. It was a mix of emotions for her. She was happy, sad, excited, nervous, and a slew of other emotions.

Once the ceremony was over everyone was free to stay or leave as they pleased. Olivia and Elliot both had made some close connections to a few people and wanted to keep in touch. They said their goodbyes, and Olivia let a few stray tears fall. She wasan't expecting it to be as emotional for her as it was. She was excited to leave, but upset to not be seeing the people she had met over the course of two weeks.

Before they left, Captain Cragen stopped them both near their car.

"Olivia, Elliot," he said, both of them noting the first name basis.  
>"Captain," Olivia said, not quite comfortable calling a superior by their first name.<p>

"I have a question for both of you, and feel free to say no, but I just got off the phone with my brother, Don," he said, not getting into any detail.

"What is it? Is something wrong?," Olivia asked, fearing something had happened.  
>"No, actually, but I was wondering... he said that there are 2 detective spots opened in the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. I told him what potential you two had and your times and everything... he said he'd be honored to have you two start there as soon as possible, if that's what you want," Cragen stated, hoping they would consider this.<p>

Olivia and Elliot both stared at each other, not sure what to say. Cops never get an oppertunity to go straight into detective work. They knew both Cragen's had to be impressed to give them this chance.

Elliot broke the silence. "Liv...," he said quietly. She looked at him. He knew this is what she wanted since everything happened, and something she had always strongly considered since her childhood was not perfect. She didn't know if that's what he wanted. They hadn't really talked about what he wanted.

"Captain, would we be partners?," Olivia asked, curious as to what was going to happen. It was against any precinct's rules to be partners and be together in a relationship.

"I don't see why you wouldn't be," Cragen said, not sure what she meant.

"Well, sir... Elliot and I are together. Wouldn't that jeapordize us being partners?," she asked.

"It shouldn't, considering you two have some of the best times this academy has ever seen. I have a feeling IAB would have to accept it for what it is."

Olivia smiled at him, then looked at Elliot again, hope and tears in her eyes.  
>"Liv, if this is what you want," Elliot said. "Even if we aren't partners. I want to help who I can as a cop, especially the ones who can't help themselves sometimes," Elliot said.<p>

That made Olivia smile even larger. "Then it's a yes?," she asked hopefully.  
>Elliot smiled. "It's a yes."<br>Olivia ran around the car to where he was and kissed him deeply before hugging him.

Captain Cragen couldn't help but smile.  
>"He said you guys can start next Monday training. Obviously you have a couple weeks of training to go through to see if you can handle the line of work but I have a feeling you guys will be fine," he said smiling at his two best graduates.<p>

Olivia and Elliot both made their way over to him to shake his hand, knowing what an amazing honor this was. They also knew this was going to be great pressure on them as well. They were rookies going in as detectives. It took years to make detective.

Once they had finished thanking Cragen and figuring everything out, they were able to leave, and Olivia couldn't contain her excitement.  
>"Elliot! Can you believe what just happened? We just got jobs as detectives! Not as traffic cops, or protective details, but detectives!," she yelled with her famous large smile on her face.<p>

"I know. I'm shocked, and surprised, and very happy that we both get to do this. Together," he said, holding out his hand. She gladly took it.

They had a two hour ride home, and they could hardly wait to get home. Home, the apartment he bought for her before they went to camp. Olivia was only thinking about the new job, and what it was going to be like. She had to prepare herself though. She knew it wasn't going to be glamourous or fun. It was going to be difficult, and physically and emotionally draining, but she knew it would be worth it if she could save victims.

Elliot was thinking about this as well. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. It was going to be the opposite. He knew that it was going to be hard to keep his emotions in check, mainly anger. They both knew that was going to be their greatest challenge.

They finally arrived home and were barely in the door before they were all over each other.  
>"Have I told you... how much... I love you...today?," Elliot said as he pinned her against the door with his weight and attacked her neck with his mouth, earning a moan from her.<br>"No... I love you too," she said breathily. She wasn't letting this happen again. He had teased her the last few times, and now it was her turn. As hard as it was for her she waited for him to weaken his hold on her a bit and pushed him off her. He stumbled back a bit before looking at her with his eyebrows furrowed together and a smirk playing at his lips, and then he knew when she walked towards him what she was doing.

"Feisty today," he teased before she was close to his face again. She kissed him and their tongues fought for dominance. He knew what she was doing, but he wasn't going to let it happen easily. Her hands found his jacket and started unbottoning it, careful not to ruin his new uniform. He did the same. They found their way over to their couch. She tried getting on top of him until he quickly flipped her over.  
>"Not today Detective," he said smiling with his face hovering over hers.<p>

"I hate you," she said as her chest heaved into his, not able to gather many more words.  
>"We've already been through this. You love me," he said as his mouth crashed onto hers. She moved her knee to his groin and rubbed against his hard member, causing him to groan.<p>

He knew that had to stop or he wouldn't be able to control himself. He got off of her standing up beside the couch. Before she could think he had picked her up and was headed to their bedroom. Somehow they shedded most of their clothes along the way and were almost naked by the time they reached the bedroom. He threw her onto the bed before reclaiming his spot on top of her. He nudged her knees apart before placing his legs between them so she couldn't tease him anymore.

She went to say something but it came out in a moan when he removed her bra and captured a breast in his mouth, sucking.  
>"God El," she groaned, trying to push her lower half into his. She felt a swipe against her center from his member and gasped. She was so turned on she felt like exploding. She felt his hands playing at the waistband of her underwear. She realized he was naked. She didn't remember him taking his off. She quite frankly didn't give a shit at this point.<p>

Then she felt his fingers, playing at her entrance, slowly moving up and down her slick center.  
>"Fuck!," she yelled through her labored breaths. He kissed her as he continued his slow movements.<br>"Jesus!," she yelled loudly trying to move her hips against his nimble fingers, but unable to due to their position. She felt a quick thrust before he was in her. He moved his fingers fast and violently, causing her to call out and grip him. She felt herself stretch when he added a third finger and continued moving. She yelped when she felt his fingers move over her clit. She arched her back as much as she could against him as he swiped his thumb and found the spot within her that made her crazy.

"EL! FUCK!" The heat within her built to a quick peak before he stopped all movements and moved his hand away just before she exploded.  
>"What are you... SHIT!," she gasped and yelled as his hard member plunged into her and started thrusting. She was afraid he was stopping everything before he did that. She was going to kill him if he did that to her.<p>

"Don't complain to much Detective," he teased and laughed in a half groan as he felt her walls tightening around him. He pushed through and continued his thrusts. His hand moved back to where their bodies met and swiped her clit.  
>She was going to be a smartass with him before he did that. All thoughts were lost. Her whole body tightened as she gripped his arms. Her nails dug into his skin as he continued his thrusting, extending her explosive orgasm.<p>

She kept repeating and yelling 'Oh my god's' and 'El' as he pushed through her tightness. She felt her whole body quickly build up to a peak before screaming out her second release.

"Shit Liv," he groaned. He looked at her as she did him. They kissed through their releases before he fell next to her. They remained entangled with each other.

"Detective Stabler," Olivia said before he looked at her. He smiled at her.  
>"Detective Benson," Elliot said as he leaned in to give her a kiss. "We start Monday. Half of the class won't have a job waiting for them. They have to work for it," Elliot said, coming to the realization of how lucky they really were.<p>

"I know, I didn't know Captain had a brother either," Olivia laughed.  
>"That's how you get places in the world though. Having friends in the right places," Elliot told her. It was the truth. It never hurt anyone to be on someone's good side in life.<br>"We have very good friends in some very high places," Olivia said before chuckling again. This was her dream coming to be a reality. It was unheard of for cops to start as detectives.

_Monday. _Olivia thought as Elliot cuddled next to her.

Monday meant their lives were going to change. They both hoped it was for the better.

**!#^!%&$% **

**okay, first off, so sorry for the delay! a week is a long time to wait for an update and i know that! school and life held me back :P hopefully it won't happen to much anymore, but if it does, i apologize in advance! okay, so now you know how they get into SVU. remember earlier, cragen's first name is changed. wrong cragen. lol. i made it a point to make sure you all knew it wasn't the same cragen! and now you know how it all comes together. haha. thanks for reading as always! review here or twitter maerae93 ! i appreciate any feedback you guys give. :)**


	33. SVU is Special Victims

**okay so i am jumping to monday...they meet cragen and the other ppl that they are going to work with at the precinct :) thanks for reviews as always guys! **

**#$%(^($)#**

The alarm blared and Olivia groaned a bit but then smiled knowing what today was. It was her and Elliot's first day as detectives.

"Good morning Detective Benson," Elliot smiled as she turned over to face him in bed.  
>"A very good morning to you Detective Stabler," she said and smiled as she kissed him. She was upset she had to move but excited she was going to her first job as a cop.<p>

"I have to move," Elliot said, trying to force himself to move. Finally he gathered up enough energy to move and she heard his footsteps headed towards the kitchen. The smell of coffee was enough to get her moving. Then another smell caught her off guard.

She walked out to the kitchen to see him cooking.  
>"This is something I could get used to seeing," Olivia joked, noting him in his underwear cooking at their new stove. He chuckled as he flipped the first batch of pancakes.<p>

"Glad you like what you see. Black coffee, 2 sugars?," he asked, not sure if that's how she wanted it. She drank black, sometimes with milk or sugar, sometimes without.  
>"Please," she said as she sat down at their island. He slid it in front of her and she sipped it nodding her head in thanks, then he quickly layed the first couple pancakes in front of her. She wasn't usually hungry in the mornings, but then she realized she hadn't eaten dinner the night before. Then she remembered why she hadn't. Her and Elliot had gotten caught up in other things, mainly each other, not that she was complaining about it.<p>

He joined her with his own plate of pancakes. He stared at her, and she looked at him. "What do I have syrup on my face?," she asked smiling, becoming very self conscious all of a sudden.  
>"No. I'm just looking at how beautiful you are," he said grinning at her. She chuckled.<br>"Really? I have no makeup on with bedhead and shoving my mouth full of pancakes. What are you talking about? I'm stunning right now," she said sarcastically laughing as she said it. She didn't get him sometimes.  
>"Yes, you're stunningly beautiful," he said seriously. She stopped laughing for a minute, realizing he was serious. He grabbed her hand. She didn't know what to say. "And you are going to be an amazing detective."<p>

She smiled at him. She hoped she would be. "Thanks. You're going to be more amazing than me," she said. She paused a moment before looking at the clock. "I should go take a shower. It's already 5 45." She got up out of her seat and started walking down the hallway. She didn't have time to react as she heard him come up behind her and grab her.  
>"Detective... You better have faster reflexes then that," Elliot teased as he kissed her neck. She moaned.<p>

"Well Detective, you're not a threat," she said and smiled as she kissed him. He didn't let go of his hold on her as she tried to wriggle away with little effort.  
>"El, we can't. We'll never leave!," she exclaimed as he pushed into her back side, causing a gasp from both of them. "I promise, when we get home later I'm all yours," she said, trying to bargain her way out of it. She always wanted him, but right now was not the time.<p>

He kissed her again before letting go. "I'm holding you to that Benson," he told her as she looked at him.  
>She inched closer to him, before letting her lips hover above his. "Oh I planned on it," she said seductively with a lustful look in her eyes. She pecked his lips before backing away.<br>"Ah come on! That's not fair," he yelled as she made her way into the bathroom.

"All's fair in love and war," she yelled from inside the bathroom. She couldn't stifle her own smiles and laughs. It was fun to torture him sometimes, too.

They gathered what they would need for their first day and left by 6 30. It was a convenience for them that their apartment was only a half hour from the precinct, but with rush hour it took them close to an hour before arriving.

They made it up to the Special Victims Unit floor seeing a few already there. They both felt lost as they looked until they saw Captain Cragen's door. Olivia felt herself hold her breath as she made her way to it with Elliot. He felt her tense up without even having to touch her.  
>"It'll be fine Liv," Elliot reassured her.<br>"I hope so," she said doubting herself.

He knocked on Cragen's door before hearing him yell for them to come in. Olivia noticed right away that he looked identical to his brother except for the fact that he was older with thinning hair.

"Uh Captain Cragen, I'm Elliot Stabler, and this is Olivia Benson."  
>"Welcome to Special Victims. Don Cragen, your Captain," he said, shaking both their hands. "Pleasure to meet you both. I've had my eye on ya for a while. My brother sent me the forms after the first few days of your guys training. I know everyone wants you two on their teams as well. I know the situation between you two and as long as you keep it professional in the workplace I have no reason to separate you. That being said, if it gets to much or I notice it affects your work in a negative way I will have no problems putting you with new partners. IAB is not happy with this situation, at all. They will be looking for every possible reason to split you two up. I don't want to give them any. However, for the first couple weeks you will both be paired with more experienced SVU detectives. After that I will start putting you on cases together. Olivia, you will be paired with John Munch. Elliot, you will be paired with Brian Cassidy. I've had both of these cops for years on my team and trust them with you guys. That desk out there, that's empty, will be your desk in a couple weeks. I'm very glad to have both of you on my team and I look forward to seeing what both of you will do here." Olivia and Elliot were both smiling some as Cragen reached for the side drawer of his desk. "Here are your guns and badges. Come to me with any problems you have or if you have any questions. Cassidy and John will help you guys with paperwork as you go. Oh, get used to late nights and sleepless ones. Get used to late night and early morning calls. Crime never ends in this city, and there isn't enough man power to make it stop. They'll explain that all to you I'm sure," Cragen said. "Comes with the job. Another thing, this is Special Victims for a reason. Some of the things you see will make you cringe and angry. It is not for the faint of heart. For right now, that's it. Welcome to the team." He personally handed them their badge and guns.<p>

They both said their thanks before exiting the office to go to their new desks.  
>"Ahh the rookies. Welcome to SVU. John Munch here," Munch said.<br>"Thanks. I'm your new partner, Olivia," she said shyly before sitting down across from him.

"And I'm Elliot. You must be Brian," Elliot said sternly before sitting down.

"I am. We already have a case. 14 year old girl, raped. She's at Mercy," Cassidy said.  
>"Alright," Elliot followed his lead and got his coat back on. They left before Olivia had a chance to say anything. Before long Cragen came out of his office with a pink slip of paper.<br>"Munch, Benson. There's a case. 7 year old boy, beaten, sodomized, barely conscious. The parents are there. St. Peters hospital. Go." Cragen handed them the piece of paper before he walked back into his office.

"Alright rookie. Time for you to see this lovely world through all its horrors," Munch said, peering over his sunglasses. Olivia's stomach dropped. She got ready as he did before they left. She was more than nervous. She was terrified. She was afraid of saying or doing the wrong things. What would happen if she made things worse? She thought it would be her luck to do something like that.

Munch caught onto her nerves. "Olivia, you'll be fine. I'll show you what to do. Training for this and doing it are two completely different things."

She didn't say anything as they rode there. She was glad that Cragen put her with someone more experienced at this job.

It only took them fifteen minutes to get there because the hospital was one of the closer ones to the precinct. She wondered how Elliot was doing with Cassidy.

"Munch, Benson SVU," he said showing the receptionist their badges. That was a first for Olivia. She was not used to holding up her badge yet. She had barely looked at it before they had to leave. "We got a call about a young boy, name's Michael Lewis."

"Oh, poor thing," the receptionist said. She checked the chart for his name. "Room 240, right down there," she said, pointing them in the direction of the room.  
>"Thanks," Munch said as they walked towards the room. "I'm preparing you now, what you see and hear will make you angry, sad, and possibly sick. Just exit the room quietly if it gets to be to much," Munch told her before they walked in. "It's okay if you do, I won't think any less of you, and no one else will either. It's a normal reaction. But you cannot show that little boy you're upset. It will make him more resistant to talking. Okay?," Munch said, trying to comfort her to the best of his abilities.<p>

"Thanks," she gave a weak smile to Munch before entering the room. At first glance Olivia almost flinched. This innocent 7 year old boy, with brown hair and blue eyes was lying in a hospital bed, barely able to speak. His face was bruised and swollen, his arms had bruises and scratches on them, and his leg was in a cast. Someone truly made this kid their punching bag.

"Mr and Mrs. Lewis? I'm Detective Munch and this is my partner Detective Benson. We're with the Special Victims Unit. Can I ask Michael some questions about what happened to him?," Munch asked calmly.  
>"Uh, yes. He hasn't really said anything to us," Mr. Lewis told them, holding back his own tears. His wife was crying hysterically.<p>

Olivia knew the boy wasn't going to open up with his parents there. "Mr and Mrs Lewis? Mind if I ask you a few questions outside?," Olivia asked, Munch looked at her questioningly, wondering what she was doing. She was only a rookie.

"We can't leave him in here alone," Mrs Lewis protested.  
>"Mrs. Lewis, I know this is difficult, but I will be in here and I promise I won't push Michael anymore than necessary. I will only be a few minutes," Munch told them.<p>

The parents left with Olivia before Munch started his questions.

"Michael. My name is John. I'm a police officer. Can you tell me what happened?," John asked, not wanting to lead the boys answers in any way. If he had asked "Who did this to you" then the boy might have felt obligated to give an answer that wasn't correct.

Michael weakly started speaking, in a harsh whisper. "I was riding my bike... Someone grabbed me... It was so dark. He...got on top of me. I couldn't scream. I think it was an alley way. It had lots of garbage."

"Okay, did you see this man's eye color or hair color?," Munch asked quietly.

"I saw... a scar. On his face. It was really big. I didn't get a...good look at him...I'm sorry. Am I in trouble?," Michael asked becoming very scared.

"No of course not Michael. None of this is your fault," Munch said quietly, leaning in closer towards Michael without touching him. Usually he would have but he was afraid he was going to hurt the boy. "So what happened after he grabbed you?," Munch asked, trying to keep the boy talking.

Munch saw tears build up in the boys eyes. "He...hurt me."  
>"Do you know who did it Michael?"<br>"No. But he hit me...he kept hitting me. I don't remember... when I woke up I was here."  
>"Okay. Have you noticed any people around you that you normally don't see? At school, or in the park or even at home?"<p>

"No. There's no one...who had a scar on their face...," Michael said trying to catch his breath.

"Is that all you remember Michael, from the alleyway?," Munch asked. The more of a story they had the better a case, but with or without the story, they had forensic evidence from the rape kit done to nail this son of a bitch.

"Yes... It hurt so much," Michael said, starting to cry.

"Okay, you did good Michael. I'm gonna get your parents now, okay?"  
>The boy nodded as Munch stood up from the chair that was sitting beside the bed.<p>

Munch told the parents and Olivia that he was finished for now and the parents rushed right to their son's side again.  
>"Did you get anything out of them?," Munch asked, knowing the parents were usually the first suspects in any case involving children.<br>"Mom and Dad both have solid alibis, but both of them looked like they wanted to kill me when I brought up the possibility of one of them being involved," Olivia explained.

"Usually how it goes. It's not easy to hear that you're a suspect in your child's case," Munch said.  
>"Yeah. I asked them about any unusual people lingering around their house of watching Michael and they haven't noticed anything. What did Michael tell you?"<p>

"All he knows is it's someone with a large scar on their face. He hasn't seen anyone around him like that."  
>"At least it's something. We also have DNA to run through the database," Olivia said, still hopeful maybe this case would go quicker if there was a DNA hit in the system.<br>"You did good. I wasn't expecting you to jump in with the parents like that."  
>"I wasn't either, until I saw that boy. I knew he wouldn't open up with the parents in there," Oliva told him.<p>

"Not bad for a rookie," Munch teased.  
>"Thanks," Olivia said. She was okay not being in there to hear the boys story. She knew it was part of the job, and she would have to get used to hearing it.<p>

"Now we have to head back and see if we can get a fresh lead on this case. And also see what Stabler and Cassidy have on their case."

Once back at the precinct, they spotted Cassidy and Stabler already at their desk, doing paperwork.

"Hey. How'd it go?," Stabler asked them.  
>"Good I guess," Olivia answered, giving him a small encouraging smile. "What about your case?"<p>

"Well turns out our first case of the day was just a scared girl who didn't want her parents to know she lost her virginity," Stabler exclaimed.  
>"Ours is...complicated," Olivia said, sparing the details, until Cragen came out of his office.<p>

"Munch, tell us what you and Olivia got at the hospital. I want all of you on this case. CSU just called and said there was no DNA hits in the system on this guy. But since they have the DNA, they can test it once you have a suspect for a match," Cragen explained.

Munch quickly filled everyone in before Cragen handed out the orders.  
>"Cassidy, Stabler, I want you two to start interviewing neighbors. See if anyone's seen anyone suspicious. Munch, Benson, I want you two to go and interview kids, parents, and teachers from the school he goes to. Maybe there's been someone around there that's been suspicious to them. I want to catch this bastard before he hurts any other kids," Cragen said before heading back to his office.<p>

Olivia and Elliot officially had their first day at SVU, and it was going to be a longer day than intended.

**#%#$^#$^#$##%**

**okay, so what does everyone think? i tried covering as much as i could in one chap without it becoming overbearing. i figured that was a good place to leave it for this chap. it is realistic that they would not become partners right away because they are both rookies that have no idea how to do the job yet. next im going to skip over the intended investigation and then sum up as i go, so it will still be in the story, just not in great detail. its much simpler than dragging it out. unless thats what you guys want! please tell me in a review lol. and thanks for reading :) **


	34. Expect the unexpected

**this is still the first day on the job for olivia and elliot. like i said i wont be covering the entire investigation and trial, but i will be summing up as they go. special shoutout to K444! i hope you enjoy this one :)  
><strong>  
><strong>$(%*#)#$(&amp;%#!<strong>

It seemed that the day dragged on. All teams were following leads as to who this guy might be that attacked Michael. Olivia and Elliot both were already feeling the burdens of the job. Elliot kept his anger in check, and Olivia kept her tears and frustrations covered, not letting either of them show through. They were both feeling like getting this guy was the only way to stop their floodgates of emotions from spilling over.

The time of the day was coming up on 9pm, with no end in the near future it seemed. This was the only case within New York State that had occurred with the MO. There was no similar case in the near states. The detectives were hitting dead ends, and were getting testy with each other because of it.

"Munch give it a rest! Nobody cares about the goddamn government conspiracies!," Cassidy yelled. Elliot and Olivia didn't feel it was their place on the first day to say anything, but they were both getting a headache from it.

"Hey, I'm just giving the rookies a head's up of what our government does in their free time," Munch stated.

"The rookies don't give a shit," Cassidy snapped back. Elliot and Olivia felt very awkward being pointed out like that as they as they had attention brought onto them.

Cragen stepped out of his office into the middle of it. "Both of you, shutup. We still have no solid leads. It's past 9. All of you, finish up some paperwork and go home. Be back here by 8 sharp unless called in otherwise. There's nowhere else we can go with this right now," Cragen said before heading back to his office. The paperwork would take them to 10, meaning none of them would get home until about 11.

All of the detectives were running near empty on energy when they left the precinct.  
>"Great first day, huh?," Elliot said sarcastically as they got into their car.<p>

Olivia didn't say anything at his remark. She didn't say a word as she looked out the window. She was still fighting all of the crazy emotions from the day.  
>"You okay?"<br>"Fine," she said out of habit. He knew what she was doing. It was her own mechanism of hiding everything from the world. She shut down her brain and feelings for the moment and didn't want to talk. He had first dealt with it when everything with Alex happened almost 10 months ago. Olivia and Elliot had only been dating a week before everything started happening. She eventually talked to him, in what she considered a weak moment, when she was broken down crying in the bathroom. It isn't healthy to keep everything bottled up the way she did, and he knew that. She didn't. It was the only way she could deal with it it seemed. He also didn't want her to break under the very obvious stresses of the job. But if he pushed her she might not talk to him for days, and he knew that.

She didn't know how else to deal with things. Ever since her childhood she would shut down and block it out as much as she could. Her mother's drinking, the beatings. She became numbed to it. She had told him all about it over their months of dating. It was something that couldn't be hidden. He would see her change in mood and knew there was something wrong, but he always had to push her to get through and get her to talk.

They both remained silent for the remainder of the ride home.

"Do you want something to eat?," he asked as he started rummaging their cupboards for something decent to eat at that time of night. They hadn't eaten since their breakfast that morning because of the pace the day had taken. It was rapid, one lead after another for this case. The news got wind of it and wanted all the details possible, but they had to hold back. This guy could flea before they had a chance to get him because of the media.

She didn't say a word as she continued back to their room. He felt awful. He was trying to get her to talk to him, to say anything besides 'fine.' He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he was determined to get her to talk to him. Tonight.

He followed her back to the bedroom after hearing the door shut.

"Liv.. please talk to me. Even if you're feeling fine," he said, trying not make it sound like he was babying her.  
>She remained silent as he climbed into bed with her and wrapped around her.<p>

"El, if you would have seen that boy today... in that bed. Broken, beaten, terrified...," she paused.  
>"Liv... I know it's tough. If you don't want to keep doing this job, you definitely do not have to-"<p>

"Who said anything about not wanting to do this? It's making me want to do it even more, catch the prick who did this to him."  
>He smiled, knowing she was okay, sort of. No one could truly be okay seeing the things that they were already witnessing. It was just a rough first case to have, for the both of them.<br>"Sorry. The way you were talking..."  
>"I'm fine. Sorry I was acting odd earlier. I just needed a few minutes to sort it out."<p>

"Odd? Shit Liv... you scared me," he admitted.

She kissed him. "Sorry." It was definitely something she would have to keep working on. They both knew this was something they would never get used to. It was going to test them, and they had to be strong for the victims.

He wrapped her up into his warm embrace. They laid awake until they were exhausted and couldn't fight it anymore. It was only going to get harder to come by sleep, and they knew that.

**!)$**!#*%*#(#**

They were awoken by the alarm. They quickly got dressed and ready, not messing around. The quicker they got to the precinct, the quicker they could catch this guy. They arrived to the precinct by 7:10 am.

"You guys know you didn't have to be here for another hour, right?," Cragen told them, thinking they misunderstood him the night before.  
>"Yes we know. We wanted to get here early and maybe get some new leads," Elliot told him.<p>

Cragen was shocked and impressed all at once. He had never seen two determined rookies.  
>"How are you two holding up?," Cragen asked, knowing the first few days and weeks could be the roughest.<p>

Olivia and Elliot didn't know what to say. They were debating on whether or not to tell him the truth, and he could see it. Cragen saw them, and knew something was up.  
>"What's goin on?," he simply asked.<p>

Olivia spoke for herself. "I just had a rougher first day than I planned, that's all," she answered honestly.

Cragen looked at her, understanding what she meant. "Is everything okay now?"  
>"Yes. I realized the severity of the case is giving me more of the drive to catch this guy quicker and move on to the next case. Like you told me, we don't get to pick the vic. I have to learn to block it out as I work the case. I need to be on my top game, Michael needs me to be on my game," she explained.<p>

He smiled a bit at her. "Well I'm glad you figured it out." He walked into his office, knowing these two were already a force to be reckon with. It was only their second day on the job.

Munch and Cassidy arrived at 8, shocked to see them sitting there, sorting through the case files. They sat down to join their detectives in training.  
>"Hey, I saw this earlier. Did they check this guy out? Jack Ambert?," Olivia asked.<p>

"I don't think so...," Munch said picking up the file.  
>"Well he lives in the same neighborhood as Michael, and his alibi doesn't make sense. He works at the grocery store there, too. And he's got a large scar on his face."<p>

Munch was amazed. A rookie might have just solved the case. "We can go check him out now."  
>They let Cragen know before they left. They were wondering how they missed this guy, especially one so close to the victim's home.<p>

Elliot smiled knowing she probably broke the case.

And break the case they did. Jack tried to flea the neighborhood, but Olivia quickly caught him. She mirandized him and her and Munch brought him back to the precinct to be questioned.

Everyone at the precinct was very impressed with her.  
>"Very good job Detective Benson," Cassidy told her.<br>"Thanks," she said smiling, not thinking much of it.

"Alright, great job Olivia. Munch and Cassidy I want you two to get him to confess, then we can put him in a photo array to see if Michael can ID him. Olivia and Elliot, I want you both outside the two way and watch with me," Cragen said.

They all met at the interrogation room.

Munch and Cassidy started the interrogation. They handed him a glass of water, hoping he would drink it for DNA comparison. He drank the water quickly and threw the cup down before Munch took it.

"So uh, what do you do in your spare time?," Cassidy asked sarcastically.  
>"Oh, ya know I enjoy long walks on the beach under the sunset," he chided.<p>

"You mean to tell me you don't go around looking at little boys all day? Or are you more of the picture taking kind?," Cassidy said, leaning over the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jack said with a smirk on his face.  
>"Really? You didn't kill that boy ya know? He's alive and he's going to ID your sorry ass. You better enjoy your last few moments of freedom," Cassidy threatened.<p>

"Yeah right. There's no way anyone could ID me because I wasn't there," he said, choosing his words carefully.  
>"Listen, we get it," Munch said, trying the softer approach with him. "If you tell us what happened, we can tell the D.A. you cooperated. Maybe reduce your sentence."<p>

"That would be no fun," he said sarcastically.  
>"See Jack we place you where the attack happened. We have your DNA on that boy," Cassidy said trapping him. "When it returns as a match you're going to jail, but if you tell us what happened then maybe it changes things," Cassidy told him.<p>

"I want a lawyer," he said, knowing his rights.

Cassidy and Munch lingered a few moments before exiting the interrogation room.

"The DNA is a match. We can go talk to the kid now," Cragen said. "Even without a confession the evidence is stacked against him. Good work everyone."

**#$%#*$*$***

Michael identified Jack Ambert as his attacker. It was a clean photo line up because every single one of the perps looked alike and had large scars on their faces. They knew the defense was going to argue every possible thing they could so they didn't want any loopholes they could get through.

Cragen had paired Benson and Cassidy instead of Benson and Munch. Cragen wanted to get Olivia and Elliot used to working with different people.  
>"You know you did really well today," Cassidy said as they got into the car.<br>"Thanks," Benson said. "You did, too," she said, returning a compliment.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." He put his hand on the center console as he drove, nothing to worry about. "I wanted to ask you... Would you wanna go out sometime? See how things go?" He moved his hand to her thigh, confident she would say yes. She stared at his hand then spoke again, confused.

"Clearly you have an ego," she scoffed, remarking to his hand on her thigh. "And no I would not want to go out with you. I have a boyfriend," she said bluntly, not wanting to say it was Elliot. She could protect herself.  
>He didn't move his hand. "Oh so what? That doesn't stop anyone from cheating on their partners. And besides, we could have some fun together." He slid his hand up. She grabbed it quickly.<br>She was gritting her teeth when she spoke. She felt sick at his advances. "If you ever try that again, I will break all your fingers, one at a time."

He moved his hand away, not saying another word on their way back to the 1-6.

They parked in his spot. She got out of the car and was walking fast towards the door. She didn't want to be stuck with him like this ever again, and she was going to let Cragen know it.

"Wait Benson, hang on!" He ran towards her and caught up to her. "Benson, I'm sorry. I guess my radar is off," he said trying to make a joke. She turned around for a second to tell him to go screw himself when he lunged to kiss her. She was in shock that it went on for a second before she kneed him in the stomach. She was aiming for his groin and missed. She wiped her mouth as he hunched over in pain.

"You're a sick son of a bitch," she spat as she walked in, headed straight for the bathroom. She rinsed out her mouth. Still unable to rinse out the taste, she went back to her desk. It was a long enough day and she wasn't going to cause a scene right now. That wasn't how she handled these things, not that they happened often, and she definitely want to seem like a tattle tale or like she couldn't take care of herself.

Elliot knew something was wrong, and it seemed it wasn't the same as the night before. She continued her paperwork without a peep, and Cassidy kept glancing at her. Elliot noticed it, and didn't say anything. He was now very worried about what exactly happened when Cragen had sent them off together. Cassidy and Elliot hadn't really talked much over two days except about the investigation, so Elliot didn't know who he really was. Elliot hadn't noticed anything that seemed off up until this point.

Elliot and Olivia were the last two detectives in the precinct. Cragen was still in his office. It was about 8 pm. It was a much earlier time than when they got out the night before. He took the oppertunity to talk with her.

"Liv, did something happen tonight?," he asked, wanting her to tell him if something happened.

"He hit on me," she simply said.  
>"What's that mean? How far did he get Liv?," he pressed her.<p>

She chuckled out of shock and nerves. "Well let's see. In the car on the way here he put his hand on my leg and he asked me out. I told him no and he slid his hand up, well attempted. I grabbed it and told him to back off or I would break all his fingers. He jerked his arm away from me. When we got here I was rushing for the door and he said he was sorry and I turned for a second to tell him to fuck off and he lunged and kissed me. I kneed him before he let go. Then I was in here," she explained.

He felt his blood boiling as his fists clenched. "I'm gonna kill him," he said through his anger.

"El, really it's fine. He knows not to do it again. I'll just tell Cragen next time he pairs everyone off not to pair us," she told him.

"It's not that simple Olivia. That fucker can't away with that! Can we just go home?," he asked, almost begging.  
>"Yeah. I'm ready when you are. And for now, leave it alone. Please El," she said looking into his eyes before grabbing his hand. She kissed him. He couldn't promise anything, not with his temper. She knew that, but she was hoping he would leave it alone for right now.<p>

"Fine Liv," he said, knowing it was going to be difficult to just leave it alone.

They went home after telling Cragen goodnight. Elliot knew how he wanted to handle this, but Olivia didn't know what she wanted to do. It was only her second day on the job, and she wasn't sure how she would handle it.

**#$%^%$##$%^$#**

**i didnt want to overcrowd this chap with that drama. but next chap it continues! hopefully i did this some justice! and also i hope to get in some more EO smut soon. ;) that wasn't the time/place for it. but soon! thanks for reading! PLEASE review. yes im begging lol. i want to know what everyone thinks! twitter: maerae93 :) **


	35. An iron? Really?

**okay so brians made his first move. can elliot hold back? does cragen find out? did brian learn his lesson? does olivia do anything about it? all coming up right now! :) i love reviews! i try to thank everyone each chapter for them but seriously thanks to every single person who is following this story! you guys make me feel special haha. **

**!#$%$##$%**

Elliot was ready to blow a gasket. He was the one partnered with Cassidy. He had to deal with him. Cassidy didn't know that Elliot knew about what had happened in the parking garage, and he also didn't know that Elliot was dating Olivia. Olivia knew Elliot wouldn't be able to handle it if Cassidy tried anything else. She knew this was not how work was supposed to be. She could get him into serious trouble if she wanted, but she gave him his warning.

"Alright guys, new case. I want Cassidy and Benson to interview the vic. 13 year old girl molested, and she claims it was by her father. It's been going on for a few months she says. All the information is here," he said handing Benson a piece of paper.

"Cap, with all do respect, could I go with Munch?," Olivia asked. "He and I have a better rhythm working together," she said, still covering up what happened the night before with Brian.

"Well, I usually don't change my mind because of that, but yeah Munch go with her," Cragen said, not up for an argument, and he wasn't suspicious or questioning his new star detective. He would leave it be, for now.

She was thankful he didn't press the issue any further.

Elliot and Brian were sitting at their desks. Elliot's anger started rising just looking at the guy. He imagined what it would be like to put the guys head into the ground, and he wanted to so badly, but he promised Olivia he would try to control it. He also knew Olivia would be pissed if he told Cragen what happened. That was her place to tell him, not his. He was fighting the urge though to punch Cassidy.

Elliot noticed when Munch and Olivia returned a few hours later that Brian had the nerve to check her out.

"Hey, Olivia, can I talk to you a second?," Elliot asked with his fists clenched.

"Yeah, sure." She was confused but got out of her seat and went to talk to her.  
>"This thing with him is getting out of control. He was just checking you out. I can't take much more," Elliot told her quietly, still trying to control his anger.<p>

"It is annoying, but I can't do anything about it at the moment," she said.  
>"Yes, you can. You can tell Cragen."<br>"El, I can't do that. It's my word over his anyways."

"He will believe you though," Elliot told her, trying to convince her to tell Cragen what was going on.  
>"More than likely not. What am I supposed to tell him? Oh that's right Captain Cassidy wants to sleep with me and hit on me...twice! Not really much proof to back it up," she explained.<p>

Elliot stayed quiet. She was right. As much as he hated it she was right. This was their second day on the job, whereas Brian had been on the team much longer. Cragen would most likely take his word over Olivia's. And they didn't want to be on Cragen's bad side within a week.

It seemed no matter what they did in life they kept running into people that liked to screw things up.

They went back to their desks and tried to act normal.  
>Cragen then came out of his office and gave a new case to Brian and Elliot. That meant Elliot was going to be alone with Cassidy for some time.<p>

Olivia was worried as soon as they left.  
>"What's wrong with you?," Munch asked, seeing Olivia's face change into a look of what seemed to look like she was going to be sick.<br>"Nothing," she spat harshly.  
>"Yes, clearly, nothing," he said sarcastically, peering over his glasses.<br>She looked at him, then sighed. "Sorry. Just tired, that's all," she lied before looking back at the files on their case. They had to investigate more before they could make a solid arrest on the young girls' father.

"I understand. Why don't you go catch a few in the cribs? I can take care of this," he said sympathetically.  
>"You sure?," she asked.<br>"Yeah, I'll come get you in an hour or so. If something breaks I'll let you know," he told her.  
>"Thanks," she said getting up from her seat. She was going to use this chance to call Elliot to see how things were going, and maybe get some shut eye. The sleep she had the night before wasn't the best she had ever had. The day was rough from the case. She was also restless for most of the night.<p>

She hurried up the stairs to the cribs. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial 1, Elliot. It rang a few times before he answered.  
>"Stabler."<p>

"Hey I just wanted to make sure you haven't pounded Cassidy yet," she said.  
>"Nope not yet," he answered simply.<br>"It shouldn't happen...at all," she told him.  
>"Yeah, I know. Trust me you'll know if it happens."<br>"Well I love you, and good luck," she said, knowing he would need it for the case.  
>"I love you too," he said, knowing it wouldn't give anything away to Brian who he was talking to.<p>

He hung up the phone.  
>"What was that your lady?," Cassidy asked.<br>"Yes," Elliot said bluntly.  
>"Is she a hot piece?," he asked curiously while smiling slyly.<br>Elliot balled his fists before answering. "You'd like to know."

"Yes I would actually."  
>"You're a sick son of a bitch, you know that?," he told Cassidy.<br>"Why is that? Because I like hot women?," Cassidy scoffed.  
>"Yes actually. There's more to women than looks, and when they say no, they mean it," Elliot said, throwing in there something he hoped Cassidy would catch onto. He didn't. Elliot concluded it was because he was a major dumbass.<br>"You don't think I know that? Sometimes it takes a bit of encouraging though for them to know what they're missing out on," he told Elliot. "What do you think of Benson? She's pretty hot, too."

Elliot gritted his teeth. "There you go again. She could and is doing way better than you," Elliot told him, glad he said what he did.  
>"You're joking. I'm the best thing she's never had."<p>

Cassidy was getting himself into trouble without realizing it. "And she wants me. I know she does. The way she looks at me."  
>"She looks at you with disgust. She feels sorry for you, ya know that? She told me. She told me you have no game."<br>Cassidy looked at him, getting fired up himself. "Oh like you do so much better Stabler."  
>"Yeah actually I do, because Olivia is MY girlfriend. And she would never go for an arrogant prick like you." Elliot was throwing gasoline on the burning fire that was raging inside the car.<p>

"You can shut the fuck up anyyytime now," Cassidy said. Elliot knew he had this one won. If Cassidy kept it up he was going to get punched real soon.

"Oh did I strike a nerve?," Elliot said cockily. He knew he had. He was going to drive Cassidy over the edge by the time they were to where they were going. In Elliot's eyes he deserved it for what he did to Olivia. He deserved a hell of a lot more than that, but for now, Elliot was pretty satisfied with what was happening.

They got out of the car and Elliot felt a large pressure on the back of his head. He opened his eyes on the ground. He must have blacked out for a second. He got up to feel a kick to the stomach. Cassidy was fucking trying to take him out. He quickly recovered and tackled Cassidy before punching him square in the jaw. He realized why he blacked out. Cassidy had used an iron.

_Where did he get a fucking iron? _Elliot wondered.

Elliot kept hitting him until Cassidy was close to not moving. Elliot realized what he had done.  
>"Oh fuck," he mumbled. He got up. He pulled out his cell phone and called Cragen immediately. He had no idea how he was going to explain what actually happened. "Cragen we have a problem." He explained to Cragen the immediate situation without going into detail. Cragen sent Munch and Olivia and two other detectives. He needed their stories and also someone there for the victim. Within 15 minutes everyone was there that needed to be, including Cragen. Elliot still hadn't gotten medical attention.<p>

"What the hell happened?," Cragen asked bluntly.  
>"He came up behind me and hit me in the head with an iron. I blacked out before he kicked me down again. Then I did that to him," Elliot said, anger still in his voice.<br>Olivia saw Elliot and Cassidy and her panic surfaced.  
>"Elliot! Oh my god!" She ran up to him. "Are you okay?" Stupid question, and she realized it as soon as she asked it. "Ignore that question."<br>"Olivia, get inside and go help Munch please," Cragen said. Olivia had no choice but to leave. "I have to figure out what to do with both of you. This doesn't look good for either of you."

Elliot's anger immediately turned into panic. He just got this job, and now he might lose it, with the chance of never getting another job again.  
>"Captain, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen... He... he and I were fighting in the car because of Olivia-"<br>"What does Olivia have to do with this?," Cragen said, cutting him off midsentence.

Elliot wasn't going to tell the whole story, because that wasn't his place, but he was going to tell Cragen what he could.

"He was saying very vulgar things about women, including Olivia, and he and I exchanged words," Elliot said, explaining vaguely what happened. He didn't remember most of what was said, just how good it actually felt to say it.

"Okay. Well IAB will be at the stationhouse pretty quickly questioning both of you," Cragen explained.

"I understand," Elliot said.  
>Cassidy was getting wheeled into the hospital. He was clearly in worse shape then Elliot. "Go get help," Cragen told Elliot. "You might have a concussion. He hit you with an iron?," Cragen said, in almost disbelief still even if it was the first thing Elliot told him.<br>"Yeah." Elliot was still trying to wrap his head around that.

Cragen left him alone before he went into the hospital. He didn't realize how much his head was hurting until then. His adrenaline was full blast before that.

The doctors checked him out.  
>"Well Elliot it's a shock you're sill conscious. You have a severe concussion," the doctor told him.<br>"Do I get to go home?," Elliot asked eagerly.  
>"I'm afraid not. We have to keep you overnight to ensure you don't have more severe internal bleeding. You also have a couple fractured ribs." Elliot knew that was from the firm kick Cassidy gave him.<p>

Olivia rushed in as soon as she could. They had gotten the vics statement. No one was around so she kissed him before hitting his arm.  
>"Dammit I told you not to do this!"<br>"Sorry he only hit me with an iron! I had to react. He was beating me up, and I'll be damned if I take an ass kicking from a prick like that," Elliot said almost angry.  
>"I know. Sorry. Cragen hasn't said a word to me."<p>

"Oh Cassidy said plenty about you," Elliot said.  
>"What did he say exactly?," Olivia asked, unsure if she actually wanted to hear it.<p>

"He only said that he was the best thing you've never had and how hot you were. Summed up, I told him in the end that you were my girlfriend and he kinda shut up after that. Then he decided to hit me with a fucking iron!," Elliot explained, still in disbelief.

Olivia couldn't help but chuckle at the whole thing.  
>"This really isn't funny," Elliot said.<br>"I... know... it's just... who hits...with an iron?" Olivia asked through her quiet laughing.

Elliot started laughing. "Cassidy." That made her laugh harder. Elliot couldn't help but laugh, but that made his head hurt, which made him stop, then he laughed again.

She had to leave to finish her job for the day, but she promised she would be back later that day, or night, depending on when work was finished for the day. She was relieved he was okay. Cassidy was in worse shape than him. He would be in the hospital a few days, and Olivia was okay with that.

Munch was just quiet about it until Olivia got back to the precinct.  
>"I had no idea that Cassidy was a loon."<br>"Me neither," Olivia said.

"Out of curiosity, is that what was bothering you earlier?," Munch asked, starting to put together what was really happening now.

She sighed heavily. "Yes. Well sort of. I knew things were getting heated up, but I didn't think that would happen," she told him.

Munch just nodded before continuing paperwork.

Cragen came out of his office. "Benson, my office."  
>She nervously rose from her seat and went to his office.<p>

"Close the door," Cragen said as he sat down at his desk. "Now, Elliot said something to me earlier. That he and Cassidy were arguing about you. Any idea why?," Cragen asked, knowing there was much more to the story then Elliot had given him.

Olivia walked towards his desk. It was now or never. And it occurred that this might help Elliot keep his job.  
>"Sir. There's something I have to tell you..." she said. "Cassidy hit on me last night when you put us on assingment together. He put his hand on my thigh in the car last night, and told me we would have a great time together. I quickly grabbed it and threatened him with his fingers if he tried that again," she explained. "Then in the parking garage he apologized half heartedly and I turned towards him he lunged at me and kissed me. I kneed him. Hard."<p>

Cragen tried to absorb what she just told him. "Why didn't you say something earlier today?"  
>"I... I figured you wouldn't believe me, and I didn't want to cause a scene in front of everyone."<p>

"Oh. Well, you should know. I believe someone until they break my trust. Cassidy... let's just say he's in a world of hurt right now, and not just because of what Elliot did to him," Cragen told her. "Olivia... Do you want to press charges against him?"

"For what exactly?," she asked. It wasn't simple to her, even if she was a sex crimes detective.  
>"Well... if Elliot presses charges he will be charged with assault with a deadly weapon, and then we can charge him with sexual misconduct. It's enough to get his badge taken away," Cragen explained.<br>Olivia was speechless. That was a lot to process. She would be responsible for someone getting their badge taken away.  
>"There isn't any proof though," she said, not sure of what to think.<br>"There is. Parking garage has security cameras. We can get the footage," he explained.

Olivia sighed. "Can I think about it?," she asked.

"Of course. If that's all, you can go," he told her.

Olivia left his office feeling scared. She was scared for what was going to happen next, and she was scared for Elliot. She was scared for herself. She didn't know what she was going to do, and she didn't know what was going to happen. That was the scariest thing to her: not knowing what was going to happen next. Olivia knew that whatever was going to happen, that her and Elliot would stick by each other. They were going to be each other's strength through this, like everything else that happened to them.

**!#$#^#$%#$**

**and there ya go. elliot beats cassidy's ass. i had to make it humorous as well. iron seemed the funniest. ;) hope you enjoyed it! next up, what happens to cassidy and elliot? their badges? does olivia press charges? does elliot? **  
><strong>thanks for reading! please leave a review! :) here or on my twitter: maerae93<strong>


	36. Taking a chance

**thanks guys for all the reviews! :) this chap we see what is going to happen to cassidy and elliot. **

**!$#%#$^#$^**

Olivia visited Elliot in the hospital. She stayed with him throughout the night. He was going to be released the next morning if everything went as planned. He would have to be home for a few days before returning to work. Cragen told Olivia she could have a day with him in the hospital to get him home and situated.

At around 8 am they heard the door open. It wasn't the doctors. It was Ed Tucker from IAB. Elliot and Olivia knew by the suits that it was them.  
>"Elliot Stabler," Tucker said. "Agent Ed Tucker. Would say it's a pleasure but it really isn't," he stated.<p>

Olivia already didn't like this guy.

"Detective Olivia Benson, I presume," he said, almost glaring at her.

All she said was "Yes" while glaring at Tucker and the two other agents beside him.  
>"Okay, I'm gonna need you to go with these guys while I stay here to have a friendly chat with Stabler," he said coldly.<p>

"Why do I need to go with them?," she said, not going to leave without a fight. "And besides he's been in the hospital because of his injuries. Can't this wait?"

"No. Because I don't want you two working out a story of any sort," he snapped.  
>"What story? I wasn't even there!," she fired back.<p>

"You two can work out what story works best for this to keep him out of trouble! Now go with them or I will suspend you right now," Tucker told her.  
>It was Elliot's turn to argue. "Hey you can't do that! She wasn't even there. And besides she's just trying to do what's best!"<br>"Stabler, shutup. She's arguing with a superior that's grounds for suspension. Now if either of you want to keep arguing with my authority I could just fire you if that's what you prefer."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. They didn't want that and this was a battle neither of them could win, no matter how much they fought.

Olivia let go of Elliot's hand before leaving with the other two detectives. They led her out into the hallway outside the hospital room.  
>"Detective, did you and your partner say anything about the case while you were together overnight?"<br>She glared at them. "No. We mainly slept. He was tired and so was I. We've had a long couple days already."

"Slept together you mean?," one of the detectives chided. She felt like hitting him, but knew that wasn't a good idea.  
>She let it go, not without clenching her fists together and gritting her teeth though.<br>"Now why don't you tell us what happened, or what you know."  
>Olivia didn't have much to say to these guys, considering she wasn't even there.<p>

Meanwhile in the hospital room, Ed Tucker was about to be hit in the face as well.

"Now Detective, you claim that you and Benson didn't talk about this incident?"  
>"Yes. It's not a claim it's the truth," Stabler told him, getting annoyed quickly.<br>"Okay. So tell me again from the beginning, what happened."

"Oh my god. How many times are you gonna make me tell you? Cassidy and I had words in the car, he shutup for all of 5 minutes until we got here. I felt something on the back of my head. I blacked out for a second before I tried getting up. He kicked me. I was able to tackle him and get him to drop the iron," Elliot told him. "And then I punched him."

"So you almost killed him just to make him stop hitting you?," Tucker said making Cassidy sound like the victim.  
>"If I didn't stop him he was going to kill me!," Elliot yelled. "I believe he would have."<br>"See Cassidy tells us a different story. He says that you provoked him into hitting you."  
>"How is that even possible since I was walking away from him to go talk to our victim?"<br>"In the car," Tucker simply stated.

Elliot groaned out of frustration. He still had a huge headache from his concussion and this was not helping it.  
>"He and I exchanged words. Because he was talking about how hot Olivia was, and then I told him that she was my girlfriend. He didn't believe it. He shut up right before we got to the parking lot."<p>

"So you got defensive with your lady? You told him he wasn't good enough for her?," Tucker said, firing Elliot up even more.  
>"Basically, yeah because he was giving low blows, including the iron!," Elliot yelled.<br>"Didn't something happen between Benson and Cassidy the other night?"  
>Elliot looked at him, not knowing that Cassidy or someone else explained to Tucker what happened. "Yes something did happen. Cassidy tried to get into Olivia's pants, Olivia said no, so he tried harder," Elliot said. "If Cassidy told you something else, it's not true."<p>

Tucker didn't say anything. "Okay, I'll be calling you later to let you know our decision."

He walked out to see a pissed off Olivia and two scared looking IAB agents.  
>She ran into the room when they left and wanted to know how it went with Elliot and Tucker. "How did it go Liv?," Elliot asked before she had a chance to ask him.<br>"Let's just say not well." By her tone he could tell she was pissed. "Somehow they wanted me to tell them my side when I wasn't even there! Oh then they kept making jokes about us being together. Some professionals," she stated sarcastically.

"Yeah Ed Tucker is an asshole. Pretty simple. He made me retell it 3 or 4 times. Oh, and somehow he already knows about you and Cassidy. The other night. Who would have told them? Cassidy could have, but why would he? It would be admitting he was with you," Elliot asked.  
>Olivia looked at him. She certainly didn't say anything to anyone besides- "Cragen," she whispered. "Cragen's the only one that knows besides us and Cassidy."<p>

"Why would he tell IAB? He knew they were coming here to talk to me. Was he assuming that they would just ask about your incident at the same time?"  
>"I don't know but they didn't," she said. "I'll talk to him tomorrow," she said, trying to keep calm. She couldn't believe Cragen would do that to her, especially on her second day. She was a big girl and could handle it. She wished people would understand that.<p>

"Anyways I don't get it. I get attacked and Tucker made it seem like it was my fault. It's not my fault Cassidy is an insecure prick," Elliot said.

Olivia nodded in agreeance. "Did he say anything about what was going to happen to Cassidy?"  
>"No but Tucker nicely said that he would call me later to let me know what's going to happen," he said sarcastically.<p>

"Are you pressing charges?," Olivia asked.  
>"Hell yes I'm pressing charges. Even if he doesn't get jail time he will be suspended possibly fired for doing this. And I'm getting a restraining order for us. I don't care how much you fight one. It's a good way to keep us safe. He's dangerous," Elliot said.<br>Olivia looked at him, not upset about the restraining order, just nervous. "El, don't you think he's got connections? He's going to get as close as he can without actually being within the limits."

"Does it matter now that we've got a few connections now, too? I don't think he's stupid enough to get close to me again," Elliot said. "Or maybe he is," he said, quickly adding onto his previous statement.  
>Olivia chuckled. "I'm guessing he is." She leaned over to kiss him, so glad that he was okay.<p>

Just then the doctor walked in. "Mr. Stabler you are all clear to go home if you wish. You can sign out at the desk."  
>"Thank god," Elliot said as he got out of bed to get changed. Olivia brought him some fresh clothes to change into.<p>

**%#%^#%&#$^#$**

A few hours later, Elliot's phone rang. It was odd to them because he wasn't working because of his injuries.  
>"Stabler," he answered. "Really? Okay. Thanks for letting me know Cap." He hung up the phone, not being able to help a bit of a smile he had.<br>"What was that about?," Olivia asked curiously.  
>"Cragen was telling me that they have suspended Cassidy already. If convicted he will get his badge taken away."<p>

She smiled with him before kissing him. It was a relief he wouldn't be there when either of them went back to work, not that they were expecting him to be after what he did.

"Liv you should press charges," he said.  
>She backed away from him. "Why can't you just leave it alone? It is what it is."<br>He could tell he was pissing her off, which was not his intention at all. "Liv. People should know what he is. He's the kind of guy that we are attempting to catch daily. You know what he said in the car before we got to the hospital? Sometimes girls just need a little encouragement. Basically he said that he would go as far as he wanted. That's not right."

She sighed heavily. She didn't want to go through any of this. This time she was a victim of harassment. The last time it was set up. Now she was a victim.  
>"Elliot... just leave it alone," she said, pleading with her eyes.<br>He decided to do that, but he knew it was something she should do. Ultimately it was her decision, but she was very stubborn, as was he. But he knew pressing charges was the right thing to do.

He knew he had to convince her somehow, without saying or doing the wrong thing.

***$%()#*#$*$**

The next morning wasn't Olivia's favorite because she had to leave Elliot today. She had to go deal with everything on her own. Her first priority was Cragen. What did he get out of telling IAB something that was her business?

She walked into the squadhouse looking normal and trying not to look like she was already pissed. Munch was sitting at his desk, and he attempted to say good morning but she continued on to Cragen's office.

She knocked before hearing him say come in.  
>"Captain, I need to ask you something," she said hiding the nerves in her voice.<br>"What is it?," he asked calmly.  
>"Why did you tell IAB about what Cassidy did? They didn't ask me about it at all yesterday and quite frankly I didn't want them to know," she said, almost ready to explode just talking about it.<p>

"Olivia, I had to. I am required by law to tell them anything that cops do. 1PP also knows. I'm sorry, but my hands were tied. You told me, and I have to tell them. Regardless if you press charges or not," he explained.

"So it would have been easier had I not said anything. That's what you're telling me," she stated.  
>"No they need to know and I do, too. If things with Elliot hadn't of happened, would you have even come to me?," he asked her, softness in his voice.<p>

She paused and looked down at her hands, a habit of hers when she was thinking and nervous. She lifted her head to answer. "Honestly? Probably not. It didn't seem relevant."

He also looked down before looking back at her. "Olivia... I want you to know right now, that anything that happens in my squad room that's out of line you can come to me. Let me decide if it's relevant," he told her with sincerity and a smile.  
>"Okay. So will IAB or 1PP question me about it?," she asked, getting back to the original topic she was in there to ask him about.<p>

"They may, if it's pertinent to their case against him. But if you don't press charges I don't see the point-"  
>"Actually, I've changed my mind. I want to press charges against him," she said, thinking about everything that Elliot told her and her job now. She thought about what the victims needed. They needed someone who could relate to them.<br>Cragen smiled at her. "May I ask what's changed your mind?"

"Yeah, just being here. I've realized how is anyone going to come to me and share their story when I can't share mine?," she told him.  
>"Okay. You know I wasn't going to say anything but my brother told me about what happened at boot camp."<p>

She looked at him, kind of stunned but relieved. "Did he know the real story by any chance?," she asked, not knowing if she would share that information with Cragen or not.  
>"Actually, I think everyone there did. The superiors I mean. They all knew you were a great asset to have and they didn't want to lose you. They kept it between them," Cragen told her. "You forgot most of them have been cops or detectives for years," Cragen said smiling.<p>

She almost laughed. Everyone knew, and still treated her like she was a victim. But if they didn't she would have known something was up. It didn't bother her that they did know. It was actually bothering her that they didn't know, but this made it much easier on her. "But what if it comes out Cap? I mean isn't it illegal?," she asked now scared of what could happen if things with Cassidy went to trial.

"Well... it's complicated. It was dangerous for you to do it without cops intervention and put yourself out there like that but all of them agree that it was also courageous. Thy can claim that they were the ones to set it up. Then it's not illegal. Cops set up sting operations all the time. They knew why you did it without asking you. Your friend Lauren. You wanted to stop him from hurting other people. That's mostly why my brother pointed you this way," Cragen admitted. "You've got that drive within you that I look for in people who apply to come here. It is not an easy job, and you need a certain mindset and heart to deal with it."

She listened to everything he was saying. She smiled a bit. "They would do that for me?," she asked. That could get them all in a lot of trouble if that ever came out.

"Yes, because they know good intentions when they see them," Cragen told her.  
>"Thanks." That was a relief to know.<p>

"I'll get the paperwork for you to fill out since you're pressing charges. If that's all then you can go. You and Munch are working together today," he told her.

She left his office. There was a million pounds that just got lifted off of her within minutes.

She sighed heavily before headed to her desk where Munch was to get started with her days work.

**#%#^^#$^#$%**

**sorry for the late update. haven't had much access to a computer this week. :/ and of course writer's block is starting to hit. took me a little while to figure out what to do. that seemed logical? lol. so the superiors at boot camp knew what happened. i tried putting some reasoning in there. idk though! and now olivia's pressing charges. theres some things coming up next. what happens to elliot? we know what happened to cassidy so far. anyways, please review. this chapter is making me feel nervous :P but thanks for reading :) **


	37. Together

**been over a month since i updated. so so sorry! my laptop won't let me write on it for whatever reason. i go to save and it wont save anything. it freezes and erases any work :P and writer's block isn't helping. this story i wanted to take further but i think this is gonna be the last chap unless i get feedback for more.. thanks as always to my loyal reviewers and to ppl adding to favorite author or anything! means a lot. okay. so what happens to elliot? will everything be okay or does he pay the price? **

**!#*#%*$&!$**

Olivia left work that day at a decent time, around 8. She knew that when she told Elliot he would be happy that she was pressing charges against Cassidy.

"El, I'm home," she yelled through the apartment. First thing she did was turn on a couple light switches so she could see. She was about to start worrying when he came from the bedroom.

"Hey," he said as he pecked her lips. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She didn't think much of it.

His voice and tone was not giving anything away. She assumed that Cragen would have called him with news about his job. She wasn't going to ask either. It may have put him in a bad mood if she asked. Instead she moved on to her news.

"I am pressing charges against him," she said, not needing to put emphasis on who he was.

"Really? That's great. Well not really and-" She cut him off with a kiss, realizing he was going to babble out of nerves. What did he have to be nervous about?

He smiled. "Thanks. I have news, too."

"Really? What news is that?," she asked smiling as he held her.

"I still have a job," he said, making her smile larger. "I can return tomorrow."  
>"They had no reason to get rid of you," she said, reassuring him.<p>

He smiled back at her. "What would they without me?," he asked, relieved at the moment that he still has a job. "Good day?," he asked leading her to the couch to get comfortable.

"How 'good' can it get with this job?," she asked sarcastically raising her eyebrow as they sat down, not feeling up to talking about the horrors that that day had brought.

"True. Everything okay?," he asked her, seeing the flicker of sadness and anger in her eyes. He knew what this job could already do. She met his eyes as he spoke. "Fine, El." She smiled again trying to make him believe it.

He knew if he pushed her she may just get angry with him, so he left it at what she said. For now. "Okay. Well, I haven't told you enough today that I love you," he said still holding her.

"I love you, too," she said, leaning in to kiss him. "Oh, I almost forgot," she said, almost laughing at what she was about to tell him.  
>"You will never believe this. Obviously you remember camp and how the superiors were all comforting after my attack. They all knew what was going on. Cragen told me today," she told him.<p>

"You're kidding? How?"

"Cragen reminded me they are all veteran detectives," she said.  
>"Oh... Yeah that explains it," he said, smiling. "Wait so does this mean you can get into trouble?," he asked, worried now that she may be in hot water with the law.<p>

"Cragen said if it comes up then they will cover me."

"They must really care about you," Elliot said in a baby voice. She punched him playfully in the arm, causing them both to laugh more as he said 'Ow.' She attempted to hit him again. He grabbed her hand.

Her face went into a sly smile. She knew if she tried to hit him again that he would grab her other hand and she would have no chance. Instead she quickly moved into a maneuver she had learned at camp, twisting his arm behind him.

"When the hell did you learn that?," he asked as she sat behind him.  
>"At camp. When I was taught about protecting myself. Comes in handy doesn't it?," she asked sarcastically. Before she knew it he had gotten out of her hold and was now pinned beneath him by his weight.<p>

"I learned that when I knew I was stronger than you," he smiled as she wanted desparately to be in control.

"Arrogant bastard," she said as she tried to escape his hold.  
>"You're just pissed 'cause I beat you... again," he said.<p>

She would never admit it, but he was right. She struggled harder as her hands were trapped underneath her. He didn't have to touch them, because he was laying on them.

"You and I both know this is much easier if you don't fight against me Liv," he said, his ego clearly showing through.

"Shutup," she said, still not willing to admit defeat.

He didn't move. If she wore herself out then it was her fault. He was getting turned on feeling her struggle against him. She was rubbing against him at a frantic pace and started breaking a sweat. Her breathing was increased as she tried to kick her legs and regain control.

She felt him hardening against her. She knew that was his weakness. If she rubbed her leg just right...  
>"Liv.."<p>

There. She moved her thigh frantically until he finally lifted a bit off of her, allowing her to push him down.  
>"This is old," he said, trying to act like nothing was going on.<p>

"Yeah right, you love it and you know it," she said, knowing that he probably let her go on purpose. He did like to change things up, even if he also loved taking control.

His hands hit the seam of of her shirt and she willingly let him take it off of her. She let him sit up as she removed his shirt, kissing down his chest and at his neck. He moved to her bra clasp and gently undid it. She moaned as he grabbed at her breasts with his hands.

Both removed pants and he didn't have underwear to remove because she wasn't wearing any. He smirked.  
>"No point in wearing them.. You ruin enough of them," she reminded through her labored breathing already.<p>

"I don't mind that," he teased as he kissed her. She was a bit surprised to feel herself being lifted off the couch.  
>"El..," she asked as he moved.<br>"I want you in bed when I make you scream tonight," he whispered as he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. She moaned as he continued walking. They kissed roughly and passionately as he opened the door. She was so enveloped in him that she hadn't realized what he did. The bedroom was a romantic setup. She noticed as he stopped kissing her.

"Wha.. I... It's beautiful," she exclaimed looking around the room. Candles were lit romantically, creating a dim light between them as she looked at him. There was red and white rose petals everywhere, including the bed that was perfectly made at the moment. They knew that wouldn't last long but it was nice to see in the setting he had created. "Why?," she asked curiously as he walked slowly over to it.

"Is 'I love you' the answer you are looking for?," he asked sarcastically.  
>"Maybe," she moaned and answered as his mouth latched to her breast and he sucked and kissed it.<p>

She wondered if that is why he was nervous earlier, and was getting deeper into thinking until he brought her right back to her state of bliss as he touched and kissed her everywhere.  
>"Shit El," she gasped and moaned as he teased her. She wanted him so badly it hurt. She took the initiative to take control again as she pushed against him to flip over.<p>

He chuckled as she teased him just as he had done, kissing and touching all of his sweet spots. Being together for so long, she knew where to touch to make him practically beg for it.  
>"Fuck Liv," he gasped as she kissed his apex just above his member. Her finger gently grazed around his tip.<p>

She figured enough was enough. She couldn't deal with the teasing anymore. She slid her center against him, before slowly sliding down onto him, both of them moaning at the position and feelings it brought.  
>"El! Oh my god," she gasped as she began to slowly ride him.<br>"Liv, shit," he said as she latched her mouth to his. She pushed her hips further down, burying him to the hilt as he groaned.

The heat quickly took over both of them as they felt their climaxes approaching. She swiveled her hips in circles against him. He found where their bodies met and swiped her clit, earning a scream and obscenities. The perfectly timed thrusts and touching her caused her to fall over the edge first.

"EL! FUCK! Right there!," she exclaimed as her orgasm hit her hard, and feeling her constrict so tightly was enough to force him to spill deep inside of her.

They rode their releases out together. They always thought it could never get better, then it did. She collapsed next to his perspiring body as she learned how to breathe again. She kissed him deeply as he looked at her.

After a few minutes of staring and almost falling asleep together, Elliot remembered why he set everything up in the bedroom. He climbed out of bed, earning a confused and suspicious look from her. She watched him shuffle around in his things.

"El? Is everything okay?," she asked concerned after his quick escape from bed.

"Everything is perfect," he said calmly before climbing back into bed next to her. Things didn't go quite as planned because they got to the best part of the night before he had expected. But he was going to work around that and get to where he wanted to earlier.

"Then what were you doing?," she asked, not sure what to believe at the moment. She looked at his eyes, noticing the light in them. He grabbed her hand, locking their fingers together before he began to speak to her.

"Liv. 10 months ago today I met the most amazing girl. She looked even more perfect than she already was dancing. Then something interesting happened. I fell in love. After one night. The first few weeks was rough, and we made it through. I told her I was never leaving. We learned more about each other, and what we wanted to do in our lives. I told her I loved her. She wanted to run away and I wouldn't let her. We fell in love more every day. We now both have the jobs of our dreams and I hope she feels the same way I do. Olivia, will you marry me?," he asked as he held the engagement ring up.

Olivia couldn't believe this. She was tearing up and was lost in every word he was saying to her. She almost didn't hear the last part of it. She looked at the ring and smiled as the tears flooded down her face. "Yes," she said as she kissed him. He grabbed her hand as he slid the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly, just like their story together.

***#(****$$%&#$**

**They got up together the next morning, in as much bliss as they were the night before.**

Today they walked into the precinct together, ready for the day ahead. As soon as they walked in Cragen called them into his office.

They walked over, not sure of what they did or if they did anything to land there.  
>"First, Elliot it's good to have you back," he stated. Elliot nodded his appreciation before Cragen continued. "Liv I need to tell you that you will probably not have to testify or say anything about Cassidy. They already charged him and took his badge, and they have your story now. This is out of my hands. I am assuming that is what's going to happen. You two are okay to work together as well."<p>

They stood there, shocked and relieved at what he was saying before answering. He just told them they could work together.  
>"Captain, we have something to tell you," Olivia said. She took the ring out of her pocket and put it on her finger. Cragen wasn't sure what to say besides what he could. "Congratulations, I am sure everyone will be happy to hear it," he said.<p>

They knew what he meant. IAB may not be, but they have to know. Disclosing the relationship is something that may keep this out of the way of trouble, and they all knew that.

"Thanks," Olivia said smiling. "For everything."

Cragen smiled. "You're welcome. I believe that is all so you guys can go to work. First case," he said handing them a piece of paper.

The work continues, no matter what. Someone has to do this work. Elliot and Olivia were prepared for it. Now they could do it. Together.

**#*$$(#!#)**

**okay so that is it! what do you all think? I didn't see how much further i could take this story... hopefully its the ending that covers everything in one shot lol. i had to make them get engaged tho and work together now! i may continue if you guys want it! i just dont know how much more i can do without getting full on writers block again. :/ bummer. i will miss this one. but thanks all for reading and see you in the next story :)**


End file.
